Le Flambeau Vivant
by Louisemiches
Summary: Traduction. A la fin de sa vie, entouré par la famille qu'il a fondée avec Hermione, Sirius se souvient de ce qui l'a mené là. Se débattant avec un amour passé déformé par ses années à Askaban, il va apprendre à le mettre de côté et aimer à nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la traduction d'une fic de Ceredwen, "Le Flambeau vivant". Les liens sont sur mon profil.

Merci de respecter le rating M, justifié. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le Flambeau vivant_

Par Charles Baudelaire.

Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très savant a sans doute aimantés ;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés.

Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau ;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave ;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau.

Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour ; le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas leur flamme fantastique ;

Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil ;  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul Soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme !

La douce fragrance de jasmin portée par une chaude brise d'été gorgée de soleil, fait doucement remuer les rideaux de gaze blanc de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher. La lointaine rumeur d'une conversation murmurée dehors dans le hall chatouille son subconscient, le réveillant lentement. Une petite main douce réchauffe la sienne, si familière et réconfortante. Faiblement, il frotte son pouce sur le bracelet d'or de sa femme.

« Sirius, chéri, tu es réveillé ? » Sa voix est la chose qui lui importe le plus au monde. Elle a le goût de la lumière du soleil et l'odeur du bonheur ; saine et pleine de vie, et même si cela n'a aucun sens, ce n'en est pas moins vrai. C'est ce qu'il ressent. Il sourit.

« Hermione » dit-il faiblement, ouvrant les yeux et clignant. Il tente de porter sa main à sa bouche mais échoue. Il n'a pas assez de force. Elle sait ce qu'il veut et elle l'aide. Pour un moment, ils font semblant.

« Merci » murmure-t-il, et il presse ses lèvres contre sa peau à elle. Ses mains n'ont plus la jeunesse qu'elles avaient, la peau est fine et laisse voir les signes de l'âge. Et pour cela il les trouve encore plus belles. La position du soleil par la fenêtre ouverte indique qu'il est presque midi. Il est vraiment heureux d'être ici plutôt qu'à languir à Sainte Mangouste. Le lit est neuf mais le réconfort est familier, résultat d'une récente redécoration de leur chambre à coucher. La conversation dans le hall s'estompe, et deux silhouettes apparaissent sur le pas de la porte.

« Est-ce que Papa est réveillé ? » Une vague de fierté envahit Sirius. La voix est jeune et forte, et elle ressemble à la sienne. Les silhouettes sur le pas de la porte se rapprochent un peu, mais s'arrêtent devant la haute armoire.

« Oui Regulus », dit Hermione. Il entend cette tension dans sa voix, cet avertissement non formulé à l'intention de son fils. Ce dernier se rapproche encore, alors que l'autre silhouette se faufile près du lit.

Il cligne des yeux pour ajuster sa vue et sourit encore, à Hermione tout d'abord. Elle est tellement belle, non pas en dépit du gris dans ses cheveux et des petites lignes autour de ses yeux, mais grâce à eux. Elle devient elle-même, pense-t-il, même si elle avait rit lorsqu'il lui avait dit cette phrase. Ils sont là parce que les années ont passé et qu'ils les ont passées ensemble. Ensuite il sourit à son fils, son jeune lion, qui est maintenant marié et qui a deux enfants, adolescents.

Cette épaisse masse de boucles brunes va bien avec son nom, pense-t-il. Il a les cheveux, les yeux et le tempérament de sa mère. Mais le reste de son fils est à lui. Grand et fort, avec le même visage que Sirius. Ses deux enfants sont ainsi.

« Papa ? » En parlant du loup, pense Sirius, et il lui sourit enfin, à elle. Ses yeux ne sont pas exactement comme les siens, d'une nuance de gris plus sombre, même si Hermione a toujours soutenu que la couleur de ses yeux était variable. Les cheveux de sa fille sont aussi noirs que les siens étaient, avant que les stries grises n'abandonnent et ne laissent place au blanc. Ils sont longs et soyeux et ils lui descendent loin dans le dos. Il lui a appartenu dès son premier braillement. Elle est le bébé, elle est son bébé.

« Ne le dérange pas, Adhara, » dit Hermione. Comme d'habitude, l'avertissement pour sa fille est plus direct. Ça, c'est parce qu'Adhara tient de moi niveau personnalité, pensa-t-il de manière désabusée. Si Regulus est celui qui est responsable, qui est studieux, Adhara en revanche... Elle est comme lui, et il n'y a qu'un ordre direct qui puisse fonctionner.

« Pardon, Maman » dit-elle. Sa main se glissa sous les couvertures, trouva la sienne et la pressa furtivement. Elle essaye toujours de repousser les limites, même étant maintenant adulte. Mais elle n'a jamais osé pousser sa mère trop loin, pense Sirius. Adhara est une gentille fille, mariée à l'aîné des fils de Harry, James. Leur fille est en première année à Poudlard et ils ont aussi un fils plus jeune. Ça aurait fait plaisir à James et à Lily, pense-t-il.

Un sentiment de contentement l'envahit furtivement, au milieu de la famille que sa femme et lui ont construit ensemble. Ils approchent les chaises ou les conjurent simplement, et s'installent auprès de lui.

« Où sont les p'tits ? » marmonne Sirius. Il sait ce qui est en train de se passer, pourquoi ils sont tous rassemblés autour de son lit. La fin est proche et il voudrait voir ses petits-enfants une dernière fois. Il se sentait mieux hier, lorsqu'ils sont venus le voir, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il se sent prêt.

« Ils sont avec Tante Ginny, Papa », dit Adhara. « On ne pensait pas que - »

« Pas d'problème » murmure-t-il. Il comprend, bien sûr. « Les aime. »

« Ils le savent, mon cœur, » dit Hermione calmement. « On le sait tous. »

Il est si fatigué, mais il est heureux également, et aimé. Ses yeux palpitent, ils sont si lourds. Harry est finalement rentré de sa mission au loin pour le Ministère et il est venu le voir. Il s'aperçoit alors que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

« Tout va bien, Patmol ? » La voix est chaude, et douloureusement familière. Il regarde dans la direction d'où elle semble provenir. A l'opposé de là où était assise sa femme, il y avait James et Lily Potter. Il est presque temps. Son sourit s'élargit encore en les voyant.

« Quand êtes-vous arrivé ? » demande-t-il, un peu plus de vie dans sa voix. Les infirmiers ont dit qu'il aurait un sursaut d'énergie la fin approchant, ou bien est-ce le fait de voir James. Il a fait toujours cet effet.

« Nous étions ici, chéri, » dit Hermione, un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Nous sommes ici, Patmol, » dit James. « Dès que tu seras prêt, nous sommes ici. »

« Il n'y a pas le feu, Sirius », dit Lily. « Prends ton temps et ensuite nous nous en irons tous ensemble. »

« Merci, Lil' » marmonne Sirius, glissant un peu en arrière tandis qu'ils reculaient.

« Hé. » Une main serre la sienne, gentiment. La main d'Hermione. « Tu es avec nous ? »

« Oui » il murmure. « J'suis là, c'est comme avec la pierre. Tu t'souviens c'que tu m'racontais à propos de la pierre d'Harry ? La pierre de résurrection, c'est ça ? Et à propos de James et Lily ? Ils sont là. »

« Bien sûr, chéri, » dit Hermione. Elle émit un petit bruit, un hoquet, comme un sanglot qu'elle aurait ravalé. Elle comprends ce que ça veut dire. La raison pour laquelle il peut les voir. « Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit. »

Il sourit doucement en élevant un sourcil, et regarde ses joues pour voir si elle était en train de rougir. Elle l'était. Il glousse. Même maintenant alors que leur temps touche à sa fin, elle rougit pour lui. Godric, comme il aime cette femme.

« Quelle pierre ? Quelle nuit ? » demande Regulus. Il regarde son fils, intelligent et beau. Ils ont bien fait les choses, Hermione et lui.

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas, mon canard ? C'étaient des temps difficiles pour nous. Tu devrais leur dire, lorsque... » Il ne voulait pas l'énerver en finissant sa phrase par 'je ne serais plus là'. « Raconte-leur toute l'histoire, comment nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, » dit Sirius. « Pour toi, ça a commencé avec le soir où est mort Kreattur, non ? »

« En quelque sorte » répliqua-t-elle doucement. « J'ai toujours détesté la manière dont tu le traitais, mais lorsque tu as accepté de faire la meilleure chose à faire, bon, peut-être pas vraiment la meilleure, mais ce qui pour moi s'en approchait le plus, j'ai vu qu'il y avait plus en toi que ce que je n'avais cru dès l'abord. »

Pour lui, c'était bien plus tard. Evidement. Elle était trop jeune, il n'y avait même jamais pensé. En plus, il y avait d'autres raisons, des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec elle, des raisons liées à James et à Lily, et à tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Le cabinet de travail, alors ? » demande Sirius. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé de cette époque, mais il y avait de bonnes raisons à cela. Il peut sourire maintenant à ce souvenir, car tout a si bien fini. Il se souvient si clairement d'elle.

« Oui, je pense, » dit Hermione tranquillement. Puis ses yeux se posent sur son fils et sa fille, embarrassée, et un rose pâle colore instantanément ses joues. « Tu avais l'air si différent, et tu sentais si bon. »

« Je m'étais juste douché », murmure-t-il. « Je m'demandais pourquoi tu agissais si bizarrement. »

« Oui, » dit-elle, d'un ton tranchant et crispé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement, sentant revenir l'adorable casse-couilles qu'il avait été amené à tant aimer. « Tu avais l'impression que je m'étais habillée pour toi. Mais Harry avait raison, tu sais. »

« Je sais », apaise-t-il, se sentant à nouveau plus fringuant. Elle aussi fait cet effet-là. « J'étais un idiot et un trou du cul. » Il a passé le reste de sa vie à rattraper les choses avec elle, et il en a aimé chaque minute.

Hermione émit un reniflement, ni approuvant ni désapprouvant, et c'est un son tellement familier que ça lui donne une nouvelle raison de sourire. Elle est pleine de raisons de sourire.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs alors avec toi, » continue-t-il doucement. « J'ai le cul bordé de nouilles que tu m'aies donné une chance. Je t'aime, tu sais. »

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre un moment, et la pièce sembla s'effacer, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était elle. Son rayon de soleil. Son bonheur. Son à tout jamais.

Elle jette un œil autour d'elle, et il sait qu'elle essaye de voir James et Lily. Ils sont là, le laissant tranquillement dire au revoir. Elle va vouloir savoir combien de temps elle a encore avec lui. Elle a toujours voulu savoir, et il adore ça chez elle.

Il sent Adhara qui serre sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble. Elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de patience jusqu'ici, pour quelqu'un comme elle qui veut toujours être le centre de l'attention.

« Je t'aime aussi, gamine, » dit-il, serrant sa main à son tour. « Toi aussi, mon fils, je vous aime tous les deux et je suis très fier de vous. » Il ne leur a pas assez dit, jamais dit d'ailleurs, il a toujours préféré montrer les choses plutôt que de les formuler. Mais parfois ceux qui vous aiment ont besoin de les entendre, et il n'aura pas d'autre occasion.

« Pas besoin de leur raconter la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ils ont déjà entendu cette histoire un millier de fois. Ron adore caqueter à propos de sa jambe cassée » dit-il, revenant au sujet précédent.

Hermione s'exclame rapidement. « C'est parce que c'est toi qui l'avait cassée, mon cher. »

« Mauvais perdant » dit Sirius affectueusement. Il ne parlait plus de la jambe cassée de Ron. La femme avec qui il était marié depuis quarante et quelques années rougit encore une fois. Putain, il aimait faire ça, et il a toujours aimé ça.

« Oui, bon, de toutes manières, » continue-t-elle, encore un peu troublée. « Je pense que c'est toi qui devrait leur raconter l'histoire. »

Il agita sa main délicatement. « Il ne reste pas assez de temps, ma douce. » Et c'était tellement vrai. Il aurait bien re-signé pour quarante ans, puis encore quarante ans après cela. Mais cette option n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Hermione réagit rapidement, conjurant une bouteille de verre. Il sait qu'elle essaye de masquer son chagrin en se donnant quelque chose à faire. Ça lui ressemble tellement. « Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-elle. Sa voix est rauque et légèrement brisée par l'émotion. « Tu peux toujours leur montrer. » Elle leva la bouteille devant son visage pour qu'il puisse la voir. « Tu sais comment extraire un souvenir ? »

Il acquiesce. « Tiens moi ma baguette, poupée, si ça ne te fait rien. » Il a des millions de petits noms pour elle, mais il n'a jamais utilisé aucun d'entre eux avant ce premier soir.

Il réfléchit aux souvenirs à montrer à ses enfants. Leur montrer uniquement cette nuit-là, la nuit où il prit la décision de l'aimer, n'aurait aucun sens à son avis, il faut aussi qu'ils voient les erreurs et les quiproquos. Il y a certains souvenirs qu'il est persuadé qu'ils ont réussi à recueillir, ici ou là, puisqu'ils sont certainement aussi intelligents que leurs parents, mais il doute qu'ils aient l'histoire en entier. C'est sa dernière chance de leur montrer ce qu'il appris de ses erreurs, et tout le processus pour y parvenir.

« Est-ce que c'est la nuit où tu as sauvé Maman de Bellatrix ? Oncle Harry nous a raconté comment tu l'as éjectée par la fenêtre, avec les rideaux et tout ça, » dit Regulus. Sirius regarde son fils encore une fois, il est si fier de lui, fier qu'il soit fort pour sa mère et sa sœur. Même s'il est un homme, un vrai, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. S'il peut voir le chagrin que Regulus essaye de dissimuler, c'est uniquement parce qu'il le connaît bien.

Pendant qu'ils parlent, Adhara trace des lignes sur sa paume, mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle obéit à sa mère. Sirius n'est pas si naïf. Il sait que c'est parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas contrôler sa voix.

« Non, ça c'était le jour d'après. Votre mère, Parrain et Oncle Ron sont partis pour une mission tous les trois. » réplique Sirius.

Il se revoit envoyant Bella valser à travers la vitre, son corps qui s'écrase sur le tissu sombre qui recouvrait la grande fenêtre des Malefoy. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, du moins ça n'avait pas été son intention première. Il voulait seulement éloigner Bella d'Hermione. Il avait passé presque une heure à l'écouter la torturer et il a perdu le contrôle. Le sort n'était pas un Impardonnable, mais la force qu'il y a mis a tout de même soufflé sa vie.

En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses enfants voient ce que Bellatrix faisait à leur mère. Elle lui avait infligé le Doloris à plusieurs reprises, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence un coma qui a duré trois semaines, quatre jours, douze heures et trente-deux minutes. C'est pas comme s'il avait compté. Lorsque la rage eût disparu et qu'il la prît dans ses bras, il s'était rendu compte que la pauvre petite chose trempait dans sa propre urine.

Hermione en parle rarement, même si certaines nuits, et ce plusieurs années après, elle se réveillait encore en hurlant. Heureusement, ses cauchemars se sont espacés jusqu'à disparaître, le dernier ayant eu lieu il y a plus de dix ans.

« Tiens voilà, » dit Hermione. Elle place la baguette dans sa main et referme ses doigts autour du bois familier. Elle l'aide à élever la baguette.

« Attends, » dit-il doucement. « Certains souvenirs seront pour les gosses et les petits-enfants, mais d'autres seulement pour toi. Tu devras les trier, d'abord. Tu sauras les reconnaître. »

« D'accord, mon amour, je le ferai, » répond-elle tendrement. « Je pense que pour que ça fasse sens, tu devrais commencer par la Chambre de la Mort du Département des Mystères. Le soir où Harry pensait que V-Voldemort était en train de te torturer. »

« Aussi loin ? » demande-t-il, s'étonnant qu'après tout ce temps elle ait encore du mal à prononcer ce nom. Elle répond avec un sourire et hoche la tête. Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, il la trouve tellement belle. Elle porte sa main à sa tête et presse le bout de sa baguette contre son front. Sirius ferme les yeux, et se souvient.

~oOo~

Même maigre et usé, Sirius savait qu'il était toujours un adversaire formidable et dangereux. Il jetait des sorts tellement rapidement qu'on pouvait difficilement voir sa baguette bouger. La passion pour ce jeu mortel brûlait toujours haut et fort en lui. De plus, c'était personnel et cela équivalait à un Incendio sur un feu de joie.

Ils étaient les deux derniers à se battre, et chacun savait que c'était un combat à mort ; ils voulaient du sang.

Un éclat venimeux passa dans les yeux de Bellatrix alors qu'une lumière rouge jaillissait du bout de sa baguette. Grâce à son bon jeu de jambes, qu'il devait à son enfance et à ses multiples précepteurs, Sirius s'écarta adroitement et évita les dégâts. Bellatrix tournoya sur elle-même, puis se baissa et faillit perdre pied au moment où un jet bleu lui brûla quelques cheveux en allant se perdre au-dessus de sa tête. En recouvrant son équilibre elle jeta un autre sort en direction de Sirius et cette fois elle fit mouche.

Le sort frappa violemment Sirius en pleine poitrine, le soulevant du sol et le projetant à travers l'arche au centre de la pièce. Comme il tombait en arrière à travers le tissu flottant qui pendait délicatement de la pierre, il lui sembla apercevoir une sorte de mouvement du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un de grand, habillé en violet avec une longue barbe blanche agitait sa baguette à peu près dans sa direction. Et une secousse violente le projeta verticalement à travers le plafond.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut un cri d'angoisse : un jeune homme qui avait peur pour son père, son frère, son ami.

« SIRIUS ! »

~ooo~OOO~ooo~

Sirius cligna des yeux, sonné. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était remplie de boules de cotons. Il entendit une voix, féminine, familière et vaguement ennuyante. D'autres la rejoignirent et bientôt il compris ce qu'il était en train d'écouter, mais toujours pas où il était. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question lorsque Hermione se remit à parler.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils auraient imprimé ça. »

« Imprimer quoi ? » demanda Harry. Des ressorts de lit qui gémissent.

« Un article à propos de la disculpation de Sirius. » répliqua Hermione, « bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un entrefilet en page six. »

Sirius essaya de s'asseoir mais il se redressa trop vite et sa tête se mit à tourner. Les muscles de son dos, de son cou et autour de ses épaules protestèrent et gémirent d'être sollicités. « Ma quoi ? » croassa-t-il très fort, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Harry glissa du lit de Ron, le bousculant rudement au passage, ce qui lui attira un grognement de protestation de l'occupant du lit. Au même moment, Neville jaillit de sa chaise et les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le lit de Sirius.

« Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Harry m'a tout raconté sur vous. C'est un privilège de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, » dit Neville vivement et un peu timidement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » dit Sirius, avec un petit sourire triste. « Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. »

Neville rougit un peu et murmura un petit merci. Sirius comprit que c'était un sujet sensible à l'expression prudente que Harry avait adoptée.

« Tu es Sirius Black », dit Luna en s'approchant et en aidant Ginny à s'installer au pied du lit. « Les journaux disent que tu as tué beaucoup de gens de sang-froid, mais Papa dit que c'est un coup monté du Ministère pour couvrir le fait que Fudge cherche à contrôler l'or des Gobelins. »

Sirius sourit largement et rit sous cape. Deux lits plus loin, on entendit un petit bruit de désapprobation.

« Tu es le portrait craché de Serena Lovegood » dit Sirius. « Tu es de la famille ? »

Luna eut un soupir joyeux. « Tu es allé à l'école avec Maman ? »

« En effet », répondit Sirius. « Mais elle avait quelques années de plus que moi ; je l'ai mieux connue après Poudlard, ainsi que ton père d'ailleurs. »

« Salut Sirius, » dit Ginny en étendant confortablement sa cheville cassée sur le lit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu étourdi » répliqua-t-il en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. « Un peu comme si j'étais passé sous le Magicobus, mais je suis sûr que dans quelques jours ça ira mieux. Maintenant expliquez moi cette histoire de disculpation et dites-moi où je suis ? »

« Nous sommes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, » répondit Harry. « Dumbledore a pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de trop faire parler de toi. »

« Bonjour Sirius, » prononça Hermione, à sa gauche.

« 'Lut Sirius, » marmonna Ron à l'opposé.

Sirius enroula ses bras autour de son torse et voulut se rallonger sur son oreiller. La chambre tourna soudainement. Il devait apparemment osciller car Harry et Neville s'étaient tous les deux précipités pour le stabiliser.

« Merci » dit Sirius calmement, reconnaissant envers les garçons et un peu plus préoccupé par ses blessures. Il s'allongea précautionneusement et fit un petit signe de la main à Ron et à Hermione.

« Voudrais-tu que je te lise cet article, Sirius ? » demanda impatiemment Hermione.

« Ouais, écoutons ce que le Ministère a à dire pour sa défense », répliqua-t-il.

Il tenta de se servir un verre d'eau du pichet que Madame Pomfresh lui avait laissé, mais Luna repoussa sa main et le fit elle-même. Elle lui tendit le verre avec un sourire vague alors qu'ils se préparaient à écouter Hermione. Harry et Neville ajustèrent les oreillers dans son dos pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

_Le Ministère arrête la chasse à l'homme_

_La plus grande chasse à l'homme de l'histoire du Ministère s'est terminée aujourd'hui avec la levée de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur Sirius Black, à qui furent présentées des excuses publiques. Aucun membre officiel du Ministère n'a voulu commenter ce revirement surprenant. Black a été emprisonné en 1981 pour son implication dans les meurtres de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que ceux de douze Moldus. A l'époque, Black avait été incarcéré sans procès. Peut-être a-t-il été libéré pour vice de forme ? Sommes-nous réellement en sûreté avec cet homme en liberté ?_

Le silence s'installa alors que tous réfléchissaient aux implications des dernières phrases. Sirius était peut-être libre, mais rien ne garantissait que le fait soit accepté ou même qu'il soit en sûreté.

« Quelles bêtises » renifla dédaigneusement Hermione. « La Gazette a dû imprimer tellement de démentis aux désinformations du Ministère que je doute que qui ce soit fasse encore confiance à ce torchon. Tu as le soutien de Dumbledore, de Harry et celui de beaucoup d'autres personnes. La vérité finira par s'imposer. »

Sirius sourit devant son air concerné. « J'ai toujours su que même si j'arrivais à innocenter mon nom, ce ne serait pas accepté immédiatement. Voire même jamais, pour certaines personnes. »

« De toutes façons, maintenant que je suis un homme libre, je peux retourner en mission pour l'Ordre. A ce propos, » Sirius se tourna brusquement vers Harry, soudain pressé : « Tu as la prophétie ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je vous disais de courir, toi et Neville. »

« Je suis désolé, Sirius, » dit Neville d'un air chagrin, sa respiration sifflant entre ses dents. Sa voix était chargée de culpabilité. « Je ne voulais pas la briser - »

Sirius l'interrompit par un éclat de rire. « Eh bien, en voilà de bonnes nouvelles ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent plusieurs voix à travers la pièce, confuses ou incrédules. Les seules à rester silencieuses furent Luna, qui souriait sereinement, et Hermione qui souffla impatiemment.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? » dit-elle. « Si la prophétie est détruite, les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas l'utiliser contre Harry ou contre l'Ordre. J'imagine de toutes façons que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises. »

« J'espère pourtant qu'elle disait vrai » répliqua Sirius. « Mais tu as raison Hermione, comme d'habitude. La prophétie détruite, Voldemort n'aura jamais connaissance de son contenu. »

« Mais toi tu sais déjà ce qu'elle contenait », devina tranquillement Luna.

« Tout juste » dit Sirius, posant un regard pénétrant sur Harry, puis sur Neville. « Je le sais depuis presque seize ans. »

« Lucius Malefoy a dit que ça avait un rapport avec comment je me suis fait cette cicatrice ? » dit Harry, se cramponnant à ces mots incertains en caressant distraitement sa cicatrice.

« Effectivement, et je t'expliquerai tout » dit Sirius, une forte dose de détermination dans sa voix. « Mais pas avant que nous ne soyons dans un lieu un peu plus discret, comme la maison de mes ancêtres. Et Dumbledore devra être là, aussi. »

La pièce retomba dans le silence. Harry regardait Sirius d'un air interrogatif. Son visage ressemblait tellement à celui de James, sauf les yeux qui ne collaient pas. Si Molly savait, elle ne l'accuserait plus de confondre Harry avec James. La douleur de ce qu'il avait perdu était installée lourdement en lui, ne le laissant jamais vraiment en paix. Les années passant, elle était à peine moins aiguë.

« Donc, tu disais, » continua Hermione après une bonne minute de silence, « que parfois les prophéties sont réelles ? »

« Normalement, je n'y accorde pas plus de crédit que cela, » répondit Sirius. « Ce n'était même pas une matière au programme lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Mais dans ce cas précis, c'est réel et Harry a le droit de savoir. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent furtivement sur Harry puis s'écartèrent. Pauvre gars. Cette putain d'habitude de maintenir Harry dans l'ignorance avait assez duré. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il allait enfin remplir le rôle qu'il n'avait pu assurer dans le passé. Il avait enfin l'opportunité d'être un vrai père pour le fils de James et de Lily. Son fils, en quelque sorte.

« Autant nous le dire à tous, » dit Harry. « De toutes façons, je le dirai à Ron et à Hermione. »

« Et nous alors ? » demanda Ginny, agressive.

« Eh bien tout d'abord, » dit Sirius en agitant sa main en direction de Luna, de Neville et de Ginny, sauvant Harry d'un désastre social, « vous trois n'avez pas encore l'âge. » Lorsque Ginny et Neville ouvrirent la bouche pour émettre des protestations, il éleva la main pour les réduire au silence. « Je sais que ni Ron ni Hermione ne sont assez âgés non plus, mais j'ai mes raisons. »

« Rémus, et d'autres, m'ont raconté tout ce à quoi Harry a dû faire face. Je n'ai entendu parler que de Ron et d'Hermione dans ces histoires, et pas de vous. »

Neville se figea sur place, regardant ses pieds et rougissant un peu.

« Et pour finir », termina Sirius en regardant directement Ginny. « Ta mère me poursuivrait en me jetant sort après sort jusqu'en enfer »

« C'est pas juste », se plaignit Ginny d'une voix gamine.

« Eh bien » rit sombrement Sirius. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la vie est injuste. »

Elle serrait la mâchoire et Sirius savait qu'elle était vexée. Le lit bougea un peu lorsque Ginny leur tourna le dos, à Harry et à lui, pour fixer le mur opposé de la petite infirmerie. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai : Harry était encore mineur, mais en tant que parrain c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot dans cette affaire. Et il était fort probable que Harry racontera tout à Ron et à Hermione.

Ou que Molly lui jetterait un sort s'il disait quoi que ce soit à son plus jeune enfant, sa seule fille.

~ooo~OOO~ooo~

« Le soir avec Kreattur, le soir où il est mort, ce soir-là ne commence pas vraiment là, si ? » demande Sirius, ouvrant les yeux un moment.

Hermione secoue la tête en déposant le premier souvenir dans la petite bouteille de verre. « Non, tout a réellement commencé avec cette dispute entre toi et Molly, Dieu ait son âme. »

« C'est toujours étonnant de penser que finalement elle et moi avons réussi à nous entendre », s'amuse-t-il.

« Pas plus que toi et moi » précise-t-elle.

« Hum » murmure-t-il. « Eh bien heureusement que mes sentiments envers elle n'ont pas évolué dans le même sens que mes sentiments envers toi. » Il sourit car ses mots avaient exactement l'effet escompté : elle rougissait.

Hermione rassemble ses pensées et répond dans un souffle, embarrassée : « Tu dis des bêtises uniquement pour me faire réagir. »

« Exact, » réplique-t-il, n'essayant même pas de nier. Il avait effectivement obtenu la réaction désirée et arborait un air content de lui.

« Le souvenir suivant, alors », élude-t-elle, soupirant patiemment.

~ooo~OOO~ooo~

Sirius était impitoyable à propos de sa tutelle sur Harry, et il refusa de céder aux demandes de Molly qui voulait continuer à le coconner. Des personnes soigneusement sélectionnées avaient été mises au courant du contenu de la prophétie quelques mois auparavant, Sirius bien entendu le connaissant depuis des années. Et il en avait maintenant assez des sous-entendus de Molly sur son aptitude à être un père de substitution correct pour l'enfant.

« Ce qui s'est passé au Ministère aurait pu être évité s'il avait été plus informé », répondait Sirius à ses protestations. La cuisine souterraine était silencieuse, à part le bruit du ragoût qui bouillonnait doucement sur le feu. Molly inspira silencieusement, à l'autre bout de la table. « Tout ce que je cherche, c'est la sécurité de Harry, comme toi, peut-être même plus » continua-t-il d'un ton délibérément rude, « et cette manière de le tenir éloigné de tout, visiblement, ça ne marche pas. »

« Il est trop jeune », dit Molly, les poings serrés et les bras croisés en signe de détermination. « Il n'est pas prêt et - »

« Qu'il soit prêt ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte ! » dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table. « Voldemort a les yeux braqués sur Harry, qu'il soit préparé ou non. »

Molly bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux lançant des flammes et elle gronda : « Alors on le protégera, on le - »

« Mais bien sûr » interrompit-il, sarcastique. « Ça a si bien marché jusqu'ici. M'as-tu écouté au moins ? Le fait est, Molly... » Il fit une pause et prit une petite inspiration, fixant son expression. « Le fait est » continua-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, « que je suis son tuteur. » Il pouvait sentir sa colère brûler dans ses yeux. « J'ai le mot de la fin en ce qui concerne sa sécurité. James et Lily ont décidé de faire de moi, pas de toi, son tuteur légal. »

« Et tu t'es remarquablement bien débrouillé avec ça » siffla-t-elle vicieusement entre ses dents serrées, sa lèvre retroussée de manière agressive.

« Et tu peux me dire quand exactement on m'a donné ma chance ? Quand ai-je pu avoir une vie, Molly ? » demanda Sirius calmement. « Est-ce que douze ans, ce n'était pas assez ? » Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai perdu, pensa-t-il.

Avant qu'elle pût répondre, une silhouette en robes violettes avec une longue barbe blanche s'avança sur le seuil de la porte. Dumbledore était resté là un moment, observant, avant de faire un pas dans la cuisine et de tousser pour annoncer sa présence.

« Albus, Dieu merci ! » dit Molly avec soulagement. « Vous allez trancher le débat. Et je sais que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Dumbledore adressa un petit sourire à Molly et prit une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit confortablement. Il lui adressa ses plus sincères félicitations quant à la délicieuse odeur que le ragoût répandait dans la cuisine. « Bien, dis-moi, Molly, de quoi parlais-tu ? »

Sirius leva presque les yeux au ciel : le vieil homme savait exactement de quoi il était question dans cette dispute. Il adressa un sourire entendu à Dumbledore mais il ne sembla pas que ce dernier l'aperçut. Ou l'ignorât. Sirius était convaincu qu'il avait été ignoré, mais il n'en sourit pas moins largement. Lui il savait pourquoi Dumbledore était ici. Pas elle.

« Nous étions en train de nous demander si Harry devait, ou ne devait pas, entendre la prophétie. » répondit Molly d'un ton par avance victorieux, « et si Sirius devait ou non être considéré comme le tuteur de Harry. »

« Certes, mais je n'ai rien à dire en ce qui concerne la tutelle de Harry » répliqua Dumbledore. « Depuis que Sirius a été déclaré innocent, il est tout à fait apte à remplir ce rôle. »

Il y eut une pause, le temps que Molly assimile les calmes paroles. Son visage devint de plus en plus maussade et finalement elle explosa : « Sirius est un fichu égoïste, un gamin irresponsable ! On ne peut pas le laisser jouer au père avec Harry ! » Elle abattit sa main ouverte sur la table de la cuisine et se tourna agressivement vers Dumbledore. « Il ne connaît rien, RIEN, sur la responsabilité, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille à charge, sur les sacrifices que cela requiert. Tout lui est toujours tombé tout cuit dans le bec, et maintenant il réclame aussi mon Harry ! »

« Sacrifices ? » interrompit-t-il, incrédule. « Je ne connaît rien au sacrifice ? » J'ai perdu douze ans, ainsi que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie, pensa-t-il, amer.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. « Ce garçon n'a eu personne vers qui se tourner la majeure partie de sa vie, et cela parce que tu étais incapable d'envisager les conséquences de tes actions, parce que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ta revanche au lieu d'agir en adulte. Harry se portait bien mieux lorsque tu étais à Azkaban ! »

Renversant sa chaise, Sirius se redressa de toute sa taille. Rémus essaya de le retenir, de le calmer, en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. « J'étais innocent ! » rugit-il, agitant ses mains de frustration. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité d'être le père dont il avait besoin, espèce d'égoïste coincée, espèce de s - »

Rémus lui plaqua fermement sa main sur la bouche pour le couper. « S'il-te-plaît, Patmol, » supplia-t-il dans un souffle désespéré à son oreille.

Arthur saisit Molly par les épaules et l'obligea avec douceur à lui faire face. « Molly, » murmura-t-il calmement en l'étreignant tendrement. « Pense à ce que tu es en train de dire. »

Le repoussant, Molly parvint à se dégager et elle sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Sirius resta immobile, mortifié, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Aucune des personnes présentes autour de la table ne le regardait. Elles regardaient leurs mains, s'affairaient à siroter une tasse de thé, tout plutôt que de croiser le regard de Sirius.

« Je- Je vous demande pardon », dit finalement Arthur. « Une telle attitude est inadmissible. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir comment va ma femme. »

Sirius, toujours en état de choc, s'éclaircit la gorge. Il allait devoir repousser à plus tard ses réflexions sur les paroles de Molly. « On va essayer d'oublier cet incident désagréable pour le moment », dit-il après le départ d'Arthur. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à ce sujet. »

« Voilà une suggestion excellente », le soutint Dumbledore, avant de jeter à Sirius un regard perçant. « Tu permets ? » Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer, ravi de passer à un autre sujet.

« Comme Sirius l'a précisé, il est maintenant le gardien légal de Harry, et il a décidé de lui révéler le contenu de la prophétie. Il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec cette décision. » Dumbledore inclina la tête en direction de Sirius. « Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait, à l'exception de Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'est à moi que la prophétie a été faite. Jusqu'à maintenant, je vous en avais seulement parlé, mais aujourd'hui je vous propose de la voir dans une Pensine. Et je voudrais à ce sujet vous présenter mes excuses. »

« Des excuses pour quoi ? » demanda Sirius, tendu. Dumbledore qui garde un secret, cela ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon.

« Pour ne pas vous avoir répété toute la prophétie. » répondit Dumbledore.

Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose de vulnérable et d'effrayé, qui glaça les sangs de Sirius. Il se redressa abruptement et, avec l'aide de Rémus se dirigea vers le service à vaisselle et se saisit d'une large vasque. La Pensine était plus petite que celle de Dumbledore, mais elle était tout de même assez lourde. Elle eut un bruit sourd lorsque Sirius la posa sur la table. Le liquide translucide à l'intérieur tournoyait.

Dumbledore retira un mince filament d'argent de sa tête et le déposa dans la vasque. Sirius se retourna vers Harry, lui indiquant qu'ils iraient les premiers. Ensemble, ils plongèrent leurs têtes dans la Pensine. Des années auparavant, Sirius avait mémorisé la prophétie et il était maintenant impatient d'entendre la partie qu'il ne connaissait pas. La voix rêche et rauque de Sybil Trelawney commença à énoncer la prophétie d'un ton plat et monotone. Enroulée comme à son habitude dans un châle, ses yeux étaient énormes et globuleux derrière ses lunettes. Tandis qu'elle parlait Sirius l'accompagnait dans sa tête, un sentiment de gêne grandissant dans son ventre, et un froid qui lui descendait le long de l'échine...

« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

Sirius en avait assez entendu. Il tira Harry par l'épaule hors de la Pensine.

« Espèce de salop arrogant ! » dit furieusement Sirius, bouillonnant de colère, « Comment osez-vous servir de Harry comme d'un pion. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sirius ? » demanda Harry anxieusement, et pour la première fois Sirius perçut la peur dans la voix de son filleul. Il le regarda, réalisant que ce n'était encore qu'un enfant en dépit des circonstances dont le destin l'avait entouré. Un flot d'émotions l'envahit, parmi lesquelles une douloureuse volonté de protéger sa seule famille, le fils que James et Lily lui avaient confié. Son fils.

« Cela signifie que tout est entre tes mains, Harry », dit gravement Dumbledore. « Toi et toi seul fera face à Voldemort. »

« Oh mais ça veut dire bien plus que ça, Albus », grinça Sirius d'un ton furieux. « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » cita-t-il, amer. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air accusateur. « C'est juste assez vague pour être mal interprété, mais en mettant de côté tous les trucs nébuleux propres aux prophéties, ça veut dire que Harry peut le tuer, mais qu'ils vont mourir tous les deux ! »

« Si tu me permettais de le préparer... » plaida Dumbledore.

« Le préparer ? » demanda Sirius. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? Lui fourrer une pomme dans la bouche ? »

« Sirius ! » siffla Rémus.

Il y eu un moment de calme lorsque Sirius rassembla ses pensées. Mettant sa colère de côté, il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas un ennemi, mais plutôt le leader malheureux d'une longue bataille entre le bien et le mal. Mais, en tant que tuteur de Harry, Sirius avait parfaitement le droit de faire passer la sécurité du garçon avant tout. Maintenant qu'il en avait le droit, il était décidé à faire de son mieux, comme il s'y était engagé auprès de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis bien d'accord que personne n'est plus capable que vous de le préparer », dit Sirius calmement, ses yeux posés sur la table. « Mais à partir de maintenant je ne vous autorise plus à avoir des conversations privées avec Harry. » Il planta son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « J'insiste pour être présent. »

« Sirius, après l'article dans La Gazette », dit Rémus précipitamment, « Je ne suis pas sûr que rester en Angleterre soit un choix très sage. Jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment, c'est dangereux pour toi. »

« J'en suis conscient », répliqua Sirius. « Je v- Nous allons travailler la question. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr- » commença Dumbledore.

« Arrangez-vous pour l'être », coupa abruptement Sirius. « Parce que si j'apprends que vous avez rencontré Harry seul à seul, je le retire de Poudlard avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire 'bonbon au citron'. Il n'est plus un pion sur votre échiquier désormais. Vous avez vous-même dit que les prophéties n'étaient pas gravées dans la pierre. Il y a donc un autre moyen et la seule chose qui nous reste à faire est de le découvrir. »

Dumbledore soupira et hocha la tête en signe de résignation.

« Bien. Maintenant, » Sirius se tourna vers Harry, le regard noir, « j'ai quelques questions à te poser. » Harry avala sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant visiblement dans sa gorge. Sirius eut presque un demi-sourire.

« Avant toute chose, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi du miroir que je t'avais donné avant de te lancer stupidement dans cette mission ? Honnêtement, Harry », dit Sirius, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Le Ministère de la Magie ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et dit finalement : « Oh ! »

« Excusez-moi, » interrompit Hermione.

Les coins de la bouche de Sirius frémirent parce que sa main était levée comme si elle était en classe. Etre bûcheur à ce point, c'en était presque attendrissant. Il hocha la tête, réfrénant son sourire alors que Hermione se redressait pour poser sa question.

« Merci, » dit-elle, crispée. « Quel miroir ? »

« Euh... » commença Harry.

« Oh s'il-te-plaît ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de partager cette information, mon gars ? » dit Sirius, un faux ton triste dans la voix. « Tu as passé ton temps à Poudlard à t'attirer des ennuis et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de parler de ça ? »

« Eh bien j'ai oublié, » répliqua Harry, sur la défensive. « Et puis d'abord tu as dit que Hermione était un peu comme Mrs. Weasley et que Mrs. Weasley n'aurait pas approuvé. » Hermione émit un petit son. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit en signe de protestation.

« D'accord » dit Sirius. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Hermione. Le garçon n'était pas supposé lui parler de ça. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Ron ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Il laissa échapper un rire devant l'incapacité du garçon à lui répondre. « Bon, si tu n'as pas utilisé le miroir, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Dumbledore, ou au moins ne m'as-tu pas passé un coup de cheminette ? »

« Mais je l'ai fait ! » répliqua tout de suite Harry. « J'ai parlé à Kreattur et il m'a dit que tu étais parti. »

Sirius sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper de colère. « KREATTUR ! » mugit-il. « Viens ici immédiatement. » Il y eu un crac soudain et Kreattur se tenait devant Sirius, sa tête inclinée si bas que son front touchait pratiquement le sol.

« Je veux savoir exactement ce que tu trafiquais. Pourquoi as-tu dis à Harry que j'étais parti ? » Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux l'elfe de maison, l'air furieux. Il entendit le petit cri plaintif qui échappa à Hermione, mais refusa d'en tenir compte.

De sa voix basse d'outre-tombe Kreattur raconta l'histoire. Sirius fut étonné d'apprendre que l'elfe était capable de quitter la maison, et encore plus lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de contourner l'interdiction de ne jamais rien révéler des affaires de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'il posa la question, Kreattur détailla les punitions extrêmes qu'il s'était infligées.

Lorsque Kreattur eut fini de parler, Sirius était complètement hors de lui. Après avoir enduré le fait d'être enfermé dans la pitoyable noirceur de la maison de son enfance avec cet elfe de maison misérable, entendre que la créature n'avait pas seulement trahit l'Ordre mais qu'en pleine connaissance de cause il a voulu les conduire, Harry et lui, à la mort, c'était plus que Sirius n'en pouvait supporter. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il sentit une rage irrépressible monter en lui. D'abord Molly, puis Dumbledore et cette putain de prophétie, et maintenant, maintenant...

Hermione repoussa sa chaise, le bruit des pieds de bois qui raclent le sol de pierre ralentit un peu l'inflation de sa colère. Le bruit de ses petits talons qui claquaient alors qu'elle s'approchait poussa l'elfe de maison à redresser légèrement la tête, en dépit du regard lourd et menaçant de son Maître qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Sirius, je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal, » supplia-t-elle. « Il a déjà fait tout le mal qu'il pouvait. Donne-lui des vêtements et laisse-le partir. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, » dit-il d'un ton rude, regrettant presque la pointe d'impatience dans son ton. « Ce serait moins cruel de- »

« S'il-te-plaît, » pria-t-elle calmement. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait pour ce faire ravaler sa fierté, et ça le poussa à l'écouter. « Je t'en prie, Sirius, sois différent, ne lui fais pas de mal. » Elle posa bravement sa main sur son bras. Le geste le surprit et l'apaisa quelque peu. La vue d'une main féminine sur son bras lui remit en tête dans un flash un souvenir, celui d'une autre main, appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un également sérieux, mais il se débarrassa de cette pensée. Sirius ferma les yeux, soupira d'un air las alors que la raison lentement reprenait le contrôle sur sa colère.

« Je crains vraiment ce qu'il va faire, Hermione, » dit-il, mais même lui pouvait entendre la défaite dans sa voix. Elle avait raison sur un point, Kreattur a vraisemblablement déjà dit tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Je t'en prie, » répéta Hermione, mais un peu plus fort cette fois, comme quelqu'un qui s'approche de la victoire. « Je sais que tu es en colère. Tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, seulement... s'il-te-plaît, donne-lui des vêtements. »

Encore furieux contre l'elfe, mais peu désireux après tout d'avoir le sang de Kreattur sur ses mains, il hocha la tête et accorda à Kreattur un dernier regard fatal avant de sortir de la cuisine et de monter les escaliers jusqu'au couloir. Là il attrapa une vieille écharpe de laine qui pendait à une patère. Il retourna dans la cuisine, pensant que Hermione se serait rassie à sa place. Mais à la vérité, il ne fut pas tant surpris que cela de constater qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, » l'avertit-il. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire, » dit Hermione radieuse en se tournant vers lui. Avant que Sirius ne puisse faire un autre pas en direction de l'elfe de maison, la jeune sorcière jeta soudainement ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota un bref « merci » à son oreille.

Il se raidit légèrement avant de se détendre, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à lui retourner le geste qu'elle s'était déjà écartée. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, ces souvenirs importuns qui lui revenaient à n'importe quel moment étaient un problème récurrent. Ce n'était pas son corps près du sien qui le rendait confus, il savait exactement qui elle était, mais cela lui rappelait des choses enfouies sous bien des années de regret.

Faisant un pas en avant, Hermione à ses côtés, Sirius se planta devant l'elfe de maison. La colère qu'il avait ressentie, même s'il la contrôlait à présent, n'était pas morte et transparaissait dans sa voix. « Kreattur, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix que de te donner des vêtements. »

Les rides sur la lèvre supérieure de l'elfe de maison commencèrent à trembler alors que de grosses larmes jaillissaient du coin de ses yeux. « S'il-s'il vous plaît, M-Maître, » bégaya Kreattur , croassant. « Pas de vêtements, s'il-vous-plaît, pas de vêtements. »

Hermione s'agenouilla pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Kreattur dans un geste réconfortant, mais l'elfe de maison évita le contact comme si elle allait le salir. Sirius ignora les supplications et les larmes de Kreattur. Il attrapa Hermione par l'épaule, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête de se redresser. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, il reporta son attention sur son elfe de maison.

Kreattur attendait, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux et un filet de mucus coulant du groin qui lui servait de nez. Il secouait la tête d'avant en arrière en murmurant des excuses incohérentes. Sirius ferma les yeux, un moment indécis. Etait-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Ça allait être moche, il le sentait dans ses tripes. Il se pencha, fourrant de force l'écharpe dans les mains de Kreattur. Il recula ensuite, obligeant Hermione à faire de même.

L'elfe regardait l'écharpe d'un air d'absolue incrédulité. Et soudainement il se redressa et dit « Kreattur vit uniquement pour servir la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. » Il claqua des doigts, et ensuite tout se passa très vite.

Une étrange ligne rouge apparut sur son cou et, intriguée, Hermione s'avança pour voir ce que c'était. Sirius comprit trop tard ce que l'elfe avait fait : un dernier acte d'obédience.

« Hermione, » dit-il très vite. « Ne regarde pas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son cou ? » demanda-t-elle et elle s'approcha pour poser une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

Ce mouvement le fit basculer en avant, sa tête et son cou glissant de son corps. Du sang, chaud et d'un rouge éclatant, jaillit du cou de l'elfe en gros bouillons qui arrosèrent le visage d'Hermione ainsi que ses vêtements. La tête elle-même rebondit sur le sol avec un bruit mouillé de pomme de terre écrasée avant de s'arrêter aux pieds de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione bondit en arrière avec horreur, incapable de regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce que ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Sirius réagit rapidement et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Il fallu un moment aux autres pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Comme il se dépêchait de quitter la cuisine avec une Hermione inanimée dans les bras, il entendit leurs exclamations de surprise derrière lui.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec elle, il la porta à l'étage dans sa propre chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Quelques sorts de nettoyage plus tard, son visage et ses vêtements ne portaient plus trace de sang. Une petite porte au fond de la pièce menait à une salle de bains, où il alla chercher un gant de toilette et le passa sous l'eau froide du robinet. Le lit craqua à peine lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle pour appliquer doucement le linge mouillé sur son visage.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Rémus depuis le seuil d'un ton préoccupé.

« Toujours dans les vap' » répliqua Sirius avec un soupir. « Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il s'efforcerait d'exaucer le vœu de Tante Elladora. »

« Dumbledore s'est occupé du corps, » dit Rémus. « Molly et Arthur sont revenus alors que nous étions en plein nettoyage. Ils ont quitté la maison, mais Ron a insisté pour rester. »

« Dis-moi, toi tu comprends ma position à propos de Harry ? » demanda-t-il, toujours pressant le gant de toilette sur les joues et le front de Hermione.

Rémus ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se saisit plutôt du poignet de Hermione. Il ne devait pas lui-même savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Sirius n'était pas dupe.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être entièrement d'accord, mais oui, je comprends pourquoi tu tiens cette position, » répondit finalement Rémus d'un ton prudent.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre, » répliqua Sirius, se tournant légèrement sur le lit pour faire face à Rémus. « Mon boulot, c'est de le protéger. »

« En tant que parrain, oui », acquiesça Rémus. « Mais en tant que membre de l'Ordre - »

« En tant que membre de l'Ordre j'ai seulement juré de donner ma vie » l'interrompit Sirius. « Pas la sienne. »

Une petite plainte du côté du lit poussa Rémus à se rapprocher encore et Sirius à reporter son attention sur la jeune sorcière.

« Te voilà, » dit-il tranquillement. « On t'avait perdue, pendant un moment. »

Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit mais soudainement elle se redressa et jeta une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de son cou. « Je suis désolée, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » la tranquillisa-t-il, encore une fois déconcerté par sa démonstration physique. Mais cette fois-ci il y était quelque peu préparé et l'enlaça gentiment de ses bras. « Tu avais le cœur bien placé. »

Ses excuses se transformèrent en sanglots silencieux alors qu'elle se penchait sur son cou. D'un air impuissant, il regarda Rémus qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Une petite part de lui réalisa que ça lui avait manqué ; une proximité physique avec un être humain, un luxe qu'il lui avait été rarement accordé. En dépit de la provenance et du fait que c'était elle qui recherchait un peu de réconfort, il en profita aussi, s'autorisant à prendre simplement ce contact pour ce qu'il était.

« Oh Sirius, » dit misérablement Hermione en se reculant, ses yeux toujours brillants de larmes. « Tout est de ma faute. »

« Non, » contra-t-il fermement. « Ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute. C'est de la puissante magie, mise en place il y a des siècles, qui lie les elfes de maison aux sorciers. C'est cruel et barbare, je suis d'accord, mais c'est le monde tel qu'il est. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant, Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » dit-elle désespérément. « Il n'est coupable de rien. »

Rémus s'approcha encore un peu du lit et sourit à Hermione. « Tu voulais bien faire, » dit-il de manière rassurante. « Et personne, même Sirius, ne pensait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il a fait. »

Hermione renifla et approuva. Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Harry et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du lit et s'assirent bruyamment.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry.

« C'était saig- » (1) Ron s'arrêta à temps, réalisant que ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas très approprié. « Hum, je voulais dire horrible, vraiment horrible. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione donna l'impression de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Puis elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et lui pardonna d'un sourire indulgent.

« Pardon, » marmonna Ron simplement. « Je suis un idiot. » Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge en réponse, sans approuver ni désapprouver, et Sirius eut presque envie de rire. Pauvre Ron.

~oOo~

(1) Intraduisible : « It was bloo- »


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, voilà la suite de la traduction de la fic de Ceredwen (liens sur mon profil). Cette histoire n'est donc pas à moi, et Ceredwen a emprunté son univers à JKR, bien sûr.

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

« Pauvre Kreattur, » murmure-t-il.

« Oui, » réplique-t-elle tristement. « Je me sens toujours mal en pensant à ce qui lui est arrivé. C'était de ma faute. »

Il lui serra la main. « Non, mignonne, je te l'avais dit déjà alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux. J'avais un pressentiment... et pourtant je n'aurais jamais pu savoir, jamais pu imaginer qu'il... »

« Oui, » dit-elle encore une fois.

Le silence s'installe alors qu'il réfléchit à quels souvenirs-clés choisir. Il ne veut pas laisser à ses enfants des informations inutiles qu'ils connaîtraient déjà. Avec son aide, Harry a détruit les Horcruxes, puis Voldemort. S'ils veulent savoir comment ça s'est passé il y a des douzaines de livres sur le sujet, ou mieux, ils peuvent toujours demander à leur parrain.

Ce qu'il voudrait qu'ils voient, c'est à quel point c'est difficile pour lui de ne pas l'aimer. Comment son intelligence passionnée et son esprit vif se sont frayés petit à petit un chemin dans son cœur, de telle manière que lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus une fille mais déjà une jeune femme, il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il veut qu'ils voient également ce qu'elle a vu, même si sur ce point il ne peut bien sûr avoir aucune certitude.

C'est difficile de choisir précisément les moments importants de ces deux années. Ce n'est par exemple que maintenant, juste maintenant, qu'il a appris que pendant quarante ans il s'était trompé sur le moment où il a commencé à lui plaire. Enfin, à lui plaire... A tomber amoureuse de lui. Tuer l'elfe était une menace en l'air ; il était en colère, c'est tout. Même s'il y avait certainement une envie de meurtre dans ses yeux, il ne serait jamais passé à l'acte. Elle le sait aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque elle ne s'en doutait pas.

Le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble dans le cabinet de travail – ça, ça semble important, pense-t-il. Une autre pièce du puzzle qu'ils étaient en train d'assembler tous les deux sans le savoir.

Ses yeux sont toujours clos, l'odeur de jasmin toujours dans l'air et deux mains douces, une jeune et une juste un peu moins, toujours en train de réchauffer les siennes.

~oOo~

« Je suis quasiment certain que je suis déjà tombé sur des livres parlant des Horcruxes dans le vieux cabinet de travail de mon père. »

« Quoi ? » Dumbledore se tourna brusquement vers Sirius.

« J'en suis presque sûr, » dit Sirius en hochant la tête. « Mais les trouver, ça ne va pas être une partie de rigolade. »

« Je peux aider, » offrit Rémus, mais Dumbledore secoua immédiatement la tête.

« On ne peut pas se passer de toi, et tu sais exactement pourquoi, » contra le vieux sorcier.

« Hum... » dit Hermione, la voix hésitante et sa main à demi levée encore une fois. « Moi je peux aider. Je suis douée en recherches et je suis à l'aise dans une bibliothèque. »

Sirius rit doucement. « En fait, le cabinet de travail n'est plus vraiment rangé, ou organisé. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai peut-être laissé échappé un peu de ma... frustration l'an passé, une fois ou deux. » Sirius arborait un large sourire d'excuse, même si à son avis le cabinet de travail l'avait bien cherché.

« Une fois ou deux ? » dit Rémus dans un éclat de rire. « Une ou deux fois par semaine serait plus proche de la vérité. »

« Donc, c'est-- » dit Hermione, laissant la question en suspens.

« Un désastre total, » répliqua Rémus, toujours souriant à Sirius qui eut le bon goût d'adopter une expression chagrinée.

« On va d'abord devoir trier et classer » dit finalement Sirius. « Ça va nous demander du temps et des efforts. »

« Je suis toujours d'accord pour aider, » dit fermement Hermione. « Si le Professeur Lupin n'est pas disponible, je veux bien faire mon possible. »

« Ça marche pour moi, » répliqua Sirius. « Albus ? »

Dumbledore regarda attentivement Hermione avant d'approuver. « J'avais prévu de fouiller la bibliothèque des Black, avec Sirius bien sûr ; toutefois, je pourrais ainsi me consacrer à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, que j'ai trouvée un peu évasive sur le sujet. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Hermione, choquée. « Je croyais que la plupart des textes magiques pouvaient être trouvés à Poudlard. »

« En règle générale, c'est vrai, » répondit pensivement Dumbledore. « Sirius, quand as-tu croisé ces livres dont tu parlais ? »

« Au cours de l'année écoulée, » répliqua-t-il. « Tu sais, avant-- »

« Avant que tu ne détruises complètement le cabinet dans un accès de rage typiquement adolescente ? » enchaîna Rémus, sournois. Sirius lui retourna un regard bien senti.

« Donc tu n'es pas tombé sur ces livres durant ton enfance ici ? » demanda Dumbledore, clairement excité par quelque chose.

« Non » répondit Sirius. « Regulus et moi étions rarement autorisés à pénétrer dans le cabinet de travail, pour être honnête. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est possible que Voldemort ait caché les livres dans la bibliothèque des Black lui-même, » dit Dumbledore. « En fait, je suis presque certain que c'est comme ça qu'ils y sont arrivés. »

« Il y avait certainement accès à travers Bellatrix ou Narcissa », acquiesça Rémus. « Tu ne crois pas, Sirius ? »

« Un peu, mon neveu » dit Sirius, clairement convaincu. « Et dire que je les ai déjà vus... »

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, » dit Hermione fermement. « On va les trouver. »

Sirius hocha la tête en sa direction et lui sourit. Il avait encore quelques réticences à laisser Hermione pénétrer dans le cabinet. La maison dissimulait des dangers du sol au plafond et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Et l'état du cabinet de travail était plutôt traître. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y mettre un peu d'ordre avant qu'elle n'y pénètre.

« Tu sais que tu vas donc devoir rester en Angleterre, » dit Rémus après un moment de contemplation. « Je suis toujours persuadé que tu n'y es pas en sûreté. »

« J'ai du travail qui m'attend, » dit Dumbledore. « Il faut que je prenne contact avec diverses personnes. Tu me seras bien utile en restant ici, Sirius. »

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » demanda Hermione impatiemment.

« D'abord, » dit Dumbledore, « je pense que nous devrions raccompagner Harry chez les Dursley, et j'imagine que tes parents veulent te voir également. »

Sirius adressa un gigantesque sourire à Harry. « Je sens que je vais adorer ça. »

« Sirius, » dit Rémus, un avertissement dans la voix. Il fut superbement ignoré.

« C'est toi qui me raccompagne ? » demanda Harry, visiblement enchanté.

« Je me disais, ouais, » répondit Sirius, « des années que je n'ai pas vu Pétunia. »

« Tu connais ma Tante ? » demanda Harry stupéfait.

« Bien sûr... enfin... en quelque sorte, » répondit Sirius. « Ta mère était une de mes plus proches amies et elle avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire à propos de sa soeur. »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » dit Rémus d'une voix sévère. « Tu devrais le renvoyer par le train avec les autres enfants. »

« Toutes nos affaires sont là-bas » dit Hermione nerveusement. « On doit vraiment retourner à l'école. »

« D'accord, » dit Sirius, une note de désappointement dans la voix. Il sourit soudainement et fit un clin d'œil à Harry : « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon gars. Je viens toujours te chercher pour passer les vacances d'été avec moi ! »

~oOo~

« Passer du temps avec vous dans la salle commune, ç'a été comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, » murmure Sirius.

« Hm ? » demande Hermione. « Oh attends, je sais. Tu parles de quand Rémus et toi nous avez ramené à la salle commune, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » réplique-t-il en inclinant simplement la tête.

« Au début, tu semblais vraiment ailleurs, » ajoute-t-elle prudemment. « Tu étais dans tes souvenirs, à penser à eux deux, non ? »

Il se débattit avec son passé pendant un long moment. Le doux ressac de la culpabilité s'était mis à sucer tranquillement sa peine, comme on aspire la moelle d'un os, lorsqu'il avait ramené les enfants à l'école.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront deviner cela », dit-il. « Je ne me laissais pas aller, tout se passait dans ma tête. Et puis, j'avais montré à Harry un truc ou deux avec l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a jamais parlé. »

« En fait si, il l'a fait, mais des mois plus tard, des mois après cette blague avec le chapeau. » Il y avait un certain ton dans sa voix. Plus clairement que des mots ne pourraient le faire, ce ton disait que même si certains actes peuvent être pardonnés et que l'on est en mesure de passer outre, la douleur s'attarde parfois, et ce au-delà du raisonnable. Avec les êtres humains on ne peut jamais parler de « raisonnable » ou de « normal ».

Au lieu de parler, il serre sa main. C'était devenu une sorte de signal émotionnel entre eux au fil des années, un code. Il confirmait ainsi qu'il était coupable et qu'il avait mal agi, même s'il se savait pardonné depuis des années.

« Harry était persuadé que tu allais passer ton temps à me commander, comme tu le faisais avec eux, » dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vraiment ? »

« En tout cas, tu as essayé... » il la taquine.

~oOo~

La vue de la salle commune des Gryffondor lui ramena douloureusement en tête de doux souvenirs qui n'étaient plus maintenant que de la nourriture à Détraqueur. Ou peut-être même moins, Sirius ne voulait plus vraiment penser à tous ces souvenirs qui gisaient ou pas au fond des ventres de ces goules.

Un peu de la sensation d'être un élève ici s'infiltra en lui à travers le canapé, comme il s'y relaxait, entouré de Harry et de ses amis. Beaucoup de premières fois sont advenues à cet endroit précis où il était assis. Ses souvenirs luttaient pour former des images dans sa tête. La forme exacte de ses longues tresses rousses avait du mal à s'imposer, de même que la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. En revanche, leurs voix essoufflées qui se mélangèrent, la première nuit où il accepta de se faire lui-même pénétrer, résonnaient à ses oreilles au moment où elle fusionnèrent dans un cri glorieux, ensemble. Ils se fichaient complètement de se faire surprendre à l'époque, mais ils étaient jeunes et ils étaient amoureux, et la jeunesse est insouciante et ivre de sa propre importance.

« Tu n'étais pas revenu ici depuis la troisième année, » dit Harry alors que Sirius se rendait compte que tout le monde était silencieux. Il s'interrogea sur le regard étrange que lui lançait Hermione : lui avait-elle posé une question ?

Un sourire désenchanté apparut sur son visage fatigué. L'un dans l'autre, cela valait probablement mieux que Harry sache que son parrain était un peu dingue sur les bords. Il y avait un éclat de sympathie dans les yeux de Harry, une bienveillance, mais pas de pitié. Merlin, il aurait détesté ça.

« Je crois bien que oui, » dit-il finalement, après une longue inspiration, presque un baillement. « Ouais, ça doit être ça. » Son regard voulut se poser sur Ron, celui qu'il avait attaqué ce soir-là. Mais à la place il s'arrêta pour dévisager Hermione. Inquiète ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais quoi que c'était il la percerait à jour. Elle agissait de manière assez particulière depuis l'incident avec Kreattur.

« Je veux absolument tout savoir sur ce que mon père et toi avez pu trafiquer, » dit Harry.

« Vraiment ? eh bien voyons... Une fois nous avons métamorphosé le Chevalier du Catogan et l'avons sorti de son portrait, » raconta Sirius. « Un cauchemar pour le remettre à sa place, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Le Chevalier du Catogan, vraiment ? C'est génial ! » s'exclama Ron. « Bien que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir ça, il est vraiment timbré celui-là. »

Hermione rencontra le regard de Sirius alors qu'elle se levait, ses livres et ses sacs dans ses bras. Mais elle détourna promptement les yeux, tournant la tête vers les escaliers. Il supposa qu'elle était encore fatiguée suite à son épreuve.

« Je vais me coucher, » annonça-t-elle. « Bonne nuit Sirius. Les garçons, ne vous couchez pas trop tard. » Hermione regarda Sirius encore une fois avant de grimper les escaliers des filles.

« Bonne nuit Hermione » répondirent en choeur Harry et Ron.

« Content que tu te sentes mieux. On s'voit dans quelques semaines, hein ? » dit Sirius. Avec sa main elle fit un vague signe d'agrément avant de disparaître.

« Est-ce que toi et mon père vous avez jamais trouvé comment passer cet obstacle ? » Harry avait les yeux fixés sur l'escalier des filles.

« Un sale choc, je peux le garantir, » approuva Ron.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir vraiment essayé si vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé, » les taquina Sirius.

Sirius regarda autour de lui mais à part eux la salle commune était vide. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles. A chaque pas il retrouvait un peu d'une attitude furtive qu'il pensait avoir oubliée depuis longtemps. C'était une vieille sensation et pourtant ça lui semblait familier, aussi familier que de négocier un virage un peu court sur sa moto volante juste pour entendre son meilleur ami hurler comme une fille. Il brandit sa baguette d'un geste large, suivi immédiatement d'un brillant jet de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ? » demanda Harry. Il était maintenant assis au bord de sa chaise, regardant son parrain avec respect. Celui-ci posa précautionneusement un pied sur l'escalier des filles. Silence bienheureux.

« Nous n'avions pas un génie bénévole qui faisait tout le travail pour nous, » les réprimanda Sirius. « Si vous voulez aller mater les petits trésors des filles - »

Ron et Harry rirent en retour, mais en rougissant tout de même.

« Je vous dirai le sort que j'ai utilisé et même comment je l'ai modifié, mais pour le reste... je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes ! »

Soudain, Ron bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, essayant de le dissimuler avec sa main et par un sourire embarrassé.

« Si tu es fatigué, va au lit, » lui offrit Harry. « Moi je vais rester encore quelque temps. J'aimerais discuter avec Sirius tant que je le peux. » Ron acquiesça et se leva lourdement, lançant un petit 'bonne nuit' en quittant la salle. Harry et Sirius lui répondirent, puis s'installèrent tranquillement alors que Ron montait les escaliers d'un pas pesant.

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit quel sort... » dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

« Immobulus modifié avec un damper pour l'alarme, » répondit Sirius.

« Vraiment ? Un Immobulus, » médita Harry. « Je ne sais décidemment rien sur les modifications de sorts. »

« Eh bien d'abord, tu dois apprendre ton latin, » commença Sirius. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas pris ce cours, si ? »

« Ils ne l'enseignent pas à Poudlard, » répliqua Harry. « Et à l'école primaire j'ai appris le français et l'allemand. »

« Le latin est très utile quand tu commences à créer tes propres sorts, ou pour en modifier d'autres, » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il y a des avantages à avoir été élevé dans une famille de sorciers. On m'a appris le latin, le grec et le français avant même que je ne rentre à Poudlard. »

« Le français ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui, ça c'était plutôt parce que j'étais un Black. Mais ce n'est pas très utile pour travailler les sorts, à la vérité, » dit Sirius en fronçant derechef les sourcils. « Mais le latin et le grec, en revanche... »

« Tu ne vas jamais me dire le sort que tu as utilisé, en fait » reprit Harry. « Tu veux que je me mette au latin ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'apprendre les mots dont nos sorts sont issus. »

« C'est à cause de Mrs. Weasley, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, bougon. « Tu veux prouver que tu peux être responsable. »

Sirius rit tout bas. « Peut-être. » Il fit un petit sourire forcé. « Bon, au plus tard je te verrais juste avant ton anniversaire. Je vais voyager pas mal, mais ta chouette saura toujours où me trouver. Je pense que Hermione me rejoindra dans quelques semaines. Une fois qu'elle sera installée, j'essaierai de te venir te faire quelques visites. »

« Si elle te laisse faire, » grommela Harry.

« Je vous demande pardon, » dit Sirius, offensé. « Je suis un sorcier adulte, maintenant. »

« Et elle aussi elle le sera, dans quelques semaines, » contra Harry.

Sirius choisit d'ignorer cette dernière phrase.

~oOo~

« Ah ! » il murmure doucement.

« Quoi, mon amour ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je peux me montrer mature moi aussi si je veux », marmotte-t-il.

Son petit rire le surprend.

« Hm ? »

« Oh, c'est juste que je trouve cela savoureux que tu puisses te montrer immature à propos d'être mature, » dit-elle, et elle pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Il se renfrogne un peu, mais sans le vouloir. « Contente-toi de prendre le souvenir suivant, d'accord femme ? »

« Bien sûr, chéri, bien sûr. »

Naturellement, elle sait.

~oOo~

Le son de ses bottes sur le sol de pierre du château faisait doucement écho aux oreilles de Sirius alors qu'il arpentait ces couloirs qu'il avait autrefois si bien connus. Il y avait quelque chose de doux-amer dans le fait d'être de retour. Ça dit quoi sur sa vie, le fait que ses souvenirs les plus heureux soient ici ?

« Un beau putain d'échec, voilà ce que ça dit, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Les années d'après-Poudlard furent remplies de plus d'amour et d'attachement qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, mais elles étaient aussi marquées du sceau de la peur. C'était difficile d'être heureux dans une pareille époque, mais eux ils n'étaient pas malheureux. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ses semelles claquèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'escalier alors qu'il poursuivait sa descente. Il apercevait Lily qui lui souriait de son sourire serein, se reculant dans l'ombre des portes et l'invitant à la rejoindre. James lui faisant des clins d'œil dans les coins sombres, dansant à la périphérie de ses yeux. Souriant. Téméraire. Idiot.

Quelques pas plus tard, Sirius avait quitté l'escalier et s'était retrouvé devant les gargouilles de pierre. « Bonsoir, l'ami, » dit-il en se rapprochant.

« Ami ? Tu as entendu ça ? Je suis son ami maintenant, » dit la première gargouille avec hauteur.

« Ils prennent de plus en plus de libertés chaque année, » ajouta l'autre.

« Vous allez finir par me vexer, » sourit Sirius. « Même si j'imagine que ma voix est un peu plus grave aujourd'hui, que j'ai un peu plus de poils sur le menton. Et des rides d'inquiétude. » Il soupira ostensiblement.

« Que je sois transformé en Boursouflet, » dit la première gargouille. « Sirius Black qui vit et qui respire comme toi et moi ! »

« Ni toi ni moi ne vivons ni ne respirons, » lui répliqua la deuxième gargouille.

« Bien les gars, même si j'adorerais rester un peu pour tailler le bout de gras... » commença Sirius. « Bonbons à la liqueur ! »

« N'en dis pas plus, » dit la première gargouille en s'écartant. « Et sois prévenu, IL est là-haut. »

« Ah, » dit Sirius délicatement. « Rogue. Quelle chance. »

Tournant doucement, s'élevant vers le bureau, Sirius s'ordonna à lui-même de garder son calme. Il se demandait juste d'un air maussade combien de temps il serait capable de retenir son fichu caractère.

« Directeur, je voulais juste vous faire part de mon inquiétude. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

« Severus, s'il te plaît - » dit Dumbledore, d'une voix morne et grise. « Ah Sirius, entre donc. »

« J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé le moyen de te rendre utile, cabot, » cracha Rogue, venimeux. « Directeur, je vous implore - »

« Merci Severus, ce sera tout, » dit Dumbledore, gentiment mais fermement. Sirius pouvait sentir le ricanement ridicule qui menaçait de le faire passer pour immature titiller le coin de sa bouche. Pour se distraire, il se tourna vers Phineas Nigellus, mais la similarité entre Rogue et son propre ancêtre était trop frappante. L'envie de ricaner se fit encore plus pressante lorsque Phineas laissa échapper une petite toux et sortit précipitamment de son portrait.

Sirius était fier de lui, fier de laisser son amusement guider son silence. Il se moquait de Severus juste avec ses yeux, tandis que le gosse en lui dansait tout nu sur la table, sa bite à l'air qui battait un rythme sauvage entre son estomac et ses cuisses alors qu'il se moquait physiquement de son ancien ennemi. Sirius l'Adulte Mature s'assit calmement sur sa chaise alors que Severus partait, vaincu.

« Puis-je me permettre de te féliciter pour la maîtrise de soi dont tu as fait preuve ? » dit Dumbledore en tendant à Sirius une jarre remplie de bonbons. « C'est une nouveauté plus que bienvenue. »

« Les gargouilles m'avaient prévenues, » dit Sirius en se jetant une petite pastille jaune dans la bouche.

« Eh bien, il va falloir que je pense à les remercier, » médita Dumbledore. « J'espère que toi et Rémus avez veillé au bon retour de Harry et de ses amis ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais. Mais il est reparti aussitôt. Il se doutait que j'voulais passer un peu de temps avec Harry, et puis il avait des trucs à faire avec d'autres personnes. »

« J'avais prévu de te parler de mes projets à propos de l'éducation de Harry pour cette année, ainsi que de revoir quelques détails de ta mission en France, mais je viens juste de parvenir à assembler quelques pièces dans mon puzzle et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'accompagner. »

« Bien sûr. Maintenant ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Où ça ? »

« La maison d'enfance de la mère de Voldemort. »

~oOo~

Il décide de passer sur la visite à la maison Gaunt. Elle n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ont trouvé l'anneau et Dumbledore l'a passé à son doigt avant que Sirius ne puisse le retenir. Qu'est-ce que tout ça peut faire ? Ce qui est important, en revanche, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est rentré.

« Une partie de celui-ci est juste pour toi, » il dit doucement.

« D'accord, mon cœur. »

« Je sais que tu aimes regarder, chaton. »

Regulus toussa. « Papa. »

« Pardon, fils. »

~oOo~

La vieille porte de chêne se referma lentement avec un petit bruit sec lorsque Sirius entra au 12, square Grimmauld. Sa brève mission en France n'avait pas été couronnée de succès, comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu. Il avait plu sans cesse depuis qu'il était parti. Dès qu'il put, il avait transplané chez lui, fatigué et usé, réjoui d'être enfin débarrassé de son assommant contact de Camargue. Ses vêtements étaient plus que sales et tout le bas de sa robe était marron de boue. Il pouvait sentir la saleté s'incruster dans sa peau.

La maison était très calme, ce qui signifiait que ses invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés. C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle Sirius voulait rentrer si vite à la maison. D'un pas furtif issu d'une longue pratique, il passa devant le portrait de sa mère sans la déranger. Les autres portraits, ceux qu'il à qui il n'avait pas encore jeté de sort, se contentaient de chuchoter sur son passage. Personne à part sa mère n'aurait osé affronter sa colère.

Les lattes du plancher grincèrent sous le poids du voyageur débraillé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches de la cuisine. Un geste de sa baguette et il y alluma quelques lampes à gaz. Sur la table de la cuisine il y avait un parchemin. Sirius s'en empara et jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur les mots qui y étaient écrits.

La note fut froissée et jetée à la corbeille avec un grognement. « Ça, je le savais déjà. »

Sirius fit un rapide inventaire pour être sûr qu'il y avait assez de nourriture dans les garde-mangers pour quelques jours, avant de monter au dernier étage. Il jeta à peine un regard aux initiales RAB et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

Sa sinistre cape de voyage, mouillée et pleine de terre, fut la première à être ôtée et jetée dans la panière à linge. Ensuite il enleva ses lourdes chaussures recouvertes de saletés et soupira de soulagement en agitant ses orteils. Son pantalon fut le suivant, il collait à ses jambes tandis qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser, étant au moins aussi trempé que sa robe. Sa chemise, autrefois blanche mais maintenant maculée de boue, fut enlevée d'un haussement d'épaule, immédiatement suivie par son maillot de corps et son caleçon.

La sensation de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles fatigués et endoloris était merveilleuse. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été incroyablement intenses. La plupart des pistes que ses contacts lui avaient indiquées s'étaient révélées des impasses, absolument inutiles. Il déposa sur son éponge de bain ce savon à la lavande et à la sauge qui dégageait une odeur si virile, inspirant profondément. En soupirant, il se laissa glisser un peu contre le mur. L'os de sa hanche ne saillait pas autant qu'avant et un bref regard dans le miroir lui indiqua que ses côtes n'étaient plus aussi visibles non plus. Avec la liberté on retrouve le goût de manger, et il reprenait aussi un peu de masse musculaire. C'était plutôt une pensée heureuse, se dit-il en se savonnant et en frottant fort pour enlever toute trace de la saleté qu'il avait ramenée du Sud de la France.

L'éponge de bain descendit le long de son torse, et plus bas encore, mais il la laissa tomber lorsqu'il atteignit son sexe. L'eau chaude mélangée au savon rendait sa main glissante alors qu'il la laissait aller et venir le long de sa bite, se caressant sans se presser. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de se taper une branlette décente depuis des semaines, et il comptait bien profiter de celle-ci au maximum.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il ne combattit pas les pensées qui lui venaient spontanément en tête. Le souvenir d'être touché de cette même façon, ou d'être surpris agréablement au beau milieu de sa douche, remplaça son habituelle solitude dans ces brefs et rares moments volés.

Mais ça faisait trop longtemps, et il devint vite impatient. Il ne s'accordait pas souvent ce genre de choses, car se faire jouir ainsi se finissait toujours dans les larmes, et Sirius haïssait les larmes – surtout les siennes. Il accéléra alors son mouvement de va-et-vient, toujours plus vite, la respiration haletante. La main qu'il avait initialement posée sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête étant dorénavant occupée à masser doucement ses couilles.

Des éclats de souvenirs l'assaillirent juste avant la jouissance, la sensation d'une main, ou le son de son nom articulé en un désespoir passionné. Il n'eût plus besoin que d'un ou deux coups avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne grogne de soulagement. La giclée blanche se perdit sous le jet chaud de la douche comme un collier de perles oublié, ainsi que tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves. Il se laissa aller lourdement contre le carrelage du mur, laissant les battements de son cœur et sa respiration revenir à la normale. Il lava la dernière preuve en se passant la tête sous l'eau.

Une fois séché et habillé, propre et frais, Sirius descendit l'escalier pour aller manger un morceau. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches de la cuisine, il entendit le petit bruit du loquet de la porte d'entrée ainsi que ses gonds qui grincèrent légèrement. Le soleil de l'après-midi éclaira alors le sombre intérieur de la vieille maison. Une mince silhouette se découpa à contre-jour. La maison fut immédiatement plongée de nouveau dans la pénombre lorsque la porte se referma. Le bruit de petits talons sur le sol indiquait que le nouveau arrivant était du genre féminin, ce que sa voix confirma aussitôt.

« Sirius ? C'est toi ? » demanda Hermione avec une certaine hésitation.

« En tout cas ça l'était la dernière fois qu'j'ai vérifié, » plaisanta-t-il. « Comment vas-tu ? T'as faim ? J'étais sur le point de me faire un sandwich. »

« Non merci, » répondit Hermione, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avant de le suivre dans la cuisine. « J'ai mangé il y a une heure avec mes parents. »

« Une petite tasse de thé, alors ? » proposa Sirius par-dessus son épaule en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ce serait parfait, » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à la table. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« De la boue (1), » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire furtif, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Pardon ? » demanda-elle, confuse.

« Parfois, travailler pour l'Ordre c'est salissant, » répondit-il. « Au sens littéral, pas figuratif. »

« Ah, » dit Hermione. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius, se détournant de la bouilloire pour lui jeter un regard scrutateur. « Pas trente-six mille questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre parce que ça concerne l'Ordre ? »

« Eh bien, non, » dit patiemment Hermione. « Tu as dit que c'était un travail pour l'Ordre, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas en parler. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, » il dit d'un ton amusé. « toi, tu es l'élève sérieuse. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit son de protestation alors que Sirius riait doucement. Lorsqu'il posa le thé devant elle, il remarqua que ses cheveux habituellement en broussaille semblaient plus soyeux, presque resplendissants, et s'il ne se trompait pas, elle portait même du maquillage.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as changé depuis cet été, » remarqua-t-il en passant. « Pour qui est-ce que tu t'es pomponnée ? Tu es bien consciente que tout se passera entre toi, moi, et un cabinet de travail dévasté, dis-moi ? »

Au lieu de répondre haut et fort à sa manière habituelle, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et se cacha derrière sa tasse. Sirius secoua la tête et sortit du pain, de la viande et du fromage pour se faire son sandwich. Les adolescentes, s'il se souvenait bien, pouvaient parfois se montrer un peu bizarres.

« Donc, pour répondre à ta question, » reprit-il comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun silence étrange ou inconfortable qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. « J'ai eu des nouvelles de Harry, de temps en temps. Sa chouette est parvenue à me trouver en Fr-, enfin je veux dire : là où j'étais. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et ne formaient plus qu'une ligne. Il savait qu'elle essayait de se retenir pour ne pas rire. Merci Merlin, il préférait ça, et de loin.

« France ? » proposa-t-elle, impudente, le ricanement dans la voix et les sourcils levés.

Sirius lui lança un regard suave avant de mordre dans son sandwich de se diriger vers le placard pour y prendre une bouteille de Bierraubeurre.

« Il dit qu'il pense venir ici à la fin du mois, » continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas divulgué quelque chose qu'il devait garder pour lui. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand'chose à dire de son voyage en France et donc s'il n'y avait rien à dire, pourquoi était-ce un secret ? C'est pas vraiment le sujet, se rappela-t-il. Et si ça avait été un vrai secret ?

« J'imagine, » dit Hermione, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. « Il déteste vraiment cet endroit. Dis-moi, tu as entendu parlé de toutes ces tempêtes qui sont passées sur la France ces dernières semaines ? Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de souffler. »

Sirius mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich, pour cacher son sourire. La bûcheuse était également effrontée.

« Je vais bientôt aller voir comment il va. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Pétunia, » tenta Sirius, lui lançant un appât en espérant la détourner de sa cible.

« Sirius, tu penses vraiment que c'est raisonnable ? » dit Hermione d'un ton lourd de désapprobation. Sirius prit une nouvelle bouchée de son sandwich et pencha la tête en guise d'excuse. Bien joué, Black, s'auto-congratula-t-il. Hermione sirota son thé tout parvenant à afficher un air de dédain proprement effrayant . Comment quelqu'un de si jeune pouvait parvenir à cela ? Sirius lança le dernier morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche, mâcha, avala et prit une gorgée de Bierraubeurre.

« T'es prête ? »

« Oui, » dit Hermione avec un reniflement affecté. « Presque. »

« Super, » dit Sirius avec un large sourire. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur... Comment est-ce qu'il était parvenu à ce résultat ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Oh, si ! peut-être... Il avait osé mentionner faire quelque chose d'à peu près inconsidéré. Le dénouement vérifiera cette classification, bien sûr. Ou pas.

Occupé en Camargue, Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper du cabinet de travail de son père. La petite exclamation de surprise choquée poussée par Hermione le fit se sentir presque honteux. Les morceaux d'un abat-jour de verre lourdement ornementé furent poussés hors du chemin par de petites chaussures féminines. Leur propriétaire tâchait visiblement de dissimuler son horreur. Faisant de son mieux pour rester optimiste en face de la tâche intimidante qui les attendait, Sirius prit une voix encourageante :

« Apparemment, les livres n'ont rien, » dit-il pour engager poliment la conversation. Hermione brandit quelques feuilles en mauvais état, sûrement arrachées d'un livre. Sirius eut un soupir de lassitude. Il détestait décidément les conséquences.

Le dessus du bureau de son père, une lourde pièce de marbre noir, arborait une impressionnante fissure en son milieu. Sirius dégagea les morceaux de ce qui fut un buste de Salazar Serpentard pour évaluer les dommages sur le marbre.

« Reparo, » murmura-t-il, brandissant sa baguette. De la fissure s'échappa un peu de fumée et quelques débris. Le marbre se répara avec un bruit sourd qui rappelait une avalanche de pierre lointaine. Il allait faire de même avec le buste mais s'interrompit, levant les yeux au ciel :

« Evanesco. »

« Je pense que celles-ci doivent provenir de celui-ci » marmonna Hermione d'un air absent. En réponse Sirius lui fit un 'hum' qui ne l'engageait à rien.

« Rémus et moi avons retiré tout ce que nous avons trouvé qui pouvait être apparenté à de la Magie noire, » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Enfin, excepté les livres, bien sûr. On y a pas touché. »

« Et c'était avant- » demanda Hermione. Son ton était lourd de désapprobation.

« Tout ça, oui » répliqua sèchement Sirius. Merlin qu'elle était difficile à cerner, comme personne ! Parfois taquine et pleine d'humour, et d'autres fois assez étrange, voire pire – complètement responsable. D'abord il y eut le changement dans son apparence. Puis ce moment de silence inconfortable lorsqu'elle sembla perdre sa capacité à parler normalement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle l'avait aussi regardé bizarrement à plusieurs reprises. Et maintenant cette désapprobation à la Molly à propos du fait d'aller chercher Harry ou d'avoir détruit le cabinet de travail de son père.

Oui, enfin... Peut-être qu'il la méritait, celle-là...

« J'admets que c'était plutôt immature de ma part, » dit-il avec un léger ton contrit.

« Oh, je ne sous-entendais pas- » dit-elle très vite.

« Non, non, bien sûr. Tout va bien. » l'interrompit-il en riant. Elle lui fit un sourire et rougit soudainement.

Rougit ?

Sirius rit tout bas, pour lui-même. Oh, Merlin, c'était simplement, eh bien... délicieux. Il envisagea alors tous les moyens de la taquiner à ce sujet, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il faisait ça juste pour s'amuser. Les limites de ce qui était uniquement de l'humour étaient parfois un peu floues avec lui, mais pas à propos de ça.

Alors voilà... Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas s'être complètement ramolli s'il parvenait encore à attirer l'attention d'une jolie adolescente. Cette pensée le motiva alors qu'il réparait l'abat-jour de verre de la lampe et posait cette dernière sur le bureau.

« Je pensais qu'il serait plus grand, » dit Hermione qui en avait enfin fini avec le livre. « Le cabinet de travail, je veux dire. »

« Oh si tu savais... » dit Sirius doucement d'une voix basse et sombre. Mystérieuse. Il se colla immédiatement une tape mentale derrière la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, en dépit de l'amusement que ça pourrait lui procurer.

Hermione lui répondit, d'une voix qui tentait de dissimuler un tremblement. Sirius détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« J'aime les bibliothèques » dit-elle. « Et les livres. Quelque part, ça doit expliquer pourquoi je m'attendais à une pièce plus grande. »

« Eh bien, ça en fait un endroit plutôt intime, non ? » dit-il, haussant immédiatement les sourcils. 'Intime' ? Bon, on va dire que ce n'était qu'un accident.

« Oui, » reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. « Ce sera un bel endroit quand nous aurons tout arrangé. » La déchirure dans le revêtement du petit sofa de cuir se referma lorsqu'elle murmura quelques mots.

« Euh... Oui, » hésita-t-il. Oh par Godric. Lui, elle amoureuse, et ce sombre, comment a-t-il dit déjà ? Oh oui, cet intime cabinet de travail. Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Sirius grogna. Le flirt a toujours été comme une seconde nature chez lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il écarta les bras, paumes tournées vers elle. « Oui, oui, ça va parfaitement bien. »

« C'est cet endroit, c'est ça ? Tu as encore du mal à le supporter. » Elle s'était rapprochée de quelques pas.

« Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ça, » répliqua-t-il. Effectivement, son problème était ailleurs. Jolie ? Certainement, pour une fille de seize ans. Ou plutôt quinze ? Il oubliait toujours.

« Oh, » douta-t-elle.

Sirius avait besoin de trouver quelque chose pour la distraire. A part les livres, qui étaient étalés un peu partout sur le sol, ils avaient presque terminé. Un serpent, gravé sur le pied du bureau de son père, lui donna une idée.

« Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire ? » dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. « On devrait rendre cette pièce un peu plus 'Gryffondor friendly'. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione. « Oh oui ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle s'approcha pour le regarder métamorphoser le serpent en un lion rugissant. Puis elle posa sa petite main chaude sur son bras à lui. Oh ça va, Black, contiens-toi ! Quel mal y a-t-il à être une sorte de figure de 'l'Oncle' pour laquelle elle aurait développé un genre d'attachement sans conséquences ? Il était en train de se monter complètement la tête avec ce truc. Il était face à Hermione, la fille qui n'avait jamais fait un écart ou pris une décision sur un coup de tête de toute sa vie. Molly Junior, en quelque sorte. Pas une séductrice d'homme de deux fois son âge.

« Et que peut-on faire pour le papier peint ? » était-elle en train de demander. « Il part en lambeaux et cette couleur verte est défraîchie. » Son nez se fronça en un délicat signe de dégoût.

« C'est un peu le cas de la maison dans son ensemble, » acquiesça-t-il lugubrement. « En parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas déménagé loin d'ici ? »

« Trop dangereux pour le moment ? » proposa-t-elle. Ce n'était définitivement pas une question.

« Tu ressembles à Lunard quand tu dis ça, » grommela Sirius avec une pointe d'insolence.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » rayonna-t-elle alors qu'elle brandissait sa baguette en direction du papier peint. Elle ne parvint qu'à le décoller un peu plus du mur. La couleur virait au kaléidoscope de rouge et de vert, mais juste dans un coin.

« C'était pas un compliment à l'origine, » marmonna-t-il, trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Détourner son attention n'avait pas été une bonne idée finalement : ils étaient en train de perdre du temps. Il pointa paresseusement sa baguette vers les parchemins qu'il avait éparpillés en faisant exploser le dernier tiroir de gauche. Dans son irritation contre tout ce qui représentait sa famille, il s'était particulièrement acharné sur le bureau, ce jour-là. Il y avait d'autres endroits où il aurait pu se cacher, mais Dumbledore avait voulu que ce soit ici.

Le tiroir était de nouveau en place et coulissait sans un bruit, alors Sirius y rangea soigneusement les parchemins et le referma. Hermione avait abandonné le papier peint et s'occupait des livres. Elle était assise au milieu de plusieurs piles de livres en désordre qui devaient être tombés lorsque l'étagère avait été visée. En fait, ce qui restait de l'étagère n'avait vraiment pas l'air stable.

« Il reste des livres dans cette caisse, là-bas ? » Sirius ne voulait pas que des livres tombent sur Hermione alors qu'il remettait l'étagère en place.

Elle redressa la tête de côté et regarda.

« Non, mais je suis assez loin tu sais Sirius. »

« Ah oui Hermione ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en ramassant quelques livres qui avaient été projetés bien à cinq pieds de là où elle était assise.

« D'accord. Il y a plein de livres, » dit-elle d'un ton sardonique, « mais c'est uniquement parce que le bout d'étagère qui reste a l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de les retenir. » Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient.

« Tu sais que tu peux être une sacrée casse-couilles, quand tu t'y mets ? » demanda Sirius avec un petit rire. « Franchement, je ne m'imaginais pas ça de toi. »

« Pardon, » répondit-elle nerveusement en tripotant les pages du livre sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, » dit Sirius, agitant sa baguette pour remettre les morceaux d'étagère en place. « Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était une mauvaise chose. C'est juste surprenant. »

« Sirius, la plupart du contenu de ces livres est soit illégal soit interdit en Angleterre, » dit Hermione en changeant brusquement le sujet de la conversation. Elle avait l'air plutôt choquée.

« Eh bien ça en revanche ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, » répliqua-t-il. « On va devoir passer au crible pas mal de Magie noire pour réussir à mettre la main sur de la Magie encore plus noire. »

« Oh. Evidemment. » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de bailler et elle rougit. Sirius regarda sa montre.

« Il est tard et on en a déjà beaucoup fait. Allons manger et puis... je ne sais pas... Tu joues aux échecs ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Non, ce serait plutôt le truc de Ron, les échecs. Je n'ai jamais vraiment appris à jouer, » dit-elle, vacillant légèrement avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

« Eh bien on dirait que j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, finalement, » dit Sirius, refermant la porte derrière eux en quittant le cabinet de travail.

* * *

1« How have you been ? » - « Muddy. »


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite de la traduction de Ceredwen (vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil). Disclaimer habituel...

Au menu cette semaine, une visite chez les Dursley, Harry en apprend un peu plus sur ses parents, et Tonks s'arrache les cheveux...

* * *

Le cabinet de travail, c'est là où ils ont appris à se connaître. Il n'est pas plus surpris que cela d'avoir pensé qu'elle était arrivée square Grimmauld avec un petit béguin pour lui. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. Elle a quitté la maison avec ce béguin et lorsqu'elle le connut mieux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il presse doucement sa main et lui sourit.

Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit pertinent de leur montrer une de ses visites aux Dursley, mais Pétunia et Vernon sont des références comiques sûres, et il sait que cela amusera Adhara. De plus, si ses souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont, le nom d'Hermione avait été prononcé.

~oOo~

Des oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans les haies entourant les pelouses soigneusement manucurées de Privet Drive, inconscients que quelque chose d'aussi horrible que Sirius Black passait dans la rue. Sirius eut un large sourire, s'imaginant en Croque-Mitaine pour les Dursley.

Un pantalon de flanelle et un élégant blazer complétaient son physique qui ne cessait de s'améliorer, lui donnant l'apparence d'un Moldu ordinaire. Un homme aux cheveux courts, plutôt l'air stressé, le dépassa d'un pas rapide et lui jeta un regard lourd de désapprobation. Hmmm. Disons plutôt l'apparence d'un Moldu ordinaire qui portait une queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux coudes. Il va peut-être devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ça, d'ailleurs.

Sirius mit à profit les quelques pas qui lui restaient à faire jusqu'au numéro quatre pour se préparer mentalement à faire face au fait que pour des Moldus, sa famille représentait le parfait stéréotype des sorciers. Il devait certainement avoir quelque chose de la famille Black en lui. Il était le fils aîné de Walburga et Orion, comment en serait-il autrement ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, Vernon et Pétunia l'attendaient, mais comme d'habitude, il n'apercevait pas Dudley. Pensaient-ils qu'il allait le manger ? Sirius s'apprêtait à présenter les politesses d'usage mais en fut dissuadé par l'expression de Vernon. C'était largement exagéré d'appeler sourire la chose que Vernon était en train de faire avec sa bouche. Ça ressemblait plus à un genre de grimace pleine de dents, ses lèvres largement retroussées sur ses gencives, un air implorant dans ses petits yeux porcins.

« Du thé ? » demanda nerveusement Vernon. Il donna à Pétunia un petit coup pour la faire lever du canapé, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri.

« Merveilleux, » répondit Sirius poliment, pivotant sur lui-même pour apercevoir Harry, qui semblait bien trop se réjouir à la vue de la scène. Sirius lui fit les gros yeux et plaça sur son épaule une main paternelle pour le faire asseoir sur une des chaises. Le plus discrètement possible, il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas trop rire de la situation.

Pétunia passa devant le siège où Sirius était assis, plus nerveuse qu'une vierge avant sa nuit de noces. Il repensa à sa sœur, s'étonnant que les deux femmes puissent partager un tel lien. C'était proprement inimaginable, en voyant cette créature au long visage, qu'elle ait pu être la sœur de Lily Evans.

De la cuisine, on entendait un bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, ponctué parfois de petits reniflements. En tournant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, Sirius croisa le regard de Harry. Ce dernier était toujours en train de lutter contre son fou-rire.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Pétunia ? » demanda Sirius en haussant la voix. Honnêtement, il ne valait pas mieux que Harry, car il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question avant même de l'avoir posée. Elle répondit nerveusement, d'une voix trop haut perchée et peu assurée, comme la première note d'un violoniste inexpérimenté.

« Non, non » dit-elle, apparaissant avec un plateau qui tremblait entre ses bras osseux. Les tasses et les soucoupes, les théières et les assiettes tintait nerveusement. « C'est bon, j'ai tout, restez assis. »

Un petit reniflement, uniquement audible pour lui-même espéra-t-il, s'échappa de Harry alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire des tentatives de sa tante pour garder Sirius là où elle pouvait le surveiller.

« Et que fait donc Dudley pendant ces vacances d'été ? Toujours aussi occupé, je remarque, » dit Sirius, essayant encore une fois de relancer la conversation. Pétunia arrêta de servir le thé et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Vernon avait l'air de penser que s'il donnait à cette question la réponse qu'elle méritait il allait peut-être déclencher une réaction violente chez Sirius. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond, d'autant que Harry avait complètement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de retenir son rire et laissait échapper de petits bruits étouffés. Sirius l'interrogea des yeux et Harry dirigea son regard vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait y voir c'était une chaise très large et plutôt affreuse.

Oh, non.

Enfin quoi, honnêtement ! Il avait la taille d'un paquebot et il était resté absolument immobile pendant plus de quinze minutes. Les garçons ne restaient jamais en place comme ça. Comment pouvait-il deviner que ce n'était pas un meuble ?

« C'est bien toi Dudley ? » demanda Sirius avec précautions, et en articulant bien. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la vivacité d'esprit du garçon. Après tout, il était resté planté là pendant toute la durée de sa visite. « Mais que fais-tu dans ton coin, mon gars ? »

Un petit cri aigu et vraiment pas viril poussé sous le coup de la surprise confirma à Sirius que le garçon avait quelques cases en moins. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi ridicule sans souffrir de quelconques dommages au cerveau.

« Assied-toi à côté de Maman, Dudlinouchet, » roucoula Pétunia assise à présent aux côtés de Vernon, ayant complètement oublié le thé. D'habitude on ne s'adresse ainsi qu'aux touts petits enfants et pas à des adolescents de l'âge de Harry. Dommages au cerveau. Pauvre gosse.

« Il profite bien de ses vacances, » dit Vernon soudainement, comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était passé. « Il a commencé la boxe ! Hein, mon fils ? »

Sirius essaya d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait signifier, la boxe. Peut-être que c'était un sport où il fallait s'enfermer dans des boîtes **(1)**? Oui effectivement c'était assez impressionnant. Pas étonnant que son père soit si fier. Il se retourna vers Harry et articula silencieusement le mot 'boxe'. Harry lui répondit 'plus tard' de la même manière silencieuse alors Sirius décida de laisser tomber.

Le cas Dudley apparemment réglé, Pétunia retourna à son devoir de servir le thé, même si Sirius aurait plutôt parié que c'était pour l'oxygène. Comment faisait-elle pour respirer, assise entre ces deux-là ?

Elle tendit à Sirius une petite assiette délicate, un peu plus large qu'une soucoupe, ainsi que la tasse qui était assortie. Les bords en étaient rehaussés d'or et un motif élégant ornait l'extérieur de l'assiette. En mordant dans une madeleine, il s'aperçut qu'ils, ou du moins Pétunia, cherchaient à lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient plus respectables que lui. Voici nos tasses en porcelaine rehaussées d'or et nos petits gâteaux de luxe, ne vous sentez-vous pas bien inférieur à ce moment précis ? Oh Godric. Sirius ressentit une vague de sympathie pour Harry et réalisa soudain que leur enfance n'avait peut-être pas été si dissemblable.

Sirius se détendait sur le lit de Harry, plus tard cet après-midi là, fixant le plafond en attendant que Harry revienne.

« Comment vont-ils, tous ? » demanda Harry en claquant la porte. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau disparut derrière la porte fermée et peu de temps après une plainte des tuyaux se fit entendre.

« Bien, » dit Sirius après quelques secondes. « Hermione me maintient dans le droit chemin. » Harry eut un petit rire. « Merlin, ce qu'elle peut aimer être autoritaire, cette fille parfois ! »

« Ses lettres parlaient toutes de la même chose : que tu ne devrais pas venir ici me rendre visite, que tu t'es déjà mis dans le pétrin une fois et que- »

Sirius l'interrompit en éclatant de rire. « Oui, je m'attends à un sacré savon quand je rentrerai à la maison » s'amusa-t-il.

« Elle a réussi à te mettre à la niche ? » demanda sournoisement Harry.

Sirius rit à peine avant d'acquiescer d'un grognement contrit. Cette sorcière n'avait peut-être que seize ans, n'empêche qu'elle pouvait être effrayante parfois.

~oOo~

« Est-ce que je dois leur montrer tout ce qui nous a amené à la blague avec le chapeau, ou juste la blague en elle-même ? » demande-t-il. Il est toujours honteux de la manière dont il lui avait parlé alors, et de temps à autre elle laissait voir que le souvenir était encore un peu douloureux dans sa mémoire à elle.

« Moi ça ne me ferait rien de revoir ça. » dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'irritation.

« Je suis tellement désolé à propos de la manière dont je t'ai parlé, ma douce. »

« Oui, maintenant je le sais, » dit-elle un peu plus détendue. « Ça m'intéresserait de le revoir, tout de même. »

Il presse encore sa main.

~oOo~

Le calme retrouvé de la vieille maison, après plusieurs semaines de cris, de rires et de conversations de nombreux adolescents, empêchait Sirius de trouver le sommeil. Il était tard et il veillait encore, en compagnie d'une tisane et d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis il y eut un grand bruit suivit immédiatement des cris que sa mère envoyait à la ronde.

« Bon, tant pis pour mon petit verre tranquille... » Sirius se leva et se précipita vers le hall.

Comme il l'avait déjà compris, Tonks était en train d'essayer de remettre en place quelque chose qu'elle avait fait tomber en entrant. Elle semblait engagée dans une lutte à mort avec un porte-manteau, ou bien lui enseignait-elle le tango ? Sa mère hurla des injures sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse sa baguette et qu'il referme les rideaux d'un coup sec.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Tonks et de l'autre éloigna doucement le porte-manteau d'elle.

« On pourrait encore en avoir besoin, je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas le tuer, » dit-il, incapable de contenir un petit rire.

« Moi ? Le tuer ? » s'écria-t-elle, indignée, puis comprit qu'il était en train de se foutre d'elle. « Oh... toi... »

« J'étais justement en train d'essayer de me détendre avec une petite tisane. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-il, libérant son épaule pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Ouaip, » dit-elle, lui emboîtant le pas. « J'étais venue pour te voir, de toutes manières. »

Sirius leva un sourcil. « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai effectué une mission de sauvetage sur ton Harry, dans le train. Il était en train de revenir vers Londres, coincé par un maléfice du saucisson et dissimulé par une cape d'invisibilité. Oh, et puis il avait le nez cassé. » Tonks se dirigea vers la théière qui était toujours sur le feu.

Sirius lui avança une chaise, la priant de s'asseoir. « Comment ? Qui ? »

« Drago Malefoy, » répondit-elle.

Sirius eut un petit rire. « Les garçons. » Il posa une tasse sur la table pour sa cousine.

Tonks enchaîna, mais d'un ton bien plus sombre. « Les hommes. » Elle goûta précautionneusement à la tisane.

« Pardon ? » demanda Sirius, espérant qu'elle ne l'incluait pas dans cette évaluation.

« Rien, » grogna Tonks avec humeur alors qu'elle se versait une rasade de Pur Feu, en en renversant un peu sur la table dans son agacement.

« Allez Nymphadora. Crache, » la pressa Sirius.

« Non, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » bougonna-t-elle sans plus de conviction.

« Ton mec, c'est qui ? » insista Sirius en remplissant le verre qu'elle venait de vider.

« Tu te foutrais de moi, et de lui par la même occasion, » dit Tonks avec une certaine perspicacité.

« Probablement, » acquiesça Sirius. « Et donc ? C'est qui ? »

Tonks secoua la tête. « Tt. Tt. N'y penses même pas. »

« Je finirai par le découvrir, » promit Sirius. « Rien ne m'échappe. J'ai jamais rien demandé mais voilà : je suis un aimant à ragots. »

« Il a raison, » approuva du couloir une voix calme et douce. Sirius fit un large sourire à Rémus.

« Rentre, Lunard, » dit Sirius. « On était juste sur le point d'apprendre pour qui Dora avait le béguin. »

Tonks se raidit visiblement et se leva d'un seul coup. « Excusez moi les mecs, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose de super urgent à faire. » La vitesse à laquelle elle sortit de la pièce était proprement impressionnante, le verre qu'elle avait vidé précipitamment puis reposé sur la table était encore en train de vibrer qu'elle était déjà dans l'entrée.

« Eh bah, c'était plutôt abrupt, » dit Sirius. « Maintenant je vais devoir la pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle me livre son secret. »

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais du genre à attendre que les ragots viennent à toi, » dit délicatement Rémus.

« Ma cousine a quelqu'un en vue, » dit Sirius, retrouvant brusquement son insupportable nature taquine. « Je dois découvrir qui c'est. »

Rémus, apparemment, n'avait rien à ajouter à cela.

~O~

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius était assis dans sa cuisine, au beau milieu d'une intense activité. Une réunion de l'Ordre était prévue pour le soir même et Molly était arrivée en avance pour préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres discussions à propos de Harry, et elle ne s'était pas excusée pour ses mots de l'autre fois. L'ambiance entre eux deux était toujours aussi froide.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivie d'un petit juron et quelques minutes plus tard, un éclair de cheveux roses pâles apparut sur le seuil.

« Salut, Sirius, » dit Tonks d'un ton misérable. « Bonsoir Molly. »

« Toujours malchanceuse ? » demanda Molly en tapotant son épaule.

« Malchanceuse à propos de quoi ? » demanda Sirius. Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop impatient à propos de l'homme mystérieux dans la vie de Tonks.

« Oh non, c'est ri- » commença Tonks.

« Rémus Lupin, » l'interrompit Molly fermement. « Voilà à propos de quoi. »

« Je ne peux pas le forcer à être attiré par moi, Molly, » dit Tonks d'un air de chien battu.

Sirius cligna des yeux. « Alors, c'est Lunard ? Tu as craqué pour Lunard, ce petit cachottier **(2)**... »

« Pas vraiment. Elle essaye juste de sortir avec lui, mais il refuse de bouger. »

Sirius renifla, à peine surpris. « Evidement qu'il ne bouge pas. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Molly et Tonks à l'unisson.

« Il t'a sorti son grand système de défense, à propos de- » Sirius fit un grand geste vague « ... et ça implique les notions de pauvreté et de créature des ténèbres, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, oui ! » dit Tonks énergiquement. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'indignation. « N'oublions pas non plus tout le sermon qu'il m'a servi sur la différence d'âge. »

« Ce bon vieux Rémus, » dit Sirius en faisant claquer sa langue avec affection. « Il est aussi prévisible que les saisons. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour toi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un petit quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais de mon côté... » dit Tonks presque timidement.

« Je vais creuser la question » assura Sirius. Tonks lui sourit et jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

~oOo~

« Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre, mon poussin » dit-il. « Cela s'est passé plusieurs mois plus tard. D'abord, nous avons trouvé le journal de mon frère. A ce sujet, pourquoi ce jour est-il si important pour toi ? »

« C'était la première fois que je te voyais si proche des larmes. »

« Je ne pleure pas, » affirme-t-il d'un ton immature.

« Arrête avec ça, tu as pleuré comme un bébé quand tes deux enfants sont venus au monde, Sirius Black. »

« C'était complètement différent, » insiste-t-il.

« Bon, bon, très bien, tu ne pleures jamais. Tu étais là, stoïque et viril jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu t'enfuies de la pièce. »

Adhara ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

Il soupire. « Oui, bon d'accord. Prend le souvenir. »

~oOo~

C'était un samedi après-midi proprement resplendissant, et en conséquence un véritable calvaire que d'avoir à le passer à l'intérieur. Même si Sirius n'attendait que Hermione, le cabinet de travail était présentement rempli par trois adolescents. Considérant leur tâche comme de la plus haute importance, Hermione avait 'convaincu' Harry et Ron, d'un sermon bien senti, de venir les aider.

Sirius suspectait qu'elle les avait fait venir parce qu'elle se sentait nerveuse en sa présence. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire que c'était normal, que les jeunes filles parfois développent ce genre d'attachement envers des hommes plus âgés. Qu'avec le temps, ça lui passera.

Le sourire légèrement insolent de Harry fit comprendre à Sirius que son filleul avait saisi la situation et qu'il en était à la fois amusé, à la fois exaspéré. Ron en revanche était complètement désorienté, certainement à cause du nouveau look de Hermione. Le sorcier roux braquait ses yeux sur elle et puis pinçait ses lèvres. C'était presque comique à voir et Sirius, en grand observateur du genre humain, se laissait aller à trouver ça franchement drôle.

Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, de nouvelles rangées de livres furent ajoutées sur les étagères. Hermione avait découvert un sort qui permettait de trouver immédiatement dans un livre un mot ou une phrase précise, mais cela ne les dispensait pas d'une lecture attentive. Après les avoir dépouillés avec attention, Hermione plaçait les livres sur les étagères, rangés par auteurs et par sujets.

Le son tranquille des pages que l'on tourne servait de bruit de fond à leur conversation, qui roulait actuellement sur la prochaine rencontre de Harry et de Sirius avec Dumbledore.

« A mon avis, on va utiliser la Pensine, » répondit Sirius à la question de Harry.

« Des souvenirs ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Sirius acquiesça d'un air absent, les yeux sur le texte qu'il était en train de parcourir. « Dumbledore veut que tu te familiarises avec tout l'univers de Voldemort. Apparemment il a dû mener de hautes luttes pour récupérer des souvenirs appartenant à des personnes qui le connaissaient ou qui l'ont approché. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron. Il ferma le livre qu'il venait de terminer et le posa sur le tas 'Potions'.

« C'est utile de bien connaître son ennemi, » répondit Sirius. Il tourna une page.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, » dit Hermione. Son ton était étouffé et excité.

« Vraiment ? » Sirius regarda.

« C'est – c'est un journal, » dit Hermione, embarrassée.

« Laisse-moi voir, » dit Sirius.

Le livre relié de cuir noir lui semblait familier et, au début, il ne put le replacer. Mais en ouvrant la première page, tout lui revint soudainement. Les regards curieux des trois adolescents s'effacèrent alors qu'il était transporté dans une époque lointaine de sa vie.

« Regulus. » Sirius essaya de déglutir, pour chasser le nœud qu'il sentait dans sa gorge. « C'était son journal. »

« Ton frère ? » demanda Harry. « C'était un Mangemort, non ? »

« Effectivement, » répondit doucement Sirius. « Il est venu me voir, juste avant de mourir, d'être tué. Je pense – je pense qu'il savait que c'était pour faire ses adieux. » Le chagrin soudain le submergeait et ses yeux se mirent à picoter inconfortablement.

« Sirius ? » s'enquérait Hermione gentiment. « Si tu as besoin d'un moment... Nous, on peut aller se prendre une Bierraubeurre... »

« Non, » dit Sirius promptement. « Merci, mais ça ira. » Il s'arma mentalement de courage. « Montre-moi où ton sort a trouvé le mot. »

« J'ai marqué l'emplacement – juste là, » dit Hermione en désignant un morceau de parchemin entre deux pages.

Sirius hocha la tête puis commença à lire à voix haute, en commençant là où le mot Horcruxes apparaissait dans le journal.

_18 mars 1979. _

Kreattur est revenu ici ce soir, à l'article de la mort. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré je le fis raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a caché un objet, en utilisant les plus puissantes protections magiques imaginables. J'ai mes doutes, depuis quelque temps maintenant, et je suis presque certain que cet objet est un Horcrux.

_27 mars 1979._

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dû regarder Bella torturer et tuer une famille Moldue. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça.

_3 avril 1979_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a obtenu le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Sa fascination pour les objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard est curieuse. Bella l'autre jour étant en train de se réjouir qu'il lui ait confié la coupe qui a appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle pour qu'elle la cache dans la chambre forte de son mari. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était autorisée à me confier ça, mais elle aime se vanter, cette truie.

_14 avril 1979_

Je crois à la suprématie des Sang-Purs dans notre monde. Mais je ne peux plus rester sans agir. Il m'a été ordonné de faire subir le Doloris sur un enfant Moldu ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu, et par conséquent Bella elle-même me l'a infligé. Je pense qu'elle est dérangée, et que Sirius peut-être avait raison.

_2 mai 1979_

Maintenant je suis persuadé que les objets que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié à ses fidèles, ou disséminé ailleurs, sont des Horcruxes. Ça me rend malade d'imaginer combien de fois il a dû mutiler son âme pour atteindre l'immortalité. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ni à qui en parler.

_19 mai 1979_

Ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est allé à Poudlard, pour proposer sa candidature en tant qu'enseignant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rosier a dit qu'il avait le diadème avec lui. Kreattur m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait caché un pendentif. Etait-ce le pendentif de Serpentard ?

_5 juin 1979_

Lucius Malefoy est aussi vantard que Bella. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié un journal, le journal de ses souvenirs. Lucius ferait mieux de se la fermer un peu plus.

_10 juin 1979_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'il approchait de son but. J'imagine qu'il va essayer de voler l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Personne ne s'est empressé de se proposer pour aller faire face à Dumbledore avec lui. Sans oublier que Poudlard est réputé pour être impénétrable.

_22 juin 1979_

La tentative sur Poudlard a échoué et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une rage folle. Selwyn, Rosier et McNair ont été punis sévèrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est énervé pendant presque une heure, maugréant à propos du pouvoir inhérent au nombre sept. Aussi horrible que cela puisse être, je pense qu'il a pour projet de créer six Horcruxes au total. Je suis certain que c'est à ça que la coupe, le diadème et le pendentif ont été utilisés. En ce qui concerne les trois autres, je cherche encore.

Je maudis le jour où j'ai écouté Bella.

_29 juillet 1979_

Père est mort. Même s'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, j'ai vu Sirius sur la route, qui observait. Il était sur une moto on ne peut plus moldue. Heureusement, Mère ne l'a pas vu. Je devrais aller lui rendre visite, un de ces jours.

_9 août 1979_

Je suis certain que si j'essaie de récupérer le pendentif caché, je vais y laisser ma vie. Si je meurs, Sirius héritera de la maison et de tous ses biens. J'ai l'espoir qu'il trouve ce journal et apprenne ainsi les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas qu'il me croirait si je lui disais en personne. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, avec cette chose tatouée sur mon bras.

_27 août 1979_

J'ai des soupçons à propos du journal que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné à Lucius. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait des propriétés particulières. Pourrait-ce être un autre Horcrux ? Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, mais curieux en tout cas.

_6 septembre 1979_

J'ai vu Sirius aujourd'hui. Il est aussi méfiant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne lui en veux pas.

_30 septembre 1979 _

Lucius n'a pas pu se retenir. Il m'a montré le journal. Si quelqu'un y écrit, cette satanée chose répond. Ce n'est pas de la magie ordinaire. Lucius dit que ce journal fait bien plus que simplement écrire en retour, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié ses pensées les plus intimes. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par là et je suis encore plus curieux. Est-ce un Horcrux ?

_14 octobre 1979_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lu dans mon esprit. Il devrait bientôt envoyer quelqu'un pour me tuer. Je vais demander à Kreattur de m'emmener à l'endroit où le pendentif est caché. Je suis sûr que la magie qui le protège va ruiner ma vie. Je laisserai des instructions à Kreattur pour qu'il détruise le pendentif.

Sirius referma le journal et s'excusa à voix basse. Ron et Harry hochèrent gravement la tête lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Hermione sanglotait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

~oOo~

« J'avais oublié que tu pleurais, mon amour » dit-il. Sa voix est tendre.

« Maman pleure toujours de toute manière » dit Adhara.

« Dar » la prévient Regulus.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Les enfants, vous avez maintenant des enfants à votre tour, » dit Hermione. « Ne pouvez-vous pas- »

Elle se sent peu de patience pour ce genre de choses aujourd'hui, et il comprend pourquoi. Mais dans un sens il trouve cet échange plutôt appréciable, car cela signifie que certaines choses ne changent pas, comme des frères et sœurs qui s'adorent mais qui se disputent de temps à autre. Ça a un goût de normalité, et c'est ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui.

« Le suivant concerne le pendentif » dit-il doucement. L'attention se reporte sur lui. Ce souvenir est différent des autres, plus douloureux, et Hermione le sait bien, même si elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

« Vas-y, mon chéri. » Il y a un ton dans sa voix, encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci il ne lui est pas adressé. Leurs enfants se calment aussitôt.

~oOo~

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, Sirius avait gardé le pendentif sur lui. Il avait caressé un instant la pensée que c'était finalement le dernier lien de Regulus avec le monde des vivants. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à contempler le petit 'S' qui ornait le couvercle en argent, se demandant à quoi son frère avait pensé, au moment de mourir. Avait-il pensé à Sirius, même brièvement ? S'il s'était sorti de là cette fois-ci, ce fut uniquement grâce à l'aide de James et Lily.

« Harry, essaie le Fourchelang, » ordonna Dumbledore. « Peut-être simplement le mot 'ouvre-toi'. »

Harry hocha la tête et lorsqu'il s'exécuta, le pendentif s'ouvrit pour révéler un œil unique, marron et vivant. Sirius battit des paupières plusieurs fois, pensant à l'adage qui veut que les yeux soient le miroir de l'âme. Il avait devant lui la preuve qu'il contenait un fond de vérité. Alors qu'il élevait l'épée, une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur du pendentif.

« J'ai vu ton cœur, ta culpabilité et ta traîtrise. »

« Sirius, fais quelque chose ! » le pressa Harry. « Utilise l'épée ! Frappe maintenant ! Ne l'écoute pas ! »

« Tu as laissé ceux que tu aimais s'éloigner, me permettant de les tuer, de tuer ceux que tu chérissais le plus. Est-ce que Harry connaît la vérité ? » demanda le pendentif. « Lui as-tu déjà expliqué à quel point vous étiez proches ? »

« Il ne doit pas savoir » dit Sirius en reculant d'un pas, secouant la tête. « Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? »

Lentement, deux silhouettes s'élevèrent de l'œil qui clignait dans le pendentif, comme deux immenses bulles de savon qui prirent la forme des visages déformés de James et Lily Potter.

Sirius manqua d'air.

« As-tu déjà dit à Harry à quel point mon corps te manquait ? » demanda Lily-Jedusor. « Que tu m'avais juré ton amour éternel alors que tu prenais ton plaisir entre mes hanches ? »

« Ou encore que tu te languis de désir pour ma bouche, » continua James-Jedusor. « Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point tu aimais ça lorsque je te plaquais contre le mur de la douche ? »

« Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît, » geignit Sirius. « Je vous ai été fidèle, depuis- »

« Oui, mais à l'époque tu ne l'étais pas, si ? » coupa James-Jedusor. « Lily en pleurait la nuit, lorsqu'elle pensait à toutes les femmes avec lesquelles tu couchais. Nous, nous étions fidèles, pas toi. Et la preuve, c'est ta trahison. C'est toi qui nous a livrés à la mort. Tu ne nous méritais pas, tu n'as jamais été digne de nous. »

« Noonn ! » hurla Sirius. « S'il-vous-plaît, non, non... non... »

« Ce n'est pas eux, » dit Harry fermement. « Je m'en fiche. Frappe, Sirius ! »

« Sirius, frappe le pendentif ! » La voix de Dumbledore était claire et forte.

Sirius alors abaissa l'épée. Elle siffla quelque peu en déchirant l'air et ensuite il y eut un cri d'agonie. Le pendentif se brisa sur le bureau, éparpillant un peu partout des bouts de verre brisé et laissant une marque profonde dans le bois du bureau.

L'épée lui échappa des mains lorsqu'il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

« Je suis désolé Harry » chuchota-t-il. « J'avais l'intention de te le dire, mais j'attendais que tu sois plus âgé. »

« Vous... tous les t-trois ? » demanda Harry, un tremblement dans la voix.

Sirius hocha la tête, incapable de regarder son filleul dans les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement honteux, mais c'était leur fils. Et il n'avait pas grandi en sachant la vérité comme ils en avaient l'intention initiale.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela, ce qui intriguait Sirius. Le savait-il déjà ? Il jeta un bref regard au vieux sorcier qui lui souriait pensivement. « Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce soir. Gardons la Pensine et les souvenirs que j'ai collectés pour une autre fois. Je pense toujours qu'ils sont très intéressants. »

Harry et Sirius marchaient dans les couloirs en silence sur le chemin de la salle commune. Sirius pataugeait complètement et c'en était presque risible, mais aborder le sujet lui semblait au-delà de ses compétences. Comment James et Lily auraient voulu que leur fils de 16 ans apprenne la vérité ?

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, » dit Harry alors que la Grosse Dame était en vue.

« Eh bien, dans le lot il y a certainement des parts qui ne le sont pas, » répondit Sirius. « Mais dans l'ensemble, tu as plutôt le droit de savoir. »

« Donc toi, ma mère et mon père ? » demanda Harry. Il s'était arrêté devant le portrait.

Quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu refit soudainement surface à la mémoire de Sirius. Les petits gémissements de Lily et ceux, plus profonds, de James.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête, les yeux fixes devant lui.

« Tu as dû souffrir de leurs morts bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, » dit finalement Harry.

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête pour le regarder, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. « Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« C'est quelque chose d'étrange » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Mais je ne suis pas énervé. »

Sirius eut un rire un peu nerveux. « Ils seraient fiers de ta maturité. »

Harry prononça le mot de passe et précéda Sirius dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans deux fauteuils différents, et fixèrent le feu un long moment, sans un mot. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire ?

~oOo~

« C'était vraiment affreux, » dit Sirius. « C'était terrible pour Harry d'avoir assisté à cela, et c'était la pire manière pour lui d'apprendre la vérité. »

« Il n'en parle jamais, » dit Hermione. « Mais je le connais bien, et je sais qu'il a dépassé cela depuis fort longtemps. »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, » dit fermement Sirius. « Bon, on arrive à cette fameuse blague. Tu es sûre que tu veux voir absolument tout ce qui a mené à cela, mon canard ? »

« Absolument tout, Sirius, » réplique-t-elle. « S'il-te-plaît. Pour moi. »

« Je suis désolé, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, mon amour, je le sais. Le souvenir ? »

« Le voilà. »

~oOo~

Octobre venait à peine de commencer qu'une réunion de l'Ordre avait été planifiée. Elle venait de se finir et les membres avaient commencé à se séparer et à partir dans des directions opposées. Lorsque la maison fut vide, les deux célibataires qui partageaient la résidence se retirèrent dans le salon. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces temps-ci ; avec les excursions de Sirius à l'étranger et le temps que Rémus devait passer avec la meute, ils ont été tous les deux plutôt bien occupés. Un silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes, un silence agréable et naturel entre camarades, lorsque Sirius se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tonks.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que Tonks a l'air d'aller un peu mieux » commença Sirius avec désinvolture. « Je l'ai vue un soir il y a quelque temps, elle ne faisait que de parler de ce type. » Rémus changea de position et raidit son dos.

« Oh ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de suspicion.

« Il ne lui aurait même pas donné l'heure, à la façon dont elle en parle. » Sirius secoua la tête tristement. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur le sujet. »

Rémus se toucha le front avec un doigt en laissant échapper un long soupir douloureux. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es mauvais à ça Sirius ? »

« En fait, oui, » répliqua Sirius. « J'ai très envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur d'ailleurs. »

« Hum - » acquiesça Rémus. « Ecoute, je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre et - »

« Est-ce que tu la trouves attirante ? » le coupa Sirius. « Tu sais, intéressante, intrigante, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pousse les ennuyeux loups-garous d'un certain âge à avoir envie de hurler en-dehors des pleines lunes ? »

Rémus bafouilla quelques phrases, postillonna, puis finalement abandonna et avala une impressionnante lampée de whisky.

« Je vais prendre cette délicieuse réponse pour un oui, » gloussa Sirius.

« Tu sais qu'elle est assez jeune pour être- »

« La fille que tes parents auraient eue tard dans leur vie, parce que treize ans c'est un peu jeune pour fonder une famille. » Sirius s'amusait terriblement.

« Elle m'a pincé les fesses ! » s'exclama soudainement Rémus. « Non, même pas pincé... Elle m'a carrément mis la main aux fesses. »

« Honte sur elle, » dit Sirius. « Je vais lui en toucher deux mots. Pour le prix, elle aurait pu t'agripper le paquet. »

« Tu es impossible » se vexa Rémus.

« Et toi tu es trop prude, » répliqua calmement Sirius. « Si une jeune sorcière sexy en avait après moi, je ne réfléchirais pas par deux fois. »

« Hermione- »

« Est une étudiante, » dit Sirius. « Ne sois pas dégoûtant et ne change pas de sujet. »

« Elle a dix-sept ans, » se défendit Rémus, s'agrippant à sa diversion. « C'est jeune et c'est légal. »

« Et elle est probablement aussi prude que toi. Tu veux vraiment que Molly me découpe en petits morceaux ? » demanda Sirius. « Parce que tu peux compter sur elle pour cela. »

Rémus vida le reste de son whisky. « Cette conversation est terminée. »

Satisfait de lui-même, Sirius regarda avec détermination son ami sortir du salon, sa dignité boitillant derrière lui.

~O~

« Tu lui as parlé ? » Le ton de conspiratrice dans la voix de Molly poussa Sirius à redresser la tête de la lettre qu'il écrivait à Harry. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que Molly et lui étaient devenus copains subitement... Il leva un sourcil et son absence de réponse fut suffisante. « Tu es toujours en colère contre moi » dit Molly, surprise.

« Oui, » répondit Sirius d'un ton acerbe. « C'est l'effet que ça fait en général, de s'entendre dire que c'était mieux lorsqu'on était à Askaban. » Godric, il détestait cette maison et devoir être poli avec Molly frôlait ses limites.

« Harry... je le considérais presque comme un fils, » dit Molly calmement. « Et alors tu apparais et c'est soudainement Sirius ceci, Sirius cela... Vous vous êtes si bien entendus tous les deux et... oh et puis met ça sur le compte de la folie d'une vieille bonne femme, mais je me suis sentie rejetée. Je peux être effrayante quand je me mets en colère, que j'aie raison ou non, » dit-elle. Elle essaya de pouffer mais le rire mourut sur ses lèvres. « Arthur et moi avions adopté Harry comme notre fils et ta présence nous a clairement signifié que cela ne serait pas. »

« Arthur n'a pas dit que Harry se portait mieux lorsque j'étais enfermé à Askaban » pointa Sirius, même si sa colère se calmait quelque peu.

« Je te demande pardon, Sirius, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire cela. »

Sirius regarda ailleurs et ne dit rien. Après un moment il hocha finalement la tête. « D'accord, Molly. Maintenant que m'avais-tu demandé ? »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Rémus à propos de Dora ? »

« Oui. » Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il s'amusait à ne pas lui répondre directement.

« Et... ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, oui, » répondit-il. Il eut un sourire mauvais en se rappelant la gêne de son ami. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il franchira un jour le pas de lui-même. »

Molly s'assit à la table de la cuisine à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses poings. Ses yeux étaient vagues alors qu'elle réfléchissait au problème.

« Zut, » dit-elle finalement.

« Ce dont il aurait besoin pour le débloquer, c'est d'un bon baiser, mais comment tu peux forcer un loup-garou à t'embrasser ? » demanda Sirius.

« Rémus n'est pas d'humeur, ces jours-ci ? » plaisanta Bill en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me dépanner ? » lui retourna Sirius alors que Molly s'exclamait « Bill ! » d'un ton plein de reproches.

« Je suis trop beau pour toi, Black, » continua Bill sur le même ton, ignorant sa mère scandalisée. Il prit une chaise et la retourna avant de s'asseoir avec un petit sourire. « En vrai, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ta mère tente de faire de moi une vrai femme. » Sirius gloussa. « Elle essaie de me faire participer à ses combines de mise en couple. »

« Combines ? » demanda Bill avec prudence.

« J'exagère un peu, » répondit Sirius. « J'ai demandé à Rémus si Tonks l'intéressait. C'est le cas. Elle se morfond parce qu'il refuse de commencer quoi que ce soit au motif de finances, âge, loup-garou. » A chaque péché supposé il repliait un doigt. « Et donc Molly ici présente a décidé de manipuler Rémus. »

« Quand c'est toi qui le dit, ça sonne bien pire que ça ne l'est en vérité. » le gourmanda-t-elle en protestation.

« Appelle ça un don, » lui retourna-t-il.

« Il ne m'est jamais apparu comme le mec qui s'apitoyait sans cesse sur son sort, » dit Bill.

« Oh c'est bien pire que ça, » répliqua Sirius. « Il s'imagine devoir être responsable. »

« Tu sais, s'il la désire vraiment, un vrai baiser pourrait effectivement débloquer quelque chose... » réfléchit Bill.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Sirius. « C'est un loup-garou, il sentira le filtre d'amour à trois kilomètres et me dira 'Bien essayé'. »

« Ouais... » médita Bill. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa mère le coupa.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est sage d'utiliser la magie pour ça ? » commença-t-elle en posant sur la table quelques crêpes ainsi que du sucre. « A l'époque où j'étais à l'école, il existait un sortilège... Il a été interdit depuis, mais il avait pour effet que la fille embrassait l'homme qui avait jeté le sort. » Elle rougit brusquement et se détourna.

« Il est modifiable ? » demanda Bill. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Bien sûr qu'il est modifiable. »

« Ouais, » dit lentement Sirius. « Pour faire en sorte que ce soit Tonks qui lance le sort, pour commencer. »

« Un objet enchanté ? » proposa Bill. « Quelque chose qu'elle touchera ? »

« Ça pourrait coller, » répliqua Sirius. « Quel est le déclencheur ? »

« L'amour véritable, » dit Molly. Ses joues rougirent de nouveau quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore participé alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

« Elle est amoureuse ? » demanda Bill. Molly approuva sérieusement.

« Donc le déclencheur sera l'amour véritable. » Sirius soupira. « C'est faisable, mais c'est compliqué. »

« Elle touche l'objet, le sort est activé mais comment il choisit le pauvre gars sur qui s'abattre ? » demanda Bill.

Sirius sourit largement. « Une formule de vérité, une très intelligente et très silencieuse formule de vérité. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Bill d'un air presque intimidé.

« Donc, » dit Sirius avec un sourire encore plus large. « Tonks touche l'objet, le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse déclenche la formule de vérité 'qui aimes-tu ?' et le sort s'envole. Mais tant qu'on y est... Je pense qu'on devrait aussi rehausser la technique de baiser de Lunard, ainsi peut-être que son sens de la romance et du timing. »

« Au mieux de sa forme ? » demanda Bill sournoisement.

« C'est le meilleur moyen d'être sûr qu'il apprécie le baiser. » Sirius marqua une pause, se tapotant pensivement le menton. « Il faut qu'on parvienne à déconnecter ce cerveau hyperactif. »

« Il pourrait contrer le charme ? » demanda Bill.

« Ouaip, » répliqua Sirius. « C'est le problème potentiel. »

« Salut Bill, » dit Tonks en entrant dans la cuisine. « Molly, Sirius. C'est quoi le problème potentiel ? »

« Il se pourrait que les gobelins refusent de négocier, » dit Sirius sans ciller. « On est en train de parler de la manière d'accéder au caveau. »

Molly et Bill se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

* * *

**1**- En anglais boîte se dit box. D'où jeu de mots.

**2**- « that sly dog, erm, wolf. » (sly dog = cachottier)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite de la traduction de la fic de Ceredwen (tous les liens sont sur mon profil).

La fameuse blague du chapeau et l'enterrement de Dumbledore...

à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

« Oh, ce petit couillon, » dit-il. « Je l'avais oublié. »

« Qui, chéri ? »

« Harry, » grogne-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Oncle Harry, Papa ? » demande Adhara.

« Eh bien, votre Oncle Ron cette année-là était une véritable andouille- »

« Ça, c'est un peu toujours le cas, » dit Adhara.

Sirius a un petit rire. « Certes, mais cette année-là il semblait concourir pour les oscars en crétinerie. Mais bon, je ne me plains pas car tout s'est si bien terminé. »

« Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait, chéri ? »

« Tous les deux vous m'aviez rendu une visite complètement inutile, néanmoins appréciée bien sûr. »

« Je le sais bien, » dit-elle en lui pressant légèrement la main. « C'était amusant ? Je ne me souviens pas de cette visite. »

« Alors vas-y, mignonne, » dit-il. « Prend le souvenir. C'est court, et après on arrivera à la blague. »

~oOo~

« Elle te trouve attirant, et toi au moins tu es gentil avec elle. Ron lui a vraiment fait de la peine, » dit Harry. Il répondait à Sirius qui lui avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là. « Elle a toujours été attirée par des gars plus âgés, Ron excepté. Quand elle revient d'une visite Square Grimmauld elle passe plusieurs jours à rire bêtement à propos de toi. J'avais pensé que tu pourrais lui remonter le moral... enfin innocemment, tu vois. »

Sirius n'avait jamais eu envie d'étrangler Harry jusqu'à présent, mais là les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'adore, toi, » gronda Sirius. « La prochaine fois, essaie de me prévenir un peu à l'avance, camarade. »

Sirius et Harry retournèrent dans le cabinet de travail. Il restait encore énormément de livres à feuilleter. Sirius était encore en train d'y rechercher des informations sur les Horcruxes, mais suite à la découverte du journal de Regulus, ce n'était plus un sujet de première urgence. L'année scolaire avait repris et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de continuer.

« Pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à Sirius ce que tu as entendu à la soirée de Slughorn ? » suggéra Hermione.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » dit Harry. « J'ai entendu Rogue dire à Drago qu'il avait fait le Serment Inviolable. »

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba.

« Ron a eu le même regard, » plaisanta Harry.

« Il va mieux à Sirius, » dit Hermione.

Harry ricana doucement en détournant son regard de Sirius.

~O~

Quelques jours plus tard, Fred et George étaient installés à la table de la cuisine de Sirius, ayant rejoint le 'projet' sur la demande de Bill. Assis avec eux il y avait Sirius, Molly et Bill.

« C'est un chapeau, » dit Sirius. Il pencha la tête. « Il manque de style. »

« On a un contrat avec le Ministère, » expliqua George.

« Ils nous commandent des chapeaux comme celui-là, » continua Fred. « Mais qui contiennent un sort du Bouclier. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est habituée à eux, » dit George. « Elle n'hésitera pas avant de le toucher. »

« Donc, on se contente de le poser à sa place à table et d'attendre qu'elle arrive ? » demanda Sirius un éclat de triomphe et de joie dans les yeux.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont être ici tous les deux ? » demanda Bill.

« Le jour d'après l'arrivée des enfants, » répondit Molly.

« Donc, ça aura lieu devant tout le monde, » dit Sirius. « Excellent. »

« Bill nous a expliqué le concept du déclencheur et tout ça. On l'a intégré au chapeau, » dit George. « C'est vraiment une idée brillante. On est en train de réfléchir à comment la réutiliser dans d'autres matières. »

« Donc, vous avez mis le déclencheur en place, tu as dit ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, » répliqua Fred. « Mais c'est fait. »

« Rendre le déclencheur réutilisable, ça c'est brillant, » complimenta Bill.

« Donc à mon tour ? » demanda Sirius. Il avait un grand sourire lorsque George lui tendit le chapeau.

Les formules de vérité le rendaient presque nostalgique. En murmurant les mots latins qui allaient poser la question 'qui aimes-tu ?' il se souvint des utilisations moins altruistes qu'il en avait faites. Il pouvait sentir la magie installée par Fred et George, solidement ancrée dans le feutre du chapeau. Sirius lia précautionneusement sa formule à leur déclencheur puis eut un sourire machiavélique : « On a besoin d'un cobaye. »

« Ginny ! » appela Fred à pleine voix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ? » siffla dangereusement Molly.

George gloussa et demanda à son frère qui venait juste de tapoter le chapeau avec l'extrémité de sa baguette : « Grave à quel point ? »

« Hilarant, » répondit Fred.

Quand Ginny entra dans la cuisine sans se douter de rien un moment plus tard, le chapeau lui fut fourré dans les mains sans cérémonie. Une lumière jaillit alors du chapeau et Ginny tressaillit lorsqu'elle l'absorba.

« Je rêve des pantalons de Harry, » dit-elle d'un ton pincé. La paume de sa main alla s'abattre sur l'arrière de la tête de Fred. « Couillon ! »

Sirius rigola lorsqu'elle battit en retraite.

« Fred, ce que tu viens de faire n'a pas de nom ! » reprocha Molly. Mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient.

« Bien. Bill, » dit Sirius malicieusement. « Tu as réussi à tirer les vers du nez de ta mère à propos de son sort ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon sort, » dit rapidement Molly. Ils l'ignorèrent tous.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua Bill. « Il a bien marché, hein Maman ? Papa n'a jamais su qui le lui avait jeté. »

« Ta mère, j'espère, » enchaîna Sirius effrontément. Molly les regarda tous les deux de travers.

Bill se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant d'un air faussement méchant.

~oOo~

« Juste avant que vous ne vous pointiez tous pour Noël, Harry et moi on a eu une petite conversation, à propos de James et de Lily, de la nature des choses. »

« Oui, chéri, je pense que celui-là aussi est intéressant. »

~oOo~

Les chants de Noël moldus n'étaient pas inconnus à Sirius, y ayant été initié par Lily, en troisième année dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. White Christmas le faisait toujours penser à elle et à ce premier Noël qu'il passa à l'école.

C'était l'année où Lily s'était rendue compte que Sirius Black n'était pas simplement cette espèce d'imbécile irrécupérable qui avait teint ses cheveux roux en vert éclatant. C'était aussi un garçon gentil, qui revenait de la cuisine avec des pâtisseries et du jus de citrouille et qui lui racontait des histoires drôles pour la faire rire.

Des années plus tard, les personnes qui se souvenaient de James et Sirius à Poudlard s'imaginaient, pour quelque raison que ce soit, que Lily avait été amie avec Rémus avant eux. Le loup-garou était bien trop timide avec les filles pour se lier d'amitié avec l'une d'entre elles. Toujours occupé le nez plongé dans un bouquin et ne se préoccupant pas de la question de ces filles adolescentes ; à l'âge de treize ans, Rémus en paraissait quarante. James parlait trop de lui-même pour que Lily l'apprécie dès l'abord. Sirius, en dépit de sa tendance à bavarder, était quelqu'un qui savait écouter. C'était Sirius qui était ami avec James et également avec Lily, c'était lui qui les avait rapprochés – en restant au milieu bien sûr.

« Alors pourquoi ils se sont mariés ? » demanda Harry. C'était incroyable de constater qu'ils pensaient la même chose au même moment. « Je veux dire, si vous étiez ensemble tous les trois, pourquoi se marier, avec qui que ce soit ? »

« Parce que Lily voulait des enfants, et les mères non-mariées ne sont pas très bien vues, ou en tout cas ne l'étaient pas à l'époque. » Sirius empoigna une boule d'un rouge éclatant qui émettait des éclairs de lumière à cause de la fée enragée qui y était enfermée.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas t'avoir épousé toi ? » demanda Harry. Il était en train d'essayer de trier des décorations de Noël qui avaient développé des personnalités plutôt autoritaires.

« C'était pas vraiment ça, notre dynamique, » dit honnêtement Sirius. Il y avait une différence, il en était à peu près conscient, mais la plupart de ses souvenirs les plus chers lui étaient toujours inaccessibles. Leur amour n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Eh bien si tu as seulement besoin de raisons, j'en vois quelques unes à te donner : un, je n'avais pas de famille à qui un mariage aurait fait plaisir ; et deux, ta mère était Née-moldue, et mes parents étaient de tels fanatiques que j'aurais craint pour sa sûreté. Ils ont essayé d'éliminer le mari de ma cousine Andromeda. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il n'a jamais été question que ce soit moi qui l'épouse. Enfin, je ne crois pas. » Sirius farfouilla dans une boîte de décorations pour essayer de trouver celle que son frère avait fabriquée. Il lui semblait l'avoir vue à Noël dernier. « Et puis aussi, la mère de James passait son temps à laisser échapper des insinuations grosses comme des dragons, et nous n'étions pas persuadés qu'elle était capable de comprendre la véritable situation. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment commun, comme situation... » Harry avait légèrement rougi.

« C'est vrai, » dit Sirius, amusé. « A quoi étais-tu en train de penser, juste à l'instant ? »

« Es-tu homosexuel ? » laissa échapper Harry. Il eut aussitôt l'air de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« J'en sais rien, » répliqua Sirius honnêtement. « Ton père a été le premier, et il est resté le seul. »

« Et est-ce que Maman était la seule - »

Sirius le coupa d'un gigantesque éclat de rire. « Loin de là. »

« Toi et Rémus vous vivez ici ensemble pourtant, » dit Harry avec hésitation. « Et l'an dernier, vous m'avez fait un cadeau commun. »

« Eh bien étant donné que je ne pouvais pas parcourir le Chemin de Traverse, ma bourse tintant aux côtés, et que Rémus n'avait que très peu d'or, on a collaboré, » dit Sirius. « Ses jambes libres et mes gallions. »

« Ah d'accord, » dit Harry. « Tout s'explique, j'imagine... Je veux dire, je n'étais pas persuadé de quoi que ce soit, enfin... Vous n'étiez pas suspects, ni rien. »

« Etudie les Grecs, » sourit Sirius d'un air affecté. « Ils vont t'offrir une toute nouvelle définition du mot 'suspect', tu verras. Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? »

« Non, mais, » commença Harry. « Le truc avec mes parents, c'est toujours... Je veux dire, on est pas supposés penser à ses parents de cette manière. »

« Les miens étaient horribles, si tu vas par là, » dit Sirius. « On ne le voit pas vraiment sur le portrait, mais avant que ma mère ne perde tous ses proches et qu'elle ne se laisse aller, elle était complètement déchaînée. Quand j'étais jeune, elle et Père trouvaient hilarant de nous embarrasser à tout bout de champ, Regulus et moi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Avant que je n'aille à Poudlard, grandir ici ce n'était pas si mal. C'était après, une fois que j'ai été Réparti, et que j'ai commencé à examiner leurs croyances d'un peu plus près. »

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment si important que ça ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, c'est juste une Maison, non ? »

« Ce n'était pas tant la Maison, » répondit Sirius doucement. « C'était ta mère, et mon amitié pour elle. » La décoration de Regulus oscillait au bout d'un fil de soie lorsque Sirius l'eut suspendue à une branche à mi-hauteur.

« Comment ont-ils su que vous étiez amis ? » demanda Harry. Il avait finalement réussi à trouver un crochet et tentait de le mettre à la décoration qu'il avait choisie.

« J'ai toujours suspecté Regulus, » répliqua Sirius. « Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr. C'est pas comme si je pouvais péter tranquillement sans que ma mère ne reçoive un rapport détaillé. » Il sourit largement en entendant le petit rire de Harry.

« Tu dis que tu avais pris une maison à toi après Poudlard, » dit Harry. Il accrocha une autre décoration. « Pourquoi ? »

« En partie pour les apparences, » dit Sirius. Il tordit un peu sa bouche en signe de réflexion. « Il y avait aussi d'autres raisons, mais pour celles-là... » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il ressentit l'angoisse soudaine de la culpabilité. « Je suppose que j'aimais trop avoir mon propre espace pour y renoncer tout à fait. »

« Je ressens un peu ça chez les Weasley parfois, » dit Harry qui ne comprit pas les sous-entendus de Sirius. « Ils sont juste... trop nombreux. »

« Hum, » acquiesça Sirius. « Il y a de ça. »

~oOo~

Sirius rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ? »

« Je réalise que la tradition de traumatiser les enfants Black est toujours vivante, chaton. »

« Traumatiser ? » demande-t-elle.

« Mère pensait que c'était amusant de nous voir gênés, Regulus et moi, lorsque Père et elle étaient... attentionnés. »

« Hum, ta mère était un peu comme toi, alors ? »

« Ça, » dit-il, « ce n'est pas amusant. »

Son rire avait l'odeur du soleil et le goût du bonheur, et il a du mal à respirer en pensant à quel point elle va lui manquer.

~oOo~

Quelques jours après, le matin de Noël s'annonça, clair et froid, et une couche de neige fraîche recouvrait tout à l'extérieur. Dans la maison pleine à craquer, la famille, étendue et d'adoption, faisait résonner des bruits joyeux à tous les étages.

Le dîner de Noël attendait les quelques retardataires et Molly en profitait pour mettre la touche finale à son pudding. Le chapeau, chargé des sorts des jumeaux, de Sirius et enfin de Bill, était placé innocemment sur la chaise que Tonks occupait habituellement aux repas. Pour s'asseoir, il lui faudrait le toucher.

Hermione était arrivée il y a une heure environ et avait disparu avec les deux plus jeunes Weasley et Harry quelque part dans la maison. Bill, Charlie et Fol Oeil avaient rejoint Sirius dans la cuisine et étaient en train de parler de l'arrestation de Stan Rocade lorsque Rémus arriva.

« Joyeux Noël » dit chaleureusement le loup-garou. Il avait l'air un peu moins soucieux que d'habitude, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir.

« Bonsoir mon cher Rémus, » s'exclama Molly. Son sourire était large, en anticipation. Sirius comprenait Rémus qui la regardait d'un air légèrement suspicieux. « J'ai du chocolat chaud. » Molly posa une tasse devant le siège à côté de celui où Tonks s'asseyait d'habitude.

Rémus soupira et Sirius était sûr qu'il dissimulait son ressenti, mais il s'assit lourdement, apparemment résolu à faire face à son destin. Sirius leva un sourcil dans sa direction et lui adressa ce qu'il savait être son sourire le plus obscène. Son ami ne fit pas signe de l'avoir vu, mais son sourire était devenu un peu affiché.

« Qui attend-on encore, sommes-nous tous ici ? » claironna Molly. Elle savait parfaitement que Tonks n'était pas encore arrivée et ça se voyait.

Se faufilant depuis le couloir de la cuisine, trois paires d'yeux regardèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. « Ça y est, le dîner est prêt ? » Ron était flanqué de Harry et Ginny.

« Qui doit venir encore ? » demanda Rémus. Il évitait de regarder le siège à côté de lui.

« On attends Tonks, » répondit Molly. « Mais elle devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce et se répartirent autour de la table. Molly n'avait pas assis Rémus à sa place habituelle. Sirius sourit à l'expression contente de soi de Ginny, qui avait obtenu d'être assise à côté de Harry là où normalement était la place de Hermione. Un moment plus tard, Fred et George apparurent dans la cuisine, suivis de Kingsley. Puis Arthur arriva.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Molly.

« Elle a laissé un livre dans le salon, » répondit Ginny. « Elle va arriver. »

« Je me demande ce qui retient Tonks ? » demanda Molly, un peu d'irritation perçant dans sa voix.

« Merde, » dit Kingsley. Il se leva de son siège. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié. » Il fila rapidement hors de la cuisine.

« Désolée, je suis en retard, » gazouilla Hermione, manquant de heurter Kingsley en se précipitant à table. La chaise libre la plus proche était celle à côté de Rémus. Sirius fronça les sourcils avec irritation lorsqu'elle tira la chaise. Molly plissa son front et regarda Sirius d'un air interrogatif.

« J'ai été retenue dans le salon, » continua Hermione, allègrement inconsciente que son choix de chaise causait quelque consternation dans la pièce. « Tonks a passé un coup de cheminée pour annoncer qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Elle n'a pas encore reçu l'ordre de quitter son poste. » Hermione se saisit du chapeau pour le déplacer. Un brillant éclair de lumière fit scintiller la pièce alors que le sophistiqué sortilège s'échappait du chapeau.

Le pouls de Sirius soudain s'accéléra alors qu'il n'était plus capable de penser qu'à une chose : Hermione n'était-elle pas une créature merveilleuse ? Pourquoi n'avait-il encore jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle ?

Toutes ses priorités semblaient chamboulées alors qu'il se sentait attiré vers elle comme par un aimant. Il se leva de sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur sa tendre silhouette jusqu'à ce que la force de son regard la forçât à relever la tête. En le voyant arriver vers elle, elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation.

Oh c'était tellement adorable.

Il doit la faire sienne... mais comment ? Et soudain il sut. Un baiser. Un baiser et elle sera sienne. Il lui tendit la main. Son expression stupéfaite était mignonne à croquer. Quelle récompense de prix elle était, quel homme chanceux il faisait.

Elle accepta sa main en jetant un regard nerveux à la tablée. Tout le monde était en train de regarder l'étrange scène. Fred et George pouffaient de rire ouvertement. Bill avait l'air estomaqué. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient visiblement rien, de même qu'Arthur et Fol Oeil. Rémus avait l'air franchement suspicieux. Molly avait la bouche ouverte, et laissa échapper une exclamation furieuse. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas de sa réaction. Elle comprendra. Ils comprendront tous.

La tirant à lui, il ne put qu'admirer sa grâce et son équilibre. Tendrement, il lui passa le dos de sa main sur la joue.

« Sirius ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, légèrement tremblante.

Il lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses deux mains. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, dans un geste sincère. Lorsqu'il la sentit se relaxer contre lui, il sourit à travers leur baiser. Doucement, il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'encourageant à participer. Hésitante, elle finit par lui répondre et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui. Sans forcer, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres humides.

Laisse-moi entrer, ma chérie.

Le goût sucré de son haleine combla ses sens lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui. Il accepta son offre et balaya toutes ses peurs avec sa langue, l'enroulant autour de la sienne. Le son le plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu s'échappa de sa gorge, à peine un gémissement effacé, une respiration, un tout petit son de plaisir.

Son bras descendit dans son dos pour lui enserrer la taille, l'autre était plongé dans sa riche chevelure brune. Prenant complètement le contrôle, il ajusta la position de sa tête selon ses désirs, approfondissant et intensifiant le baiser. Il sentit son mollet fin remonter le long de sa jambe alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de lui. Sirius grogna d'approbation avant de la repousser légèrement pour se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

C'est alors qu'il fit vraiment le point.

« Oh putain. »

« Sirius ? » La jeune, la vulnérable sorcière le regardait dans les yeux, d'une expression vague et rêveuse. Le silence stupéfait et les visages choqués lui auraient parus du plus haut comique s'il n'était pas devenu lui-même le dindon de sa propre farce.

« Excusez-nous » dit Sirius abruptement. « Toi, » il jeta un regard sévère à Hermione, « tu viens avec moi. Maintenant. »

Enroulant fermement ses doigts autour de son poignet, il la conduisit vers le cabinet de travail, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? » demanda-t-il durement, se retournant vers elle d'une manière agressive.

« Qu- » Hermione semblait avoir du mal à le suivre ainsi d'un extrême à l'autre.

« Ce sortilège, » commença Sirius, « devait être pour Tonks. Il a été conçu pour ne marcher que sur une jeune personne amoureuse. » Son regard était dur et ne laissait aucun doute.

« Je- » Hermione s'arrêta, démontée. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé derrière elle.

Sirius commença à marcher de long en large. La culpabilité, non pas à propos de ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione ou de la gêne qu'il lui avait causée, mais cette culpabilité envers les morts qu'il trahissait l'envahit. La promesse qu'il avait faite gisait là en lambeaux et encore une fois il n'avait pas été à leur hauteur.

« J'ai toléré ton petit attachement pour moi parce que c'est une étape normale de l'adolescence, » dit Sirius. « Mieux valait que ce soit moi plutôt que quelqu'un en qui tu ne pouvais pas avoir confiance. »

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête, son menton presque collé à sa poitrine. Une couleur rouge soutenue avait envahi tout son visage.

Sirius continuait à tourner en rond, s'énervant de plus en plus à chaque pas. Tricheur ! grondait le sol sous ses pas. Saleté inique ! Ordure ! Ordure ! Chaque nom ponctuait sa marche.

« Ça n'a jamais semblé te poser problème, alors je ne voyais aucun mal à cela, » continua-t-il, en dépit du tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais t'imaginer que tu es amoureuse de moi ? » Il s'arrêta et se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa haute taille. « Tu n'as que seize- »

« Dix-sept ans, » dit bravement Hermione, une touche de froideur dans la voix, mais elle ne releva pas la tête.

« Oh oui, comme si ça faisait une putain de différence ! » dit Sirius, le sarcasme et la dureté dans la voix. « J'ai deux fois ton âge et je pourrais aisément être ton père. »

Il recommença à arpenter la pièce. Cette affaire, quel bordel ! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Sur le canapé, les doigts d'Hermione jouaient avec le revêtement du siège.

« Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais fait preuve de plus de bon sens que ça, » dit-il. « Personne n'a levé un sourcil à l'idée de te laisser ici avec moi tout l'été, et ce parce que je suis digne de confiance. Je ne suis pas un de ces vieux pervers lubriques qui prennent leur pied avec les enfants. »

« Mais tu es- »

« Je suis quoi ? Quelqu'un que tu connais ? C'est encore pire, tu ne crois pas ? Ecoute, j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je sais que tu t'imagines être adulte et peut-être l'es-tu effectivement, mais ce n'est pas possible et ce ne sera jamais envisageable. »

« P- Pourquoi jeter un tel sort ? » demanda Hermione lentement.

« C'était pour ma cousine, » répliqua-t-il. « Molly, B- »

« Mrs Weasley sait alors quel effet a ce sortilège ? » demanda Hermione, clairement mortifiée.

« Ainsi que Bill, Fred et George, » dit Sirius. Il le regretta un moment alors qu'un son misérable s'échappait de la gorge d'Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi Hermione, » dit Sirius, déterminé. « J'ai besoin que tu te fasses entrer ça dans la caboche. Tu es bien trop proche de Harry. »

Hermione ne bougea pas, mais ses articulations étaient devenues blanches.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que je suis bien clair, Hermione ? »

« Bien sûr, Sirius, » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec elle et tenta d'adoucir le coup avec quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à de la compréhension paternelle.

« On va tourner cette page, d'accord ? Tu vas voir, tu vas passer à autre chose très rapidement. Le monde est rempli de sorciers de ton âge, dehors- »

« C'est bon, » l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton froid et tranchant. « J'ai saisi le topo. »

« Très bien alors, » dit-il, très raide. « On se voit au dîner, quand tu seras prête. » Il quitta le cabinet de travail pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Merlin, quel cauchemar ça avait été.

Le sol craqua légèrement sous ses pieds lorsqu'il regagna la cuisine. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, se montrer dur maintenant pour étouffer dans l'œuf ce qui pourrait plus tard poser encore plus de problèmes. En entrant dans la cuisine, le regard glacé de Rémus lui apprit que les autres lui avaient tout révélé.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Molly.

« Ça ira, » dit-il. « Elle avait juste besoin de se faire remettre quelques petites choses à leur place, c'est tout. »

Ginny se leva de sa chaise. « Où ? » Elle le fusillait du regard.

« Je l'ai laissée dans le cabinet de travail, » répondit Sirius. « Elle va bien, tout ira bien. »

« Ça, c'est moi qui en jugerai, » répliqua Ginny en quittant la pièce.

Sirius jeta un œil à Rémus qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. « Allez vas-y, crache ce que tu as sur le cœur... »

« J'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour ça, » dit Rémus. « Tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes, ou quoi ? »

« J'ai reçu de l'aide, » se défendit Sirius. « Je ne suis pas seul à partager mon opinion. »

« C'est ma vie, » dit fermement Rémus. « Et ce sera ma décision. »

« Mais tu n'es pas raisonnable, Rémus, » dit Molly. « Tu refuses de lui donner une chance. Aucune relation n'est parfaite mais vous deux allez tellement bien ensemble. »

« L'amitié, c'est un bon début, » dit Sirius. « Et l'âge et l'argent n'ont jamais été des garanties du bonheur. »

« Et le danger alors ? » coupa sèchement Rémus. « Essaie d'expliquer que ça ce n'est pas grave, si tu peux. »

« Tu deviens un peu dramatique, tu ne crois pas ? » dit Sirius. « Ce n'est pas comme si on ignorait à quel moment tu allais devenir un peu plus grognon que d'habitude. J'ose imaginer que ma cousine saura comment se procurer un calendrier des phases de la lune ? »

« Ne plaisante pas avec cela ! » s'exclama Rémus.

« Oh ! Lâche-toi un peu ! » s'emporta également Sirius. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu mérites réellement ou même de ce qui serait bon pour toi ! »

« C'est Noël, » finit Rémus d'une voix lasse. « Peut-on se concentrer là-dessus ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour- »

C'est alors que Kingsley fit son apparition dans la cuisine, accompagné de Tonks. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'évidente tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda Tonks d'une voix basse.

Sirius allait lui répondre mais Ginny revint à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, l'air particulièrement furieux.

« Voilà, elle est partie, » dit-elle à Sirius d'un ton accusateur. « J'espère que tu es content. »

« Il me fallait être clair, » répondit Sirius. « Elle est trop jeune pour savoir si elle est amoureuse ou pas. »

« Toi, tu le savais, » dit calmement Rémus. « Tu te savais amoureux et tu étais prêt à mourir pour ça. »

« C'était complètement différent, » répliqua Sirius. « C'était la guerre- »

« Et maintenant alors c'est quoi ? » rétorqua Rémus en reniflant.

« Ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, » dit Sirius. « Et je suis trop vieux pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. »

Rémus ne dit rien, mais il se permit un petit air satisfait à cette dernière réplique.

« C'est encore différent de ça ! » reprit très vite Sirius. « Tu le sais bien. »

« Différent de quoi ? » demanda Tonks à Rémus.

« Est-ce que ça va aller pour Hermione, Ginny ? » s'empressa de demander Rémus.

Sirius leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

~oOo~

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait quitter la maison, que tu te sois sentie de trop, ma douce, » murmure-t-il, plein de remords.

« Oh, c'était cet affreux souvenir ? »

« Oui, » croasse-t-il, la voix prise. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, Sirius. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Si je me souviens bien, lorsqu'on s'est revus après ça, c'était la fois où tu m'as 'remarquée', non ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement, avec ces belles petites fesses, mon ange ? »

« Papaaaa, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ne crie pas si fort, Adhara, » dit Hermione. Il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle sourit.

~oOo~

La porte d'une salle de classe des donjons de Poudlard s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une odeur acide de potion ratée dans le couloir. Les élèves, de tout petits élèves, se précipitèrent vers la liberté en discutant et en rigolant, passant devant un étranger aux cheveux longs. Quelque part c'était agréable, d'être anonyme.

Du couloir, Sirius regardait Rogue balayer sa salle de classe en grommelant. Il envisagea un moment de lui servir un sarcasme, mais Rogue avait tendance à faire s'envenimer les choses très rapidement, alors il tint sa langue.

« Rogue, » dit Sirius après avoir frappé un petit coup sec à la porte. « Je peux te dire un mot ? »

« Si c'est à propos des notes de Harry en Potion, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives t'adresser à Horace Slughorn », dit Rogue. « Je fais juste un remplacement aujourd'hui. »

« Non, ouais, c'est ce qu'Albus m'a dit, » commença Sirius. « En fait, je voulais te parler d'un étudiant de ta Maison. »

« Oh ? » dit Rogue. « Encore Drago ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, » dit Sirius. « Mais tu dois savoir que Harry t'as entendu mentionner le Serment Inviolable. »

Rogue resta impénétrable. « Je vois. »

« Drago a reçu l'ordre de s'occuper d'Albus, c'est ça ? »

Rogue ne répondit rien, il ne cilla même pas.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu vas t'en charger, » dit pensivement Sirius.

Même les robes de Rogue restaient immobiles.

« Ne dessers pas la laisse autour de ce gosse, » dit Sirius d'un ton sec. « Si Harry est blessé dans ses pathétiques tentatives d'assassinat, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, à vous deux. »

Rogue resta silencieux un moment et Sirius se dit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Il se retourna pour partir, mais lorsqu'il fut dans l'encadrement de la porte il entendit Rogue parler.

« J'essaie. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Il pense que j'ai usurpé la place de favori qu'avait son père auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Harry est tout pour moi, » dit Sirius sans se retourner. « Mon dernier lien avec James et Lily. Je ferai du mal à Drago si jamais il s'approche de lui. »

Rogue laissa échapper un long soupir.

~oOo~

« Respecter mes choix, mon cul ! » grogne-t-il doucement.

« Encore Dumbledore ? » demande Hermione gentiment, allégeant délibérément le ton de sa voix.

Sirius soupire. Il n'a pas envie de parler de cela, alors il change de sujet :

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que j'aie appris ce jour-là. »

Hermione rougit immédiatement.

« C'était quoi, la chose la plus importante ? » demande Adhara innocemment. Hermione lui lance un regard enjoué. Ceci également avait été un sujet de conversation familier et apprécié dans sa famille.

Sirius sourit à Hermione. « J'ai découvert votre mère, bien sûr. »

~oOo~

« Il y a ce sorcier américain que je voudrais que tu rencontres. Le Ministère refuse de demander de l'aide à l'étranger, mais il a accepté une entrevue avec toi, pour discuter de cela. » Il lui tendit un dossier par-dessus le bureau.

Sirius le feuilleta. « Avant de partir, je vais laisser comme instructions à Harry de ne pas vous rencontrer seul à seul. Même si je suis en-dehors du pays, cela ne vous autorise pas un libre-accès. »

« Je respecterai tes choix, Sirius, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton las.

~O~

« Tu viens de rentrer ? »

Sirius émit un son qui pourrait s'approcher d'un oui. C'était un peu effrayant, ça l'avait toujours été, qu'en dépit de sa discrétion naturelle, Rémus savait toujours qu'il arrivait. Et l'avait toujours su. Personne ne pouvait prendre ce bon vieux Lunard par surprise. Merlin sait combien de fois James et lui avaient essayé.

Des rangées et des rangées de chaises blanches avaient été disposées, devant et derrière lui. Chaque chaise supportait une personne, un nom, du ressentiment.

Sirius soupira alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise vide derrière Rémus et Tonks. Puis il se redressa un peu sur son siège.

En fait... peut-être pas chaque chaise, se dit-il en apercevant une masse de cheveux noirs en désordre qui s'asseyait à son tour.

« C'est presque terminé, » dit Rémus, d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais néanmoins claire.

Sirius sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire de joie. Rémus le premier savait à combien de funérailles Sirius avait dû assister. Et celles qu'il avait manquées. Les funérailles étaient réservées aux vivants, pour qu'ils puissent laisser libre cours à leur chagrin, pour qu'ils puissent dire adieu.

Qu'ils puissent guérir.

Sirius lui n'avait jamais eu cette opportunité. Ce qu'il a eu en échange, ce sont douze années entouré d'horreurs glissantes qui prenaient bien garde à ce qu'il ne puisse pas guérir, en tout cas pas tant qu'il était avec eux.

La chanson du Phénix et sa beauté mystérieuse ramena son attention à ce qu'il était en train de manquer.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses soyeuses boucles brunes, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière qui l'instant d'après lui retombèrent sur le visage, un effort inutile, en vérité.

Bon sang ! j'aurais dû être là.

Clairement, on aurait eu besoin de lui et maintenant, maintenant il y avait tant à rattraper. C'était impossible de ne pas penser à ces deux tombes à Godric's Hollow. Il n'était allé les voir qu'une seule fois, lors de son retour en Angleterre pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et il avait alors passé la nuit entière à parler aux morts, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui répondre.

Les funérailles qui se déroulaient autour de lui s'estompèrent peu à peu alors qu'il replongeait dans un souvenir qu'il pensait volé depuis longtemps.

« Doucement, Pats, » James avait dit en s'introduisant à l'intérieur de lui. Sirius avait des frissons, devant le miroir où ils l'avaient placé pour qu'il puisse voir James le sauter.

« Baise-moi, Cornedrue, » avait-il soufflé en retour.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » dit James. « Tu aimes ça quand je baise ton joli petit cul ? »

« Oui, » dit Sirius, sans défense. James qui le pénétrait, qui allait et venait en lui, putain que c'était bon.

« Lily ? » dit James. « Viens ici et occupe-toi de sucer cette bite bien dure. »

« Oh, bordel, » dit Sirius.

« Tu ne jouis pas avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation, » dit James.

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps, » répondit-il.

« Bien sûr que si, Sirius, » dit Lily. « Je sais faire durer. »

« Tu es une femme extraordinaire, ma rouquine, » admira James.

« Oh, bordel, » répéta Sirius. Sa bouche à elle, la queue de l'autre et il ne pouvait pas jouir.

Des voix – des cris – s'introduisirent dans son souvenir. Il battit des paupières, ayant presque oublié où il était. Ces souvenirs semblaient l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il relâchait sa concentration, ces jours-ci. Pour la première fois, Sirius remarqua une table, large et blanche, sur laquelle un corps était allongé, un corps autour duquel des flammes blanches s'élevaient de plus en plus haut.

Avec ses yeux qui avaient du mal à supporter la lumière du jour, Sirius vit tout de même les flèches qui volèrent haut dans une courbe gracieuse, accompagnées d'un chœur de cris brefs.

Sirius se leva lorsque les conversations commençaient à voix basse, ici et là, et chercha des yeux la raison pour laquelle il était ici. La masse de cheveux en désordre était toujours à la même place, à côté d'une tête rousse.

« Plus les choses changent, » pensa Sirius, « et plus elles restent les mêmes. »

« On doit parler de lui. »

« Je sais, Rémus. » Sirius soupira. « Quel bordel. »

« Hey Sirius, » le salua Tonks. Elle avait quitté son siège pour venir enlacer son cousin. « C'est bon que tu sois de retour. »

« Je vois que tes cheveux ont repris leur couleur normale, » fit-il remarquer d'un air taquin. « Cela veut-il dire que cette tête de nœud est revenue à un peu plus de bon sens ? »

Les joues de Rémus prirent une intense couleur rouge et Tonks se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue.

« Eh bah putain il était temps, » dit Sirius en faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents. « J'ai bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais m'écoute-t-il ? » Il souriait à son ami d'un large sourire idiot, les dents brillantes dans la lumière du soleil. Au plus grand bonheur de Sirius, la timidité naturelle de Rémus à propos de ce genre de choses se faisait de plus en plus visible, alors qu'il jetait des regards de tous côtés, tout sauf regarder son ami.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir et tu ne vas pas aimer, » dit Rémus. « Harry était seul avec Dumbledore la nuit où il est mort. Il a tout vu. »

Sirius pouvait sentir sa colère refaire surface lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha de la foule près du cercueil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, je me le demande ? » Sirius inclina la tête en direction de Scrimgeour puis regarda Tonks.

Scrimgeour marchait à grands pas vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait, seul. Quand s'était-il éloigné de Ginny ?

Rémus secoua la tête d'impuissance. « Dora, tu travaillais avec lui. »

Harry levait la main pour montrer quelque chose à Scrimgeour et Sirius sut immédiatement que la conversation avait dépassé les bornes. Quoique Dora ait pu répondre, Sirius ne l'entendit pas car il était déjà parti rejoindre Harry.

Sur son chemin, il fut retenu par un couple de personnes âgées qui étaient persuadées que Sirius était le mari de leur nièce et qui tenaient absolument à avoir des nouvelles de sa santé. Le temps qu'il se débarrasse d'eux, Scrimgeour était parti et Harry était livide.

« Tout va bien, mon pote ? »

« Je suis en train de passer une journée de merde. »

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Il n'est même pas encore midi, Sirius ! » Quand Harry leva des yeux surpris vers Sirius, il vit son sourire taquin. « Oh. »

« Où est Ginny ? » demanda Sirius en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry dans les côtes. Le ton de sa voix était le même que dans ses lettres, amusé mais encourageant.

Harry laissa échapper un lourd soupir. « Hermione et Ron sont là-bas en train de parler à Rémus et Tonks et je suis sûr que la curiosité la dévore, au moins. »

Sirius regarda par dessus son épaule et reconnut Ron immédiatement. A côté de lui, il y avait une nana brune aux cheveux bouclés plutôt bien foutue. Ses robes mettaient en valeur sa silhouette et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête et de faire un petit bruit d'appréciation avec ses lèvres et ses dents.

« C'est qui, ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'admiration.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, clairement confus.

« A deux heures, la brune avec le beau c- » Sirius fut interrompu par un coup dans le ventre. « Aïe ! C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça, mon pote, c'est Hermione. » Il ne semblait pas du tout amusé.

« Pas possible, » dit Sirius. « Hermione n'a jamais eu des formes aussi pleines. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis Noël, » lui rappela Harry.

Ce qui rappela aussi à Sirius leur faux baiser arrangé et les mots qu'il lui avait dits ce jour-là ; ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis. Sincèrement, Sirius ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Mais plusieurs mois avaient passé. Peut-être qu'elle avait digéré l'incident, réalisé qu'il avait raison, qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Ron salua chaleureusement Sirius, Hermione fut polie quoiqu'un peu distante. Harry leur raconta sa conversation avec Scrimgeour ce qui amena Ron à offrir d'aller frapper Percy. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Sirius un moment avant de se porter sur le château. Elle avait de la tristesse dans les yeux.

~oOo~


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, voici le 'petit plaisir du week-end', comme dit Hilaidora...

Cette semaine Ceredwen (liens sur mon profil) et moi qui traduit nous vous offrons le mariage de Bill, ainsi que la fameuse 'Emily', sans laquelle Sirius ne serait pas Sirius... Je vous laisse découvrir !

PS : j'ai dû traduire des dialogues de Krum... Je ne l'ai pas 'entendu' parler en français depuis un beau bail, et donc je ne me souviens plus comment le traducteur officiel avait rendu son accent. Dans le doute, je me suis collée à l'anglais et j'ai fait exactement comme Ceredwen : j'ai remplacé le son 'v' par 'ff' et le son 'r' par 'rr'. Et sa grammaire n'est pas toujours juste non plus... Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs mieux informés si ma version de l'accent de Krum leur écorche les oreilles.

* * *

« Emily, » dit-il. « Merlin, comme elle me manque. »

« Oh, je me souviens de ça. Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber à un plus mauvais moment. »

« Tu n'avais pas à rester seule, mon chat. »

« Peut-être, » dit-elle. « Peut-être. »

~oOo~

Le scintillement des lampes à gaz dans la cuisine souterraine du Square Grimmauld dessinait d'étranges cercles sur le visage de Mondingus Fletcher. A plusieurs occasions, Sirius s'était amusé des histoires que racontait Ding à propos de ses méfaits. Mais actuellement, il ne le trouvait pas drôle du tout. Mondingus était en train d'expliquer une idée qu'il avait eue pour aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley.

Sirius avait un problème avec la source de ce plan. Loin d'être un stratège, Mondingus rapportait des propos qui se tenaient dans des endroits que personne d'autre ne fréquentait jamais. Donc, pourquoi s'emballait-il brusquement avec ce plan ? Mondingus était capable de te détrousser sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives et ensuite te revendre tes propres objets, mais ça ?

Quelque chose ne lui allait pas. Le problème lorsque tu remues la saleté jusqu'aux coudes, c'est que parfois elle s'accroche. Ce n'est pas que Sirius n'avait pas confiance en Ding, non, mais de toutes les personnes présentes, c'était lui qui était le plus facile à corrompre.

« N'es-tu pas en train de concocter du Polynectar, Sirius ? » demanda Fol Oeil. Son œil magique roula à l'intérieur de sa tête pour regarder vers le haut à travers les étages, à travers le mur de la cuisine jusqu'au jardin de derrière pour ensuite parcourir l'étage de la vieille maison où ils se trouvaient.

Vigilance constante, pensa Sirius avec un petit sourire forcé. Beaucoup d'aspects du plan faisaient appel à Fol Oeil, qui se méfiait de tout. S'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le ciel de Little Whinging, six leurres leur rendraient la tâche plus ardue. C'était une idée ingénieuse, trop ingénieuse pour Mondingus et pratiquement taillée pour recevoir l'approbation de Fol Oeil.

« Oui, » répondit Sirius. « Au cas où Bill et moi devrions nous rendre dans le caveau des Lestrange. »

La réunion se termina et lentement le Square Grimmauld se vida. D'abord les Aurors qui devaient se rendre à leurs postes respectifs et ensuite Fol œil, qui ne voulait pas être accusé de n'avoir rien à faire et de traîner. Rémus suivit cinq minutes après sa femme, et ensuite ce furent les Weasley qui se dispersèrent dans différentes directions. Bill s'attarda pour voir si Sirius ne voulait pas travailler un peu sur leurs progrès avec les gobelins.

Ils sortirent les plans du coffre des Lestrange et passèrent quelque temps penchés dessus. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'entrer donc c'était un peu prématuré. Sirius aurait pu être un peu enthousiaste, mais il était concentré sur Harry et sur le moyen de le faire s'évader.

Lorsque Bill partit enfin et que Sirius eut la maison pour lui tout seul, il commença à réfléchir à toutes les stratégies possibles. Pour éviter de déclencher la Trace, il était allé avec sa moto, en roulant, jusqu'au quatre, Privet Drive. Il y était déjà allé deux fois cet été, ce qui prouvait qu'on pouvait aller et venir sans être inquiété. Quoi qu'il en soit, si la maison était surveillée, pas de doute qu'on le remarquerait si une seule personne arrivait et que deux en repartaient, particulièrement si l'une des deux personnes était Harry Potter.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque dix-huit heures. Le petit laboratoire de Potion où il concoctait le Polynectar était juste à côté de la cuisine. Sirius pénétra dans la petite pièce qui n'était éclairée que par une minuscule fenêtre haut placée sur un des murs.

Il y avait bien un moyen d'arriver accompagné d'une personne, et de repartir accompagné de cette même personne, du moins aux yeux de l'observateur potentiel. Le problème, c'était de choisir cette personne. Son premier choix aurait été Rémus, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, on n'avait jamais testé la potion sur un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité de Harry, à aucun prix, alors ce ne pouvait pas être Rémus. Les Aurors voudront discuter de cela avec l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était à écarter car Mondingus représentait un risque. Fred et George étaient rentrés au magasin qu'ils avaient déjà accepté de fermer quelques heures pour la réunion. Bill était reparti au travail et Arthur et Molly auront certainement la même réaction que les Aurors.

Ron était une option, excepté que Molly voudra savoir où il ira. Sirius avait un véritable talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment le garçon se comporterait en face de sa mère. Tout cela ne lui laissait qu'une seule option, son dernier choix pour dire la vérité : Hermione.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature de Rémus que de dire à quelqu'un qu'il devrait, ou pas, s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins que de le dire à Sirius. Le loup-garou avait tourné autour du pot, et finalement suggéré qu'il dise à Hermione que 'tu étais un trou du cul avec une sensibilité de babouin', pour commencer. Ça sonnait suspicieusement comme ce qu'aurait pu dire sa cousine Tonks.

Il sortit un lot de fioles identiques d'un placard et le posa à côté du chaudron qui contenait la potion. Le Polynectar était prêt depuis presque une semaine et il avait été gardé au frais par un charme de stabilisation. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu dur avec la fille, pensait-il en versant la potion dans les fioles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre sur le moment ? Les fioles furent soigneusement rebouchées et placées dans un petit sac de cuir que Harry pourra porter sur lui.

De retour dans la cuisine, le petit sac passé sur l'épaule, Sirius fouilla dans un tiroir à la recherche du calepin qui contenait les contacts de Harry. Il écrivit l'adresse rapidement sur un bout de parchemin qu'il fourra dans la poche de son blouson de cuir.

Garée en face de sa maison familiale, il y avait sa moto, la vétérante de guerre. Hagrid avait pris soin d'elle pendant son incarcération, mais pas aussi bien que Sirius l'aurait fait. Elle avait des éclats ici et là et quelques rayures qui semblaient avoir été faites par des griffes.

« Bonsoir, Miss Em, » dit Sirius affectueusement. « Comment ça se passe, pour toi ? »

Un petit frémissement sembla parcourir la moto, un effet secondaire qui était apparu au fur et à mesure qu'il déversait sa magie en elle. Le résultat, c'était qu'elle réagissait à la voix de son maître.

D'une petite tape de sa baguette, elle rugit à la vie, ronronnant d'excitation entre ses jambes. Un souvenir perdu lui revint soudain, où Lily essayait de le branler pour le distraire alors qu'ils étaient en train de voler. Sirius essaya de repousser ce souvenir, mais il aurait dû savoir que là où il y avait Lily, James n'était jamais loin. James était plus rude que Lily, mais Sirius appréciait autant l'un que l'autre. La sensation des mains puissantes de James sur ses hanches alors qu'il le prenait violemment par derrière lui arracha un soupir délaissé du fond de la gorge. Il n'y avait rien de plus vivifiant que de s'envoyer en l'air au-dessus des nuages **(1)**.

« Arrête s'il te plaît, Em, » chuchota Sirius. « Je sais qu'ils te manquent à toi aussi, mais s'il te plaît... arrête. »

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Emily choisissait toujours des souvenirs qui tournaient autour du sexe ? Il ne saurait jamais. Il y avait plein d'autres occasions que sa moto aurait pu lui rappeler, mais elle semblait toujours choisir celles-ci, ou d'autres similaires. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre, pour que la sensation de manque aiguë ne se dissipe dans la douleur épaisse qui était son quotidien.

Il lança un sort de Désillusion sur lui et sur la moto avant de prendre son envol. L'engin bascula alors vers le haut et fonça à travers les nuages. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Hermione n'était pas très long par les airs et bientôt il redescendit pour atterrir, les pneus crissants laissant des traces noires sur l'asphalte.

Sirius ressortit le parchemin avec l'adresse pour la vérifier tandis qu'il roulait dans la rue. Il y avait peu d'endroits de Londres ou de ses banlieues périphériques qu'il ne connaissait pas. Repérant finalement le nom de sa rue, il tourna à gauche et compta les numéros jusqu'au sien.

Une fois dissimulé sous le portail en surplomb, il dissipa le sort qui le maintenait invisible. Il poussa la sonnette et aussitôt il rectifia sa position, affichant sur son visage un sourire qu'il espérait sincère. Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et sa proie le dévisagea.

« Sirius ? » La voix d'Hermione était peu assurée et ses yeux étaient rouges. Pourtant, quel que soit le problème qui était le sien, elle fit un effort sur elle-même et raffermit sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, ses cils étaient encore mouillés.

« Ça ne te concerne pas, » dit-elle rudement. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sirius. »

« Je peux entrer un moment ? » demanda Sirius. Le seuil de la porte n'était pas l'endroit où il s'était imaginé avoir cette discussion.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon moment, » insista-t-elle. La porte était toujours simplement entrouverte.

« C'est plutôt urgent, » la pressa-t-il. « Des affaires de l'Ordre, à propos de Harry. »

Il y eu une pause où Hermione réfléchit, puis elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Un long couloir orné de photos moldues inanimées menait à un grand salon. Elle lui indiqua un canapé du geste et s'assit en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux n'étaient pas posés sur lui mais sur ses mains qu'elle avait croisées sur ses genoux.

« L'Ordre est à la recherche d'un moyen pour sortir Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante, » dit Sirius, choisissant de commencer par la vérité. « Je suis déjà allé les voir deux ou trois fois, avec ma moto car on ne peut pas utiliser les moyens de transport magiques là-bas. Apparemment, tant que les visiteurs ne repartent pas avec Harry, il ne sont pas inquiétés. »

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas simplement utiliser la poudre de cheminette ? » demanda Hermione avec bon sens. Ses yeux étaient toujours baissés.

« Thicknesse, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, a déclaré que la plupart des moyens de transport magique, y compris la poudre de cheminette, les Portauloins et les transplanages, sont interdits vers ou à partir de la maison des Dursley, » répondit Sirius. Restant assis, il se déplaça juste au bord du canapé. « Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu étais en train de pleurer quand je suis arrivé, c'est évident. Quel est le problème ? »

« Donc, quel est le plan de l'Ordre pour sortir Harry de là ? » demanda Hermione, ignorant ses questions.

« Le plan, c'est que toi et moi nous y allions en moto, étant donné qu'on ne peut vraiment pas demander à Arthur de nous avoir une voiture du ministère, et que nous rendions une petite visite à Harry. Une fois là-bas, on aide Harry à faire ses bagages, et au moment de partir, on prend quelques uns de tes cheveux. » Sirius saisit le petit sac de cuir toujours pendu à son épaule et le lui tendit. « Ce sont des fioles de Polynectar, il y en a assez pour que nous nous puissions rentrer à Londres, et pour que toi tu attrapes un taxi avec toutes les affaires de Harry et que tu nous rejoignes chez moi. Es-tu d'accord pour nous aider, Hermione ? » Le silence de la maison était assez impressionnant et le poussait à se demander si elle était toute seule ici. « Sauf, bien sûr, si tu penses que tes parents ne seront pas d'accord. »

Le self-contrôle qu'elle avait lutté pour conserver la lâcha alors et des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. Rapidement, elle se reprit, essuyant le dessous de ses yeux.

« Hermione, est-ce que tes parents vont bien ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

Elle eut un petit rire amer et dit, « Oui, ils vont bien. » Sa voix dérapa alors et se mit à trembler. « C'est juste que- tu sais, je leur ai parlé, de tout, de Harry, toutes les horreurs. » Elle leva enfin les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Sirius. Il y avait du défi dans son regard. « J'ai modifié leur mémoire et je les ai envoyés au loin, hors de Grande-Bretagne. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir Voldemort les traquer. Ils sont en sécurité maintenant, c'est juste que- ils me manquent, c'est tout. »

Sirius baissa les yeux. Sa douleur était vraiment réelle et c'était difficile à soutenir. Soudainement elle se mit à sangloter et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses pieds l'avaient conduit près de son fauteuil. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Au début, elle se débattit et tenta de le repousser, mais il était plus fort qu'elle et elle en avait grand besoin. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, il l'interrogea.

« Quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Leur avion a décollé il y a une heure. »

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour eux, » dit-il, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille. » Il sentit sa respiration redevenir normale contre sa poitrine. Elle se rejeta de nouveau en arrière et cette fois-ci il la laissa faire. Elle avait besoin de distance, et elle se recula un peu pour mettre de l'espace entre elle et lui. Elle reprit sa position initiale, ses mains sur ses genoux. « Merci, » dit-elle doucement.

« Non, c'est rien, » répondit-il rapidement. « Je peux imaginer combien c'est dur. »

« Quand veux-tu que nous allions chercher Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, écartant sa sympathie.

« J'avais pensé... maintenant, » dit Sirius avec précautions. Il se rendait compte que c'était peut-être un peu précipité.

« Très bien, » dit Hermione que cela ne semblait pas gêner. Il commença à se dire que son timing tenait du miraculeux. Si elle n'était pas aussi bouleversée, elle lui aurait certainement posé des milliers de questions. « Enfin, du moment que l'Ordre est derrière tout ça. »

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais elle s'était déjà levée, le dos tourné vers lui et elle se dirigeait vers un placard. Elle en sortit une veste légère qu'elle enfila, attrapa des clés sur une table et les glissa dans sa poche.

Sirius se redressa. « Prête ? »

Hermione approuva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Sirius sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta si soudainement que Sirius ne put pas s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans.

« Où est ta moto ? »

Sirius eut un petit rire. « Viens là, sous le porche. » Loin des regards curieux des Moldus, il les Désillusionna, d'abord elle, puis lui. L'effet camouflage du sortilège les faisait apparaître comme des distorsions du paysage. « Je l'ai garée dans la rue. »

« Mais on va l'entendre quand elle démarrera. » Il pouvait entendre le scepticisme dans sa voix, mélangé à un peu de peur.

« Probablement, mais personne ne pourra déterminer l'origine du bruit, » répliqua-t-il. « Et puis les rues m'ont l'air plutôt désertes. »

« Samedi » dit-elle d'un ton d'évidence.

« Ah, » dit Sirius et puis il chuchota à Emily. « Sois gentille avec elle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Passant sa jambe par-dessus, Sirius s'assit à califourchon sur sa moto et attendit que Hermione s'installe. S'il ne se trompait pas, ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa silhouette avait les bras croisés.

« Tu n'es pas effrayée de monter la bonne vieille Emily, si ? » la taquina-t-il. « Elle te traitera bien. »

« On va voler ? » demanda Hermione. Il pouvait entendre sa nervosité. C'était plutôt mignon.

« Yep, » répondit-il. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voler, mais sur cette moto c'est bien plus sûr que par d'autres moyens. »

« Oh ? » dit-elle. Sa silhouette sembla onduler alors qu'elle décroisait légèrement les bras.

« Les sortilèges, des trucs comme ça, » expliqua-t-il. « Elle en est remplie. » Emily remua légèrement, mais si Hermione le remarqua elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Un moment plus tard il sentit son léger poids s'installer derrière lui. Elle se tortillait un peu, ne parvenant apparemment pas à trouver une position confortable.

« Colle-toi à moi et passe tes bras autour de mon torse, » dit Sirius. Il la sentit s'exécuter avec une certaine timidité, ses mains hésitant à le serrer trop fort.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à rouler pour sortir de la rue, Emily ronronnant doucement, il sentit Hermione se presser contre lui, ses bras l'enserrant soudainement comme un étau.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur, » l'apaisa-t-il. « Ferme les yeux et accroche-toi. »

Même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, Hermione qui l'enlaçait le faisait malgré tout penser à Lily. La similarité entre ces deux douces chaleurs féminines pressées contre son dos était à la fois déconcertante et étrangement réconfortante. Lily avait plus confiance en Emily, mais ça aussi c'était venu avec le temps.

Quand ils émergèrent des nuages, Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri d'admiration à son oreille. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et s'évanouissait en un étalage de rayons roses et jaunes dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« Spectaculaire, non ? » dit Sirius. Hermione fit un petit bruit d'approbation.

Ils rasaient le haut des nuages, quittant Londres en direction du sud-ouest pour les abords de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. La morsure du froid vespéral fit légèrement trembler Hermione dans son dos et il lui lança un sort de Réchauffement. La moto atterrit et cela produisit un petit choc qui secoua ses passagers. Ce fut néanmoins un de ses meilleurs atterrissages.

Ils firent une pause pour se débarrasser du sortilège de Désillusion, ainsi que la moto, car être vu faisait partie du plan. Les rues défilèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de son filleul. Le voisinage dans lequel Harry avait grandi apparut bientôt et rapidement ils furent dans Privet Drive. Sirius gara Emily devant le numéro quatre et sourit largement lorsque le bruit attira Pétunia à la fenêtre.

« As-tu déjà rencontré l'oncle et la tante de Harry ? » demanda Sirius. Il lui donna la main pour l'aider à descendre de la moto. La tresse dans son dos avait à peu près empêché sa coiffure d'être ravagée par le vent, mais elle était beaucoup plus lâche à présent et des cheveux commençaient à s'en échapper. La manière dont ces petites mèches folles adoucissaient son visage était presque séduisante.

« Seulement à King's Cross, » répondit Hermione. « Ils n'ont jamais paru très aimables. »

« Et ils ne le sont pas, » dit Sirius. « Même s'ils se comportent beaucoup mieux lorsque je suis dans le coin. »

Hermione sourit alors, son premier vrai sourire de la journée. « Oui, j'avais déjà compris que tu faisais cet effet-là. »

~O~

Après avoir débattu pendant presque une heure pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non accepter les ordres de l'Ordre, ce fut finalement Dudley qui décida ses parents. Plusieurs personnes, y compris Kingsley et Arthur, étaient déjà venues pour discuter avec eux des mesures à prendre pour leur protection. Prenant les choses en main, Sirius n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à sortir de la maison, Hermione avait le visage de Pétunia, et les affaires de Harry attendaient sur le perron. Sirius lui avait épargné la honte de se transformer en fille devant la famille de sa mère. Il avait grondé devant les Dursley que Harry était sur le point d'effectuer un grand acte de magie top secret et qu'ils n'avaient pas la permission d'y assister. Il fit à Hermione un sourire d'excuse. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement ignominieux à être elle, mais Harry était un mec. Les filles parfois échouent à comprendre en quoi cela peut constituer un problème pour eux.

Une fois la porte de d'entrée passée, Sirius ressentit pourtant son premier moment de doute. Et s'ils n'y parvenaient pas ? Et si leur subterfuge était détecté ? Il pressa Harry de monter sur la moto pour qu'ils puissent quitter cet endroit.

La route s'étirait devant eux alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la sécurité de Square Grimmauld. Emily éclairait le chemin devant alors qu'elle vrombissait en-dessous d'eux. Les ténèbres d'encre à droite et à gauche dissimulaient les formes encore plus sombres des immeubles et de la végétation qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement. Sirius se félicitait de rouler trop vite pour une inspection sérieuse, car il se sentait prêt à voir du danger partout où il n'y en avait pas. Pour la première fois, il sentit réellement la différence entre se battre aux côtés de James et protéger Harry. Molly avait complètement tort, il savait exactement qui était Harry, mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison sur un certain point, quelque part.

Le garçon en question, le jeune homme plutôt, même le vieil homme sous certains rapports, s'était montré inhabituellement irritable ce soir. Quelque chose le tracassait qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur situation. Il avait rarement vu Harry se dresser contre quelqu'un. Non pas que ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Le garçon avait du caractère quand on le poussait un peu. C'était bon à savoir.

La tension qui l'enserrait comme dans un étau se relâcha un peu lorsqu'il aperçut les premières lueurs de Londres. Ils étaient presque saufs. Lorsqu'ils ralentirent pour respecter un feu rouge, Sirius tourna la tête pour contrôler si tout allait bien du côté de Harry. Il était en train d'en profiter pour boire une autre fiole de potion.

« On se rapproche, » dit Sirius. Le feu passa au vert.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils tournèrent à droite et il retrouva les rues familières. Les maisons défilèrent puis ils prirent un virage à gauche. Une place protégée par un sortilège, juste en face de la maison, restait toujours libre pour Emily.

La béquille stabilisa la moto après qu'elle se fut garée à sa place familière. Sirius la remercia silencieusement et éteignit le contact.

« Je suis le nouveau Gardien du secret du Quartier Général, » dit Sirius. « Dumbledore avait renoncé au sortilège avant de mourir, avant qu'il ne m'envoie aux États-Unis. »

« Tu penses qu'il l'a fait exprès pour se débarrasser de toi ? » demanda Harry. Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi le ton de Harry le dérangeait, mais c'était le cas.

« On parlera de ça à l'intérieur, » dit Sirius. Il fourra un morceau de papier dans la main de Harry où l'adresse familière était écrite .

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur d'un geste de la baguette de Sirius. Lui et Harry se dirigèrent rapidement vers les escaliers et descendirent à la cuisine.

Assis à la table, des airs inquiets sur le visage, il y avait Rémus et Tonks. Rémus était presque debout, comme s'il voulait se diriger vers la porte mais hésitait.

« Oh merci Merlin, c'est vous, » dit Tonks très vite. « A plus d'une heure du matin vous n'étiez toujours pas revenus, on s'est inquiétés. »

« Salut Hermione, » dit Rémus. Son ton était confus. « Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. »

« Pas Hermione, » dit Sirius. « C'est Harry. »

Un silence stupéfait suivit pendant lequel ni Rémus ni Tonks ne parvinrent à dire quoi que ce soit. Un muscle tressaillait au niveau de la mâchoire de Rémus.

« Tu es devenu fou ? » siffla-t-il rageusement lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Quelqu'un manipule Ding, » répliqua Sirius. « J'en suis sûr, et on allait mettre le plan en route dans quelques jours. Il fallait que j'agisse vite. »

« Tu penses que Ding nous trahit ? » dit Rémus. Il se rassit lourdement.

« Non... non, » dit Sirius. « Je ne crois pas, mais depuis quand se pointe-t-il avec des idées ingénieuses ? »

« C'est pas faux, » admit Rémus. Il se força à sourire à Harry.

Sirius se retourna vers son filleul. Les boucles brunes se rétractaient à l'intérieur de sa tête tandis que des mèches noires se redressaient. Puis sa poitrine s'affaissa et son dos s'étira. Après un moment tout semblait redevenu normal et il agita un peu le bassin avant de rougir promptement.

« Les joyeuses sont de retour ? » le taquina Sirius.

« C'était vraiment étrange, » dit Harry. Il évitait le regard de Tonks.

Elle ne le regardait pas non plus, mais ses lèvres étaient serrées pour s'empêcher de rire. Cela dura peu, et elle leva bientôt des yeux sérieux sur son cousin. « Fol Oeil va se foutre en pétard. Je pense que je vais y aller et voir si je ne peux pas adoucir les angles. »

« Moi je vais parler à Molly et Arthur, » dit Rémus.

« Harry, avant qu'ils ne s'échappent, » dit Sirius, « fais-moi plaisir et félicite les jeunes mariés. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce ne soit pas la première chose que j'aie dite, » s'exclama Tonks. Elle brandissait sa bague devant le nez de Harry.

« C'est vraiment génial, » dit Harry en souriant largement. « Félicitations ! »

« Ce fut juste une petite cérémonie, » dit Rémus. « On ne voulait pas alerter le Ministère, rapport à mon statut. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma et on entendit une petite voix demander s'il y avait quelqu'un.

« Hermione, » dirent ensemble Harry et Sirius. Ils se précipitèrent en haut des marches, vers l'entrée. Elle était en train de faire léviter un grand coffre au pied de l'escalier.

Harry ramassa son balai ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et ferma la porte. Entre temps, Rémus et Tonks les avaient rejoints.

« Les affaires de Harry ? » supposa Rémus.

Sirius hocha la tête. « J'avais pensé que ce serait plus crédible que je fasse grimper la fille derrière moi plutôt que de la mettre dans le side-car. »

« Regarde, » dit Tonks à Hermione. Elle agitait sa main devant les yeux de l'autre sorcière. « On s'est mariés ! » Une ombre passa sur le visage de Hermione juste avant qu'elle ne sourie. Sirius ressentit un moment de culpabilité à propos de cette blague qui avait si mal tourné.

« Félicitations, » dit Hermione. « A vous deux. »

« Arthur et Molly sont inquiets et attendent de nos nouvelles, » dit Rémus. « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Tonks. « Sirius, à ta place je m'attendrais à entendre parler de Fol Oeil assez rapidement. »

« Je serai prêt, » assura-t-il. Ses yeux suivirent le couple qui montait les marches en direction du salon.

« Un thé, ça vous dit ? » suggéra Sirius. Les deux adolescents approuvèrent avec force.

Une fois le thé préparé et servi, Sirius leur expliqua la vérité – qu'il avait agi seul, sans la permission de l'Ordre et sans son aide.

« Je m'en doutais, » dit Hermione. Son sourire était légèrement suffisant. « Je savais que tu devais avoir une bonne raison. Tu ne mettrais jamais la vie de Harry en danger. Au moins, je sais ça de toi. Le plan que tu m'avais décrit tenait la route, il comportait peu de risques pour moi et... eh bien honnêtement, j'avais grand besoin de sortir de la maison. » Son sourire était maintenant très triste.

~oOo~

« Oh, » dit-il sombrement. « Le mariage. »

Elle émet un petit son plutôt content de soi.

« Un jour absolument spectaculaire, » grogne-t-il. « D'abord, tu étais si belle entre les bras de Krum et ensuite ma salope de cousine a fait son apparition. »

« Surveille ton lang- attends, tu n'avais jamais mentionné cela, avant, » dit-elle avant de faire une pause. « Oh. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il de sa voix la plus désinvolte.

Elle presse sa main.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Merci pour cela, mais peut-être que maintenant... ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, incertain. Et si revoir Bellatrix lui ramenait ses cauchemars ? « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien utile, ma douce. Et je – je ne serai pas là, tu comprends ? Qui alors t'écoutera ? Qui te serrera contre soi ? »

Il entend le bruit de pieds que l'on traîne sur un tapis et il comprend que leurs enfants ont quitté la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il entend la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour bien la voir et il la voit qui s'essuie les joues. « Oh ma douce petite fille, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ou au moins pas de cette façon. »

« Non, non, » dit-elle rapidement. Sa voix est un peu faible. « Je suis bien. »

« Tu es bien plus que ça, » dit-il doucement.

Un son s'étouffe dans sa gorge.

« Shh... » dit-il. « Viens ici, mon amour, enroule-toi près de moi, tu veux bien ? »

Il sent leur lit pencher un peu de l'autre côté, puis son poids léger comme une plume qui se presse contre lui. Elle est si près, maintenant, qu'il peut distinguer les odeurs différentes de son shampoing et du léger parfum qu'elle porte toujours. Elle a fini de pleurer, il le sait, pour le moment du moins. Il hait l'idée de la laisser seule, elle est toujours si jeune dans son esprit.

« On a pas besoin de revoir ça. Elle était déjà horrible lorsque j'étais enfant et elle n'est devenue que pire. Lorsqu'elle s'est pointée vous trois étiez déjà partis. Sans surprise, j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule, bien sûr, et on a eu quelques mots. Personne n'a été blessé. » Il fait une pause. « Je ne te le donnerai pas, d'accord ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Hermione... » dit-il d'un ton las.

« Et je veux aussi la nuit où tu l'as tuée. »

« Non, » refuse-t-il tout net.

Elle presse sa main avec une des siennes, l'autre étant occupée à essuyer les larmes sous ses yeux.

« Sirius, ce qui m'a fait reprendre confiance, c'était ta présence. Puisque tu étais là, alors c'était qu'elle était morte. Si j'ai le souvenir... » Elle fait une pause, et il sait qu'elle est en train de rassembler ses arguments. « Si j'ai le souvenir, je pourrais le voir de mes propres yeux, même si, » elle continue après avoir tenté de réfréner un petit son qui pourrait être un sanglot, « même si tu n'es plus là. »

Il soupire puis, après une minute, approuve.

« Bon, tu peux le faire confortablement d'où tu es ? »

« Mm. »

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

Elle approuve de la tête.

« Allez hop, le mariage, et cette Bellatrix de mes fesses. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Voilà, je préfère ça. »

~oOo~

L'orchestre était en train de jouer une valse familière lorsque Sirius ramenait à leur table les trois coupes de champagne qu'il était allé chercher. Rémus l'attendait avec Tonks et les festivités battaient leur plein. Il se sentait un peu déprimé. C'était le premier véritable mariage auquel il assistait depuis celui de James et Lily. Ça avait été leur mariage, à eux deux, même s'ils l'avaient imploré de le considérer comme le sien également.

Mais lui n'a jamais eu besoin de promesses, ou de 'toujours', ou de 'il n'y aura jamais que toi'. Il avait juste besoin d'y être, quelque part, de savoir qu'il avait droit à sa part d'amour. Jamais, même pour un moment, il n'avait eu la sensation de manquer de quelque chose.

Le col de sa chemise de soie ressortait de belle manière sur sa robe de cérémonie tissée de laine et de soie. Il faisait trop chaud dehors pour être habillé ainsi, en plus il avait toujours eu horreur des robes de cérémonie. Et pire encore, son cou était enserré dans une cravate. Il avait l'impression de porter un nœud coulant.

C'est à Askaban que les doutes, les angoisses et les peurs ont commencé à le tourmenter. Est-ce que son regard voyeur les a gênés ? C'était un arrangement étrange, ils le savaient tous, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Ces mêmes doutes le poursuivaient encore aujourd'hui. Il était sûr que James au moins lui aurait dit s'il était de trop, qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et se satisfaire seul, mais jamais ils n'ont eu cette conversation. Et pourtant la peur d'avoir mal agi avec eux s'agrippait encore à lui, comme le cellophane sur un paquet de clopes.

La table où ses amis l'attendaient avait une vue dégagée sur tout le mariage. Ils pouvaient voir l'orchestre, le paysage alentours, le joli petit verger, tout. Rémus n'était pas beaucoup plus heureux que lui. Il pouvait le sentir, émanant par bouffées de son ami. C'était bizarre parce que juste après leur petite cérémonie, ils avaient eu l'air heureux. Le cadeau de mariage que Sirius leur avait offert était un voyage de lune de miel à Majorque. L'état de grâce avait duré quelques semaines et puis il y a quelques jours Rémus perdit son entrain, pour une raison inconnue de Sirius. Pour sa part, Tonks ne semblait pas affectée, elle rayonnait même. C'était vraiment très étrange.

« Messieurs-dames sont servis, » susurra-t-il en déposant une coupe devant chacun d'entre eux. Il s'assit alors à côté de son ami et sirota son champagne en observant la fête. Il avait jeté un sortilège de Remplissage Automatique sur son verre. Ce n'était pas du Pur Feu, mais ça finira bien par accomplir le même job.

Le mariage des Lupin s'était déroulé vraiment tranquillement, sans fleurs ni gâteau. Il préférait nettement cela aux grandes cérémonies telle que celle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A cause des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête, des souvenirs de tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais plus, de ce qu'il ne s'autorisera jamais plus à avoir. C'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse, une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même ainsi qu'à eux deux – la promesse qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais plus personne intimement. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient morts. Il était innocent du crime en lui-même, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le reprocher malgré tout. Sa punition était un emprisonnement à vie dans une astucieuse prison intérieure dont les barreaux étaient forgés du poids de sa culpabilité **(2)**.

Tonks d'ordinaire était pétillante, babillant à propos de ci, de ça, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait s'être rendue compte que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas d'humeur. D'habitude Sirius accueillait plutôt bien l'énergie dont sa vive personnalité débordait. La sensibilité dont elle faisait preuve à ce moment précis était appréciée, grandement appréciée.

Ils pesaient si fort sur sa conscience qu'il avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Lily sur lui, d'entendre le son du rire turbulent de James. Il ferma les yeux en avalant une autre gorgée de champagne. Il pouvait voir James, sur le seuil de leur chambre à coucher, souriant largement, sa bite dans la main. Il était rentré du travail plus tôt que prévu et avait trouvé Sirius qui travaillait passionnément Lily. Il n'y avait rien de problématique là-dedans, c'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé que James était là. Lorsque Sirius avait rajusté un peu différemment leur position pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, ils l'avaient remarqué. Et la seule chose qu'il ait dite fut 'je vous en prie, continuez' avant d'accélérer le rythme de sa main.

« Est-ce que c'est Viktor Krum ? » Tonks avait brisé le silence de leur table.

Sirius cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Viktor Krum ! » répéta-t-elle. « Juste là, c'est lui, non ? »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était assis avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Abruptement, Ron se leva et tendit brusquement la main vers Hermione. Elle eut l'air un peu surprise, mais sourit et accepta. Son plaisir fut de courte durée. C'était peut-être la valse la plus minable à laquelle il n'ait jamais assisté, et bientôt Rémus et lui étaient en train de pouffer comme des adolescents. Chaque halte était ponctuée par une expression extrêmement gênée sur le visage de Hermione. Suivie immédiatement par un rougissement intense de celui de Ron. La chorégraphie de sa douleur était impeccable.

« Je crois bien que c'est lui, » dit Rémus, riant encore à moitié. Il avait réussi à arrêter de regarder Hermione qui négociait avec les pieds de Ron.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller le saluer ? » demanda Tonks. « Tu crois que ça dérangerait Harry ? »

Sirius allait approuver lorsque Krum se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. De là, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule des danseurs.

« Tant pis, » regretta Sirius. « Je pense que je vais quand même aller m'asseoir avec Harry. »

Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque Harry fut rejoint par Elphias Doge et Muriel Prewett. Il se ravisa et le petit sourire de Rémus le traita, à juste titre, de lâche. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter Doge parler de Dumbledore comme d'un regretté amant du passé, ou cette vieille chauve-souris vicieuse cracher son vitriol. Il n'eut pas à répondre à son ami grâce à l'apparition de Ron, toujours flamboyant. Il les surprit tous les trois en s'effondrant sur une chaise.

« Je hais Vicky, » grommela-t-il d'un air sombre.

Rémus reprit son petit sourire, mais Sirius était sincèrement confus.

« Qui ? »

« Viktor Krum ! » cracha Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si merveilleux ? »

« Eh bien il joue un Quiddich du tonnerre de Dieu, mon pote, » dit Sirius. « Et pourquoi ça te travaille ? »

« Hermione, » dit-il d'une voix sourde. « Ils dansent. »

Sirius se retourna vers les danseurs et aperçut Hermione dans les bras de Krum. Elle avait l'air absolument enchantée d'y être. Et cela alluma une sensation presque déplaisante dans son estomac. Krum n'était-il pas un élève de Karkaroff ?

« Danse avec moi, cousine, » dit soudainement Sirius.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, » dit-elle, surprise, et elle lui tendit la main.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la piste de danse, Sirius les guida dans une valse lente. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix cela n'était pas difficile de voir par-dessus presque tout le monde. Hermione était de l'autre côté, riant d'une manière un peu bête lorsque Krum la faisait basculer en arrière dans ses bras. Sirius fit brusquement tournoyer Tonks et se fraya un chemin vers l'autre bout de la piste de danse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Tonks, légèrement essoufflée par l'effort.

« Je vérifie que Krum n'est pas un espion, » répliqua-t-il.

« Il joue au Quiddich, Sirius, » objecta Tonks, sceptique.

« Contacts internationaux, » répondit-il, même s'il sentait lui-même que sa théorie n'était pas tout à fait étanche.

« Hum, peut-être, » dit-elle lentement, un regard étrange posé sur lui. Toujours dans la danse, il l'écarta de lui assez violemment. Ce regard l'agaçait. Lorsqu'il la tira à nouveau vers lui, elle affichait un grand sourire.

« Et même s'il n'en est pas un, ça n'aura fait de mal à personne d'avoir vérifié, » grommela-t-il avant de lâcher : « vas-y, fiche-toi de moi ! »

« Non, non, tu as raison... » dit-elle. Son sourire perdura tandis qu'ils dansaient assez près pour pouvoir tout entendre.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Krum avait le pas léger, sa grâce était réservée pour les airs, mais il était tout de même un danseur acceptable. Hermione apparaissait délicate et féminine dans ses bras, ce qui l'irritait sans raison. Il s'expliquait sa réaction étrange envers Krum par un instinct protecteur et par la culpabilité. Il se sentait toujours mal à propos de cette blague et ne voulait pas la voir blessée encore plus, alors l'étudiant d'un Mangemort ne pouvait représenter que des mauvaises nouvelles à cet égard.

« Que deffiens-tu, Herr-mion-euh ? » demanda Krum d'une voix bourrue dans son anglais rudimentaire.

« Ça va. Je suis assez occupée, tu sais. Et toi ? » Elle tournait le dos à Sirius et Tonks et ne pouvait donc pas les voir.

« Quouidditch, principalement, » répondit-il. « Je ffais peut-êtrre arrrêter et trraffailler pourr ffotrre Ministèrre. On a prroposé à moi un poste d'Ambassadeurr. »

La chanson se terminant, Sirius et Tonks essayèrent de se fondre dans les fleurs blanches et or qui recouvraient les mâts de la grande tente, échouant spectaculairement. Hermione les regardait d'un air curieux. Mais fort heureusement, Krum reporta son attention sur lui en lui tapotant doucement la joue de son doigt replié.

« J'aimerrais ffrraiment êtrre plus prroche de toi, Herr-mion-euh. Si j'arrrive en Angleterrre, tu me laisserras te ffoirr ? » Les yeux de Krum étaient intenses et la fixaient tendrement. Quelque chose de mesquin et de mauvais à l'intérieur de Sirius avait envie de les lui arracher sauvagement.

« Oh, » dit-elle calmement. « Viktor, je suis désolée, mais ma vie va être un peu imprévisible, dans les temps à venir. » Elle jetait des regards à Tonks et Sirius.

« Pourrquoi ? Tu es pas à Poudlarrd pourr ta derrnièrre année ? On pourrra se ffoirr les week-ends à Prré-au-Larrd. » Krum prit délicatement le visage d'Hermione entre ses larges mains, apparemment déterminé à avoir cette conversation. « Je sais que je suis pas seul homme avec de l'intérrêt pourr toi, mais je suis prrêt à me battrre pourr toi. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Krum qui regarda Sirius.

« Un homme ? Oh, tu veux parler de Ron ? » Une autre chanson débuta, mais elle et Krum restaient debout au bord de la piste, de la soie et du taffetas tombaient de la tente en cascade autour d'eux. Tonks filait des coups de coude à Sirius, mais il semblait cloué sur place, écoutant attentivement par-dessus l'orchestre.

« Je pensais pas à Veasley, mais s'il est un prrétendant à tes affections... » Krum laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun prétendant, Viktor, » dit-elle avec un sourire juste un petit peu triste.

« Pas ffrrai, » contredit-il. « Mais je peux espérrer que son manque d'agirr est une bonne chose pourr moi. Dis-moi, mila, je peux te ffoirr ? Tu me donnes une chance de te rrendrre heurreuse ? »

Tonks poussa violemment Sirius en direction de Rémus. Son sourire était plus large que jamais.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je connais ce regard, » dit Tonks.

« Quel regard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Celui qu'en temps normal tu réserves à Rogue, » répondit-elle.

Il était sur le point de protester qu'il ne faisait pas sa 'tête de Rogue' mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot il y eut une perturbation. Quelque chose de grand venait d'atterrir au milieu de la piste de danse. Sirius reconnut immédiatement le Patronus. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'entendre, il savait quel pouvait être le message. Sirius dressa sa baguette.

Harry était toujours assis avec Elphias et Muriel, et Hermione était maintenant avec eux. Il ne l'avait pas vue les rejoindre. Sirius repoussa rudement les invités du mariage hors de son chemin alors qu'il se ruait en avant, ses cheveux échappés de sa petite queue de cheval fouettant librement son visage.

Il leur hurla de se presser, de quitter les lieux. Ils savaient où ils pourraient le retrouver. Il avait confiance en leur habileté, surtout s'ils restaient ensemble. Hermione lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de tournoyer et de transplaner, une main dans celle de Ron, l'autre dans celle de Harry.

Une escouade de Mangemorts apparut en transplanant au beau milieu de la panique juste un instant plus tard, Bellatrix, son mari Rodolphus et Lucius Malefoy à leur tête. Ils évaluèrent froidement l'hystérie que leur arrivée avait provoquée. Sirius tourna la tête de droite à gauche et vit des soutiens se rassembler autour de lui.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. « Il est sûrement venu assister au mariage du frère d'un de ses amis. »

« Tu vois, vieux camarade, tu l'as raté de peu, » dit Sirius, sarcastique, « mais je penserai à lui transmettre tes meilleurs souvenirs si jamais je le croise. »

« Oh regarde Lucius, c'est le petit chiot. » Bellatrix frissonnait d'excitation. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'envoie ses meilleurs souvenirs également, Sirius, et il s'apprête à revoir ton petit bébé Potter très bientôt. »

« Tu ne poseras jamais un seul doigt sur Harry, » promit Sirius. « Pas tant qu'il me reste du souffle. » Il sentit la main de Tonks sur son bras se faire plus pressante, mais il s'en fichait et résista.

« Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça, » dit Bellatrix d'une voix sucrée. « Maintenant même, si tu veux. »

Son mari l'agrippa par le bras et la tira en arrière. Alors Sirius comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de faire des victimes. Ils étaient là pour semer la peur et, si possible, pour Harry, mais Sirius aurait juré qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit déjà parti.

« Tu devrais raccourcir la laisse de ta sale chienne, » dit Sirius, tentant d'entraîner Rodolphus dans un jeu dangereux de provocation. « La mauvaise publicité, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires. »

« Bientôt ça n'aura plus d'importance, » ricana Rodolphus. « Elle pourra alors s'amuser tant qu'elle veut. »

« Peut-être, » dit Sirius. « Mais peut-être est-ce moi qui m'amuserait. Les Black excellent en deux domaines : la mort et le sexe. On a déjà essayé l'un, on pourrait alors tenter l'autre. »

Rodolphus siffla. « Tu mens ! Elle était pure quand elle est venue à moi ! Cygnus a fait un pacte du sang ! »

Sirius sourit largement à Bellatrix qui avait du mal à maîtriser ses nerfs. Elle tressaillit légèrement. « Certes, elle était peut-être vierge, mais pure ! loin de là ! »

Un grondement partit de la gorge de Bellatrix et elle commença à élever sa baguette. « Espèce de sale bâtard ! »

« Voyons, voyons, ne vois-tu pas qu'il te provoque ? » intervint Malefoy, toujours doucereux, toujours calme. « Black a raison, sa laisse a vraiment besoin d'être raccourcie. Nous avons fait ce que nous sommes venus faire... pour le moment. »

Rodolphus fusilla Sirius du regard avant d'acquiescer. Malefoy adressa quelques mots à voix basse à deux des Mangemorts derrière lui. Lorsque les autres transplanèrent, ils restèrent en arrière pour observer.

« Est-ce que les enfants sont partis ? » souffla Molly, anxieuse, à l'oreille de Sirius.

Sirius hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

« J'ai entendu qu'il y a une orrganisation qui se bat contrre eux ? » demanda Krum calmement. Il avait réussi à se glisser parmi les membres de l'Ordre. « C'est ffrrai ? »

Sirius hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je ffeux en êtrre, » dit Krum. « Je ffeux me battrre affec ffous. »

Sirius soupira profondément et se tourna vers Rémus qui était à ses côtés. « Ils sont allés au Quartier Général, je vais les rejoindre. Que quelqu'un explique l'Ordre à Krum. »

* * *

(1) La traduction exacte aurait été « le sexe au-dessus des nuages », mais j'aimais bien le jeu de mot avec « s'envoyer en l'air »... Pardon !

(2) Je vous mets la phrase en anglais, elle est trop belle et je n'ai pas vraiment bien réussi à la rendre en français : « The punishment was a life sentence in an inner prison with bars carefully crafted with the weight of his guilt. »


	6. Chapter 6

Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de Ceredwen. Vous trouverez tous les liens sur mon profil.

Cette semaine les choses se rééquilibrent, et ce sacré Vif d'Or m'a presque tiré une larme...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

~oOo~

« Je voudrais que tu voies celui-ci maintenant, ma mignonne, » dit-il, mettant sa cousine de côté pour le moment. « J'étais déjà fou de toi mais je ne le savais pas. C'est pour cela que je me comportais comme un parfait imbécile. »

Il peut voir le sourire qu'elle essaye de cacher. Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Aujourd'hui, du moins.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu sais, » dit-elle. « On a été très heureux, non ? »

« Les plus heureux du monde, » confirme-t-il. « En voici plusieurs, et ils sont tous connectés à ce sac de boules de Bulgare. »

« Tu apprécies Viktor, mon chéri. »

Il grogne.

Elle rit.

~oOo~

Sirius fut surpris de se retrouver à tenir les mêmes propos que Dumbledore lui avait tenus autrefois. Il ne voulait pas que Harry quitte le Square Grimmauld. Deux Horcruxes restaient encore à trouver et Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère. Quelque chose tracassait Harry mais il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était bien pratique de croire que c'était à cause de sa cicatrice, qui lui faisait mal à nouveau. Déjà au mariage il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était trop préoccupé par sa propre infortune pour y faire attention.

Et malheureusement, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de s'occuper de Harry, à cause d'un problème plus immédiat qui s'était imposé à eux. Le Ministère avait rendu obligatoire la fréquentation de Poudlard. Et seulement les élèves qui pouvaient justifier de leur Statut du Sang seraient admis à l'école. Il était peu probable que la nouvelle récole de première année Nés-Moldus puisse avoir accès à cette information. La question était : qu'allait-il arriver à ces enfants ?

La réponse était évidente et horrible.

L'Ordre n'avait pas pu se réunir en entier ; c'était trop risqué. Seuls étaient présents ceux qui participaient à la mission Poudlard, et cela incluait Krum. Sirius l'observait discrètement en sirotant son Pur-Feu. Le célèbre attrapeur était assis à côté de Hermione et ils parlaient à voix basse. De temps à autre il la faisait rire, ou rougir, ce qui donnait à Sirius des crampes acides à l'estomac.

Il éprouvait pour le jeune homme une antipathie qu'il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni s'expliquer à lui-même. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était tout. Comme Ron partageait son sentiment Sirius le trouvait justifié, quelque part.

Rémus semblait amusé par la situation, et cela l'énervait. Harry adoptait une expression neutre lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Ron et Krum. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Le fait que Krum ait fréquenté Karkaroff, un Mangemort, ne préoccupait pas Harry plus que ça ?

On ne pouvait nier que Krum était un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui se donnait les moyens de l'obtenir. Sirius détestait ce trait de son caractère. Il avala une gorgée de son Whisky Pur-Feu et croisa le regard sarcastique de Rémus.

« Bon, vous trois, » dit Sirius d'un ton bourru à Ron, Hermione et Harry. « Vous faites une liste de tous les Nés-Moldus dont vous vous souvenez et qui retournent à Poudlard cette année. »

« Je les connais tous, » dit Hermione. Elle commença à gribouiller sur une feuille de parchemin.

« Mais non, tu ne peux pas tous les connaître, » dit Sirius, incrédule. Harry et Ron se contentèrent de ricaner doucement. Krum avait pris un air suffisant.

« En tant que Préfète, c'était mon devoir de connaître le nom de l'ensemble des élèves, » répondit-elle d'un air affairé. « J'aurai fini la liste dans une minute. »

Rémus pouffa discrètement et échangea un regard amusé avec sa femme.

« Oui, euh... Bien, » grogna Sirius. « Dressez un plan pour les contacter et assurez-vous qu'ils ne retournent pas à Poudlard. »

« Et les première année ? » demanda Rémus d'une voix grave.

« Eux, on va devoir aller les secourir » répondit Sirius fermement.

~O~

Dissimulé par la végétation, Sirius regardait les barques remplies de première année effrayés traverser le lac en direction du château. Une poignée de membres de l'Ordre était cachée avec lui. Comme ils devaient attendre, il en profita pour faire le point dans sa tête. Il était toujours en colère après Dumbledore pour avoir embarqué Harry dans une mission complètement inutile pendant qu'il était en Amérique. Lorsque Rogue l'a tué, Harry a tout vu. Mais Sirius savait que Dumbledore était déjà mourant, et il suspectait ce meurtre de n'être une mise en scène pour épargner Drago.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'étaient montrés un peu sceptiques face à son plan, mais c'est de cette conviction qu'il a tiré la confiance nécessaire pour monter cette mission, surtout après avoir appris que Rogue dirigeait l'école. Peut-être que Rogue avait deviné qu'ils allaient tenter de secourir les première année, mais Sirius était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas donner l'alerte.

Les barques accostèrent sans souci et les première année furent accueillis par une sorcière et un sorcier que Sirius ne reconnut pas. Ils ordonnèrent aux enfants de former une ligne.

« Tu affais rraison, » chuchota Krum comme ils observaient la scène.

« Ouais, sur toute la ligne, » dit Charlie à voix basse.

Sirius ne répondit pas et leur intima le silence d'un geste de la main. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'être entendus. Ça le rendait malade de voir les enfants être répartis en deux groupes. Certains allaient être envoyés vers de nouvelles aventures, les autres...

« Ce n'était pas plus difficile que de cueillir des pommes, » dit l'homme une fois que les élèves jugés dignes eurent disparu avec Hagrid.

« Dans tes rêves, » dit Sirius en surgissant de l'ombre du feuillage. L'élément de surprise était de son côté, et il put immobiliser rapidement les deux sorciers grâce à un Petrificus Totalus. Ils tombèrent au sol raides comme des piquets, d'abord l'un, puis l'autre.

Rémus, Krum et Charlie sortirent à leur tour du sous-bois et entreprirent de rassurer les première année terrorisés. Sirius guettait les gestes de Krum, essayant de détecter quelque chose qui n'irait pas dans son comportement avec les petits, mais le Bulgare avait adouci sa voix et leur parlait gentiment. N'ayant trouvé rien d'autre à critiquer, il se lança dans une cruelle comparaison entre le nez de Krum et celui de Rogue. Le célèbre sorcier continuait à parler doucement, ignorant l'analyse dont il était l'objet. Les enfants avaient commencé à se calmer, on n'entendait plus de temps à autre que de petits reniflements, voire quelques hoquets.

« Hagrid a bien laissé les barques ? » demanda Sirius. Il décida que l'accent de Krum était vraiment laid, également.

« Tout à fait, » répondit Rémus. « Patmol, tu es sûr que tu veux rester seul ici ? »

« Allez-y ! » les pressa Sirius. « Et dépêchez-vous ! Si Snape vient voir ce qu'il se passe, je préfère vous savoir déjà loin. »

« Prends garde à toi, Sirius ! » dit Rémus avant de partir avec les autres.

Le son des murmures des enfants s'éloigna et il commença à monter la garde. Le sorcier et la sorcière qu'il avait maîtrisés étaient silencieux mais ils le foudroyaient du regard. Ils se ressemblaient un peu, tous les deux, avec leurs épaules tombantes et leurs yeux minuscules.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontrés, » marmonna-t-il. Il remonta les manches de leurs robes, ce qui lui confirma qu'il avait affaire à des Mangemorts. « On dirait que votre chef se fait de moins en moins exigeant sur les gars qu'il embauche. »

Un signal de lumière partit de l'autre rive du lac pour rebondir brièvement sur le mur du château. Ils avaient atteint l'autre côté sans problème. Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes pour s'assurer que Rogue ne viendrait pas les poursuivre, et il laissa les deux Mangemorts en l'état, immobilisés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les trouve.

Un Sombral était attaché non loin de là, pour lui permettre de regagner Pré-au-Lard. L'Ordre y utilisait une maison, et ils prenaient le risque de rapatrier les enfants au Quartier Général par le réseau de cheminées car ils étaient trop nombreux pour s'arranger autrement. Une longue tâche les attendait pour les remettre un par un à leurs familles et leur trouver à chacune un nouvel endroit où habiter.

En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, il dut redoubler d'attention, car les Mangemorts avaient disposé des gardes à différents emplacements de la petite ville. Le temps qu'il rejoigne la maison, le dernier des enfants avait disparu par la cheminée.

« Rogue n'est pas venu voir ce qui retenait les deux autres ? » demanda Rémus. Krum se tenait à côté de lui.

« Non, » répondit Sirius. « Retournons au Quartier Général ; il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à propos de Rogue. Je ne suis pas convaincu que tout soit vraiment ce qu'il semble être. »

Le salon était empli du bruit des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés des enfants bouleversés. Ça lui portait sur les nerfs et il n'était pas loin de craquer. Il serait retourné pour treize ans à Askaban si cela pouvait lui éviter ces petites choses perdues qui remplissaient sa maison, de la confiance plein leurs yeux humides. Et si cela signifiait qu'eux non plus n'auraient pas eu à endurer ce qu'ils ont vécu, alors il était décidément prêt à le refaire.

Il échangea un regard avec Rémus. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler. Il s'accroupit devant un groupe d'enfants, seuls et qui se serraient les uns contre les autres. Bientôt il était parvenu à les faire rire timidement, à l'aide de tours de magie moldus, comme faire sortir des foulards de leurs oreilles, des choses comme ça. Hermione assistait à son petit succès et elle sourit. Il se retourna rapidement vers la petite fille blonde qui lui disait enfin le nom de ses parents, incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait soudainement si enthousiaste.

~O~

Un soir, quelques jours après le sauvetage et le déménagement des première année Nés-Moldus et de leurs familles, Sirius se préparait à entrer dans le cabinet de travail. Hermione était revenue pour continuer à fouiller dans ses livres et elle avait enjôlé Harry et Ron pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Les trois jeunes gens étaient en train de se disputer assez sérieusement, et c'était plutôt inhabituel. Harry était en désaccord avec Hermione, ce qui semblait la mettre hors d'elle. Sirius resta à la porte du cabinet de travail et tendit l'oreille.

« Sirius ne va pas du tout aimer cela ! » dit Harry. Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas passer pour Dumbledore. Il voulait que Harry fasse ses propres expériences et décide par lui-même.

« Je suis sûre que si on lui explique - »

« Tu n'as pas vu la trace de brûlure que le sort lui a laissée en travers de la poitrine, » l'interrompit Harry. « Tu as peut-être raison, Dumbledore voulait peut-être que nous nous chargions de cela, mais Sirius ne me laissera pas quitter la maison. »

Là-dessus, Harry marquait un point.

« Ce symbole signifie quelque chose, Harry, quelque chose d'important, » insista-t-elle.

« As-tu vu ces enfants, Hermione ? » Harry avait haussé la voix. « Tu souviens de cette petite blonde ? »

Sirius ne savait pas exactement quelle aurait pu être la réponse d'Hermione, mais il comprenait où Harry voulait en venir.

« Bien, parce qu'elle est morte, ainsi que le reste de sa famille ! Et ce n'est que de justesse que Sirius est parvenu à s'échapper, nous a dit Tonks, alors laisse tomber ! On ne partira pas dans je ne sais quelle stupide chasse ! »

« Ce symbole est un lien entre Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Godric's Hollow. Trois choses autour desquelles tu tournes depuis que tout a commencé, » dit gravement Hermione.

Grindelwald ? Apparemment, on l'avait laissé à l'écart de pas mal de discussions importantes. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans le cabinet de travail.

« Tout va bien ? Je pouvais vous entendre vous disputer depuis le couloir, vous deux, » dit doucement Sirius, du seuil de la porte. Il fit un pas en avant et referma la porte derrière lui.

Les trois autres le regardaient et se jetaient des coups d'œil entre eux, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

« Il y a ce symbole, sur lequel on tombe tout le temps, » dit Hermione, « et je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important. »

« Montre-moi, » dit Sirius. Il s'assit sur une chaise vide.

Hermione lui apporta un livre et l'ouvrit à un passage spécifique. Sirius eut immédiatement un grand sourire. « C'est un livre pour enfants. _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Cet exemplaire a l'air très ancien. »

« Oui, bien sûr, nous savons déjà tout ça, » le coupa Hermione, impatiemment. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle rougit, mais continua : « C'est une première édition ; Dumbledore me l'a léguée. On a pas eu le temps de t'en parler, avec cette histoire... » Elle ne précisa pas. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce qui s'était passé avec les première année. « Tu vois ce petit symbole, » elle montrait du doigt un petit triangle, « Xenophilius Lovegood le portait sur lui au mariage, et il est ici également. » Elle lui fourra un autre livre dans les mains : _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_. Elle l'avait ouvert à une page où était reproduite une lettre de Dumbledore à Grindelwald. Sirius n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore remplacer le A de son prénom avec ce symbole, mais là il l'avait sous les yeux.

Sirius écarta la prose racoleuse de Rita Skeeter et feuilleta le vieil exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Il savait qu'il y trouverait l'histoire à laquelle se référait le symbole. Une rumeur voulait que quelques sorciers dans la famille Black avaient possédé la baguette de sureau et sa chère mère adorait s'en vanter. Il tourna les pages du livre jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

« C'est une référence à cette histoire, » dit Sirius. « _Le Conte des Trois Frères_. »

« Oui, mais Viktor nous a dit que c'était le signe de Grindelwald, » insista Hermione. « Il était même furieux à ce propos. » Sirius soupira, irrité d'entendre à nouveau le nom du Bulgare. « Mais je trouve ça étrange qu'un sorcier comme Xenophilius Lovegood se rallie à quelqu'un comme Grindelwald. Il a toujours supporté Harry. »

« Ouais, mais c'est un doux-dingue, » dit Sirius avec ironie. « En fait, je connais bien Xeno. Un œil qui passe son temps à loucher du côté de son nez, prêt à croire tout ce qui est indémontrable. »

« Au moins on sait de qui tient Luna, » dit Ron.

« La blonde, c'est ça ? » demanda Sirius. Il se souvenait d'elle à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. « Ouais, sa mère était un peu différente, j'ai entendu la nouvelle de sa mort quand j'étais à Askaban. »

« Donc, ce que tu dis c'est que c'est réellement le signe de Grindelwald et que Mr Lovegood se trompe en lui attribuant une autre signification, quelle qu'elle soit ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sûr, » répondit Sirius.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Dumbledore croyait à l'existence de ces choses ? » l'interrogea Harry. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que s'il utilisait ce symbole, et que ce symbole représente bien ce qu'il représente, alors peut-être que Dumbledore voulait que je trouve cette baguette, pour m'aider à gagner la bataille. »

Sirius eut soudainement un grand sourire. « Tu sais, il n'arrêtait pas répéter qu'il était sur le point de trouver un moyen pour t'aider à t'en sortir victorieux. Peut-être que tu as raison. » Il eut brusquement une pensée à propos de James et Lily, du moyen de les revoir encore une fois.

« Je suis d'accord que la cape remplit apparemment tous les critères, » dit Hermione, sceptique. « En ce qui concerne la baguette, eh bien, on en parlera à Rémus lorsqu'il sera de retour, mais une pierre qui fait revenir les morts ? Dumbledore disait toujours que rien ne pouvait faire revenir les morts alors même qu'il était parfaitement au courant pour la pierre. »

« Mais il faut commencer par le début, non ? » dit Ron. « Avant de monter des plans pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, il faut avant tout s'assurer qu'il est possible de le tuer. On doit trouver les Horcruxes d'abord. »

« Ron a raison, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Dumbledore ne t'a jamais parlé d'une baguette spéciale, si ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Et toi Sirius, tu disais qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen d'aider Harry à gagner. A-t-il spécifiquement mentionné une baguette ? »

« Eh bien non, mais - »

« Donc, le débat est clos, » conclut Hermione fermement. « Où en sommes-nous avec les deux derniers Horcruxes ? »

« Bill et moi on bosse encore dessus, » dit Sirius. Elle avait raison, il le savait bien, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue prendre les commandes de cette manière. Il comprenait alors mieux certaines choses que Harry avait pu lui dire à propos d'elle. Elle les gardait concentrés, organisés, décidés à atteindre l'objectif qui en valait la peine. Pendant un moment, elle lui fit penser à Lily.

« Oui, mais juste sur la coupe, » dit-elle. « Et pour Nagini ? »

« Rémus s'en occupe, avec Kingsley et Fol Oeil, » répondit Sirius.

« Donc, je suis d'avis que l'on continue à fouiller ces livres pour en trouver d'autres qui parlent des Horcruxes, » dit Hermione. Elle reprit immédiatement ses deux livres des mains de Sirius et les posa sur une table basse. Un moment plus tard, elle disparut vers le fond du cabinet de travail, où restaient encore quelques livres qui n'avaient pas été éparpillés sur le sol. Elle revint, une pile dans les bras. Après l'avoir posée, elle se tourna vers Ron et Harry et les regarda d'un air impérieux : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous connaissez le sort qui permet de trouver un mot précis dans un livre ; allez vous en chercher une pile. » Les deux garçons s'étaient dressés sur leurs pieds dès qu'elle leur avait adressé la parole. Elle eut un petit sourire furtif.

« Vous n'êtes pas totalement ce que vous semblez être, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? » dit Sirius à mi-voix. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se regardèrent quelques minutes. Mais alors Sirius réalisa qu'il voyait en elle plus que ce qu'il ne devrait, et les doigts glacés de la culpabilité lui enserrèrent la gorge. Son sourire disparut aussitôt et il détourna les yeux. « Je vais vous laisser bosser. » Il quitta la pièce rapidement, son coeur pleurant ses excuses à James et Lily.

~O~

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sirius était en train de monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit un cri qui provenait du cabinet de travail. Il fit demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers à toute allure et ouvrit la porte, essoufflé. Ron et Harry étaient en train de regarder Hermione, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

« C'est une clé de Gringotts, non ? » coassa-t-elle. « Et regardez où je l'ai trouvée – dans ce livre, » son nez se tordait légèrement de dégoût, « et il est rempli d'informations sur les Horcruxes. Comment les fabriquer, quels réceptacles choisir, et comment les détruire. »

« Tu crois que les Lestrange avaient fait faire un double de leur clé pour Voldemort ? » demanda Harry, très excité. Il lui prit la clé des mains et se mit à l'examiner.

« Ca serait logique, » dit Sirius. « Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une clé pour l'ancien coffre de la famille Black. »

« Ancien ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouaip, après ma disculpation j'ai fait faire un transfert, » répondit Sirius. « En nettoyant cette maison j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait probablement des artefacts encore plus dangereux planqués là-dessous. »

« Oh et je parie qu'il y en avait des tas, non ? » demanda Ron, mi-fasciné, mi-horrifié.

« Plutôt, » répondit Sirius. Mais il souriait également.

« Est-ce que tu en as une aussi ? Peut-on les comparer ? »

Sirius se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit deux longues chaînes qui portaient chacune une clé. Elles brillaient d'un éclat sombre dans le peu de lumière de la pièce, se balançant doucement avant qu'il ne les pose sur le bureau. Il tendit la main pour réclamer la clé que Hermione avait trouvée et la posa juste à côté des deux autres. Un petit geste de sa baguette ne révéla rien.

« Ce n'est pas la même que ces deux-là, » dit Sirius. Il attrapa les trois clés et les fourra dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais à Gringotts, » dit Sirius sur un ton d'évidence.

« Non ! » dit Hermione. « Attends, réfléchissons d'abord cinq minutes. »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? » demanda Sirius. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne me rendais jamais là-bas. J'admets éviter le public autant que possible, mais en ce moment les gens ont d'autres chats à fouetter. »

« N'y va pas seul, » dit Harry. « Attends que Rémus soit de retour. »

« Viktor ne devrait pas tarder, » proposa Hermione. Ron et Sirius tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ? » dit Ron. « Il n'a rien à faire ici. »

« En fait, il vient pour me voir, » répliqua Hermione. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge très vif.

« Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? » demanda Ron d'un ton agressif. Sirius était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il avait compris depuis longtemps et comme il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, rien y faire, il était préférable qu'il ne reste pas à écouter.

Une main à la peau douce agrippa fermement son bras. « S'il-te-plaît, n'y va pas seul, » dit Hermione, sincère.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa main sur son biceps, puis les releva vers son visage. « Lâche-moi. Tout ira bien. » Mais elle ne fit que resserrer son étreinte. Il secoua violemment son bras et cela la fit ouvrir légèrement les doigts. Il se dégagea alors. « Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher, » murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Il claqua très fort la porte d'entrée derrière lui, et ça lui fit du bien.

~O~

Un glaçon craqua au fond du verre de Pur-Feu de Rémus. Sirius et lui se relaxaient, devant un bon feu de cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce en cette froide soirée de décembre. Ils venaient d'installer le beau-père de Rémus, Ted Tonks, dans une des chambres à coucher. L'Ordre l'avait fait venir pour le protéger.

Sirius s'étira légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Au fait, où est Hermione ? » demanda Rémus sur le ton de la conversation. « Je ne l'ai pas vue tout à l'heure, dans le cabinet de travail avec les garçons. »

« Elle est avec le Bulgare dans la cuisine, » dit Sirius. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir l'air d'un adolescent jaloux. Mais le regard amusé de Rémus était assez clair.

« Eh bien, il ne perd pas de temps ! » continua Rémus, toujours sur le ton de la conversation. Son sourire ironique n'était qu'à moitié dissimulé par son verre lorsqu'il but une gorgée.

Sirius choisit d'ignorer délibérément l'appât. C'était déjà difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il était attiré par une femme, une jeune fille deux fois moins âgée que lui, mais en plus il était torturé par la culpabilité. Chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à la regarder lire, faire du thé, réprimander les garçons, ou une demi-douzaine d'autres petites choses de tous les jours, il était assailli par l'impression prégnante et intense qu'il trahissait les deux seules personnes qui avaient droit à son cœur, pour toujours.

« Sirius, Rémus, vous avez une minute ? » Harry était dans le couloir à la porte du salon.

« Bien sûr, » dit Sirius. « On ne parlait de rien d'important. »

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la pièce, Sirius fit apparaître un autre verre rempli de glaçons et d'un liquide ambré qu'il tendit à Harry avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu connaissais un peu l'histoire des artefacts magiques, » dit Harry à Rémus. « Et je crois que c'est important, car ma cicatrice me fait mal à nouveau. » Sirius et Rémus se penchèrent en avant, le pressant silencieusement de continuer. « La connexion. Elle est toujours là et je recommence à voir des trucs. Il est obsédé par les baguettes, et je pense que ça a un rapport avec la Baguette de Sureau dont il est question dans _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde._ Je l'ai vu torturer Ollivander, et tuer un autre fabriquant de baguette appelé Gregorovitch. C'est lui qui a fait la baguette de Krum. »

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Sirius tressaillit à la mention de ce nom. Et il se sentit aussitôt honteux, en premier lieu parce que Harry venait de leur parler de ce qui avait été certainement une expérience douloureuse et horrible. Merlin, il n'était vraiment qu'un sale con égoïste.

« Il a fait tout cela parce qu'il est à la recherche de quelque chose, et je pense que ce quelque chose c'est la Baguette de Sureau. Au début, je pensais qu'il voulait qu'ils lui fabriquent une autre baguette, une nouvelle et plus puissante, mais ce n'était pas ça. » Harry baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains. « Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout. Il est à la recherche de quelque chose. C'est un fait. »

Harry farfouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit un petit objet doré. Quoi que cela puisse être, il le porta à la bouche et ensuite le tendit à Sirius.

« Lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit derrière. »

« Je m'ouvre au terme, » dit Sirius. « C'est une tournure de phrase pas commune. » Il passa le Vif d'Or à Rémus.

« Au terme de quoi, exactement ? » fit Rémus pensivement. « Et tu voulais un cours d'histoire sur quels artefacts ? »

« Eh bien, ceux du_ Conte des Trois Frères_, » répliqua Harry.

« Oh, les reliques de la mort, » dit Rémus.

« Les quoi ? » demandèrent ensemble Sirius et Harry.

« Dans l'histoire, c'est la Mort qui leur donne les reliques » expliqua Rémus. « D'où : les reliques de la mort. Selon la légende, il s'agirait des frères Peverell : Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus. La Baguette de Sureau, ou Bâton de la mort, a laissé pas mal de traces à travers les pages de l'histoire du monde magique. »

« Et la plupart de ces pages sont collées entre elles par du sang et des viscères, » plaisanta Sirius. Harry n'eut qu'un petit sourire. Rémus sourit plus franchement et continua. « Il est vrai que son histoire est tâchée de sang. Je ne le parierais pas sur ma baguette, mais je suppose que pour récupérer la Baguette de Sureau de son précédent propriétaire, il faut la lui arracher de force. Ce qui explique le sang. Mais qu'est-ce que ça, » Rémus agita le Vif d'Or qu'il avait toujours dans la main, « a à voir avec la Baguette de Sureau ? »

« J'sais pas, » répondit Harry. « Mais Hermione a le livre qui parle du conte. En revanche, on a pas réussi à comprendre non plus pourquoi Ron avait l'Eteignoir. »

« Tu sais, c'est bien plus facile pour nous de t'aider si tu nous en parles, et le plus tôt aurait été le mieux, » fit patiemment remarquer Sirius.

« Vous aviez déjà tellement de choses à régler, » répliqua Harry. « Ca n'avait pas l'air si important que cela. Mais maintenant, je suis presque certain qu'il recherche la Baguette de Sureau, et si on ne trouve pas plus d'indices- »

« Non, je voulais parler de tes cauchemars, de ta cicatrice qui te fait mal à nouveau, » l'interrompit Sirius. « Tout le reste, on peut s'en charger, avec l'Ordre. Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu me parles de ces choses lorsqu'elles t'arrivent. Même si je ne peux pas t'aider, au moins je peux t'écouter. »

Rémus rendit le Vif d'Or à Harry. « Nous savons que vous êtes capables et doués, tous les trois, mais nous le sommes également. Vous avez pris l'habitude de gérer ce genre de choses entre vous pendant que les adultes s'occupaient d'autres problèmes. Mais la situation a changé, maintenant, et ce parce que vous êtes des adultes aussi à présent. Nous ne sommes pas ici en permanence, mais nous y passons tout de même pas mal de temps, surtout Sirius. »

« Peut-être bien que je viendrais vous tenir compagnie plus souvent, alors, » dit Harry d'un ton sombre. Mais il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Oh ? C'était quoi, ça ? Tu es le bienvenu, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Rémus avait l'air amusé.

« Ron et Hermione me rendent dingue, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec Krum- »

Rémus l'interrompit d'un éclat de rire et jeta un regard plein de malice à Sirius.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, souriant mais confus.

« La ferme, toi, » grogna Sirius à voix basse. Il regarda Harry. « Ignore-le. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et moi qui suis supposé tout vous dire... »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, » dit Sirius fermement en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Rémus.

« Tu disais quelque chose à propos de Krum... » continua Rémus d'un ton léger. Il se baissa lorsque Sirius lui envoya une boulette de parchemin à la figure.

« Juste que Krum semble vraiment sérieux à propos de Hermione, et puisque Ron ne peut pas s'empêcher d'agir comme un abruti à ce sujet, c'est assez difficile de rester avec eux en ce moment, » dit Harry. Il prit une gorgée de whisky, mais il ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux, de la curiosité dans le regard.

« Il se comporte comme un abruti tu as dit ? » reprit Rémus d'un ton dégagé. « Je me demande bien à quoi ça peut ressembler. »

« Subtil », remarqua Sirius, sarcastique.

« Ok, vous allez finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? » dit Harry. « Parfois, c'est impossible de saisir ce que vous vous dites à demi-mots, tous les deux ! »

« Ai-je déjà pris le temps de mentionner à quel point je te hais ? » dit Sirius à Rémus, mais sans réelle méchanceté.

« A peu près deux fois par jour depuis nos onze ans, » répliqua Rémus, franchement amusé. « Donc, oui. »

« Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Krum ? » demanda Harry. « C'est ça ? Parce que c'est l'impression que j'avais mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, étant donné que tu le connais à peine. »

Rémus eut un sourire moqueur en buvant une gorgée.

« Tu prends trop de plaisir à cette conversation, Rémus. Beaucoup trop, » menaça Sirius.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit Rémus. « Dois-je aller chercher ce damné chapeau ? Pour rééquilibrer un peu les choses... »

« Le chapeau ? » demanda Harry, qui semblait avoir reçu un sortilège de confusion. « Quel chapeau ? Il y avait bien ce chapeau, à Noël, lorsque tu as embr- » Harry s'arrêta soudainement. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais ne recommencez pas avec le chapeau. En plus d'être bizarre, c'était aussi particulièrement dur pour Hermione. »

« Je suis sûr que c'était embarrassant pour elle, » dit Rémus. « C'était juste une plaisanterie, je me moquais un peu de Sirius. »

« Selon Ginny, c'était un peu plus qu'embarrassant » précisa Harry. « Je pense bien que vous aviez vos raisons, mais elle en est sortie complètement ravagée. »

« Ravagée à cause de quoi ? » demanda Rémus, se redressant sur sa chaise. « Je voulais juste dire que c'était une surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait développé des sentiments si intenses pour Sirius, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas les exposer devant tout le monde. »

« Il m'a fallu être clair avec elle, » expliqua Sirius, espérant qu'il existait un moyen pour sortir de cette conversation sans y laisser des plumes. « Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être gentil avec elle. Elle avait besoin de comprendre qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle pensait ressentir. »

Le silence s'installa, exceptés les craquements du bois dans la cheminée et de temps à autre, un glaçon qui tintait dans un verre. Rémus avait plutôt l'air mal à l'aise avec le tour que prenait la conversation, mais en revanche Harry réfléchissait visiblement à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Mais c'est quoi le problème, si elle a des sentiments ? » demanda Harry. « Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi lui affirmer comme ça qu'elle ne ressent rien changera quelque chose ? »

« Elle est proche de toi, Harry, » dit Sirius doucement. « Imagine combien ce serait inconfortable pour toi. »

« Tu sais, étonnamment, j'assume plutôt bien les choses qui me sont inconfortables, » dit Harry. Son ton était un peu amer. « Je n'étais pas particulièrement fou de joie d'apprendre que ma mère et mon père étaient dans une relation non-conventionnelle avec toi, mais vous étiez heureux ensemble, et au fond c'est tout ce qui importe. Est-ce que, au moins, tu t'es excusé pour cette blague qui a mal tourné ? »

« Excusé ? » dit Sirius.

« Oui ! » reprit Harry. « Car s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que Ginny a exagéré. Tu n'as quand même pas engueulé Hermione juste parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi ? Parce que tout ce que ces sentiments ont fait c'était de ruiner une de tes blagues. Je connais assez Hermione pour dire qu'elle n'est pas le genre à faire du rentre-dedans pour créer des problèmes. »

« Ne sois pas si sûr de cela, Harry, » dit Sirius. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement acculé. Son filleul était en train d'agir en adulte et c'était très bien, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais là ce n'était pas à Ron qu'il en avait, ni même aux jumeaux. C'était à lui. « L'été d'avant celui-ci, quand elle est venue m'aider au cabinet de travail la première fois, elle avait fait quelques changements pour attirer mon attention. »

« Et tu es absolument certain que c'était pour toi ? » demanda Harry, qui n'attendit pas la réponse de Sirius. « Quels changements ? »

« Les cheveux, du maquillage, habillée joliment, rougissant beaucoup, et plus généralement tout un tas de choses étranges, » répondit Sirius. « Elle avait flashé sur moi, Harry, c'est clair, et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

« Donc, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle avait seize ans, et qu'elle est une fille. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle étudiait pour trois et qu'elle m'aidait à sauver le monde ? Tu n'as même pas envisagé ça, si ? » Les articulations de Harry étaient devenues blanches autour de son verre.

« Eh bien je suppose que la réponse la plus logique est non, » rétorqua Sirius. « Etant donné qu'elle s'abusait elle-même sur ces sentiments, assez en tout cas pour déclencher un sort conçu pour une femme amoureuse ! »

« Mais ça c'est arrivé plusieurs mois après ! » dit Harry qui avait légèrement haussé le ton. « Pourquoi est-ce impossible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de toi plus tard, après avoir appris à te connaître mieux ? »

« Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, Harry ! » dit Sirius. Il avait presque crié.

« Et ça, ce n'est pas à toi de le dire ! » affirma Harry, un peu plus fort.

« Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent, » gronda Sirius.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit Harry, sarcastique. « Sans même le savoir, elle a activé TON sort parce que ses sentiments sont strictement platoniques. »

« Et putain elle a intérêt qu'ils le soient ! » s'écria Sirius, essayant désespérément de ne pas se mettre à hurler. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à la défendre, toi d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est parce que c'est mon AMIE ! » rugit Harry. « Et de ce que je peux voir, Ginny avait complètement raison ! Ce que tu as fait était cruel ! »

« Je n'ai pas- je ne voulais pas être cruel. Je ne voulais pas- il fallait bien faire quelque chose, merde ! » Sirius reposa violemment son verre sur la table basse. Il s'en renversa sur les doigts. « Sa petite fixation était allée trop loin. »

« Et donc, toute l'affaire avec Krum, c'était quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Parce que si tu as changé d'avis à propos d'elle- »

« Bien sûr qu'il a changé d'avis, » dit Rémus à mi-voix. Son expression de surprise ensuite était claire, il n'avait pas voulu parler tout haut.

« La vache j'espère que c'est une putain de plaisanterie, » dit Harry. « Tu plaisantes, hein ? »

« J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à discuter, Harry, » dit Sirius. Il s'était rencogné dans son siège avec un air défait sur le visage.

« Oh par la couille gauche de Merlin ! » dit Harry. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit sombrement Sirius. « Hilarant, non ? Ah ah ah. »

« Je crois qu'il s'est reçu un cognard de trop dans la tête, à Poudlard, » dit Rémus. Son amusement était revenu.

Harry quitta Sirius du regard pour fixer Rémus, puis il revint sur Sirius. « Et maintenant ? »

Sirius soupira. C'était Harry, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Le fils de deux personnes qui lui manquaient à l'en faire pleurer, et qui lui manqueront toujours aussi fort. Cette conversation avait complètement échappé à son contrôle.

« Laisse tomber, Harry, » dit Sirius, plus bas. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Harry regarda son verre pendant un moment puis le vida d'une seule gorgée. « Hermione est mon amie, » répéta-t-il. « Tu lui dois des excuses, Sirius. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as pas déjà fait. »

La glace tinta dans son verre quand il le posa sur la table basse. Sans rien ajouter il se leva. Remus croisa le regard de Sirius lorsque Harry quitta la pièce. Il posa le Vif d'or à côté du verre vide et se leva également.

« Je lui parlerai, » dit Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Un moment plus tard, Sirius était seul.

~oOo~

« Harry m'en a vraiment fait voir, ce soir-là, » rouspète-t-il.

Hermione se contente d'émettre un petit reniflement.

~oOo~

Le Vif d'Or brillait légèrement dans la faible lumière, posé innocemment sur la table juste devant Sirius. Se penchant sur sa chaise, Sirius l'attrapa et se rassit avec une petite plainte. Les mots étaient encore un peu visibles sur la surface du Vif d'Or, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à eux. Des images de James lançant une balle similaire en l'air pour pouvoir la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne prenne son envol défilaient dans sa tête. James le regarderait certainement avec déception s'il ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller s'excuser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'il s'était mis autant en colère ce jour-là, cela n'avait même rien à voir avec elle, en réalité. Il avait brisé sa promesse et avait passé sa rage sur elle. Harry avait raison.

La situation était encore pire pour lui à présent, à cause des sentiments qu'il avait développés. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qui était venue le voir cet été-là. C'était une jeune femme magnifique dont la beauté lui avait sauté aux yeux avant même qu'il ne réalise qui exactement il était en train de regarder, avant qu'il ne sache que c'était elle. Il aurait aimé trouver une solution, un moyen de revenir en arrière, à ses dispositions précédentes envers elle. Il en était littéralement bouffé par la culpabilité ; il se sentait trahir à chaque fois qu'il se demandait si un second baiser serait aussi merveilleux que le premier. Mais il n'aura jamais cette opportunité. Krum ne laissait pas passer une chance de lui rendre visite, de se rapprocher d'elle, de gagner son cœur.

« Oh ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en train de mourir... » dit Sirius, un peu mélodramatique.

La coque de métal du Vif d'Or s'ouvrit alors et Sirius faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Comment avait-il bien pu l'ouvrir ? Il repensa aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer, puis à ceux que Harry seul pouvait faire apparaître. Les enchantements sur le Vif d'Or s'étaient déclenchés apparemment un peu comme ceux du chapeau. Harry était le déclencheur, mais les mots pouvaient être dits par n'importe qui. Il retourna la petite balle dorée dans sa main et examina la pierre noire fendue qui lui était tombée sur la paume. Pouvait-elle réellement faire revenir les morts ? Il referma le poing autour de la pierre et le tourna trois fois, espérant de tout son cœur que ça puisse marcher.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il laissa échapper un petit sanglot en se retrouvant face aux visages souriants de James et Lily. Lily était juste aussi jolie que dans son souvenir, James était beau, jeune et fort.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » murmura-t-il, soudain honteux et incapable de les regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas complètement détacher son regard alors il le posa sur les mains de James. Ces mains qui l'ont aidé à réaliser tant de farces, à réparer sa moto, à...

« Non, » dit James. « Nous ne voulons pas de ça. Nous ne l'avons jamais voulu. Il ne s'est rien passé qui appelle des excuses. »

« Mais je- » dit Sirius. Il ne put pas évoquer ses péchés ; il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

« Tu te souviens comment tout a commencé ? » demanda Lily.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sirius. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« J'avais cette impression que James et toi étiez plus que ce que vous laissiez voir aux autres. Tu étais si heureux pour lui, mais tu semblais également un peu triste. J'en ai parlé à James, une nuit- »

James l'interrompit avec un petit rire. « Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, Patmol, c'est qu'une nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait nous voir tous les deux, ensemble. »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire. « Oh très bien. C'était plus qu'une simple impression. En vérité, je vous avais déjà vus, tous les deux, en sixième année. »

« Où ça ? » demandèrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Lily eut un petit sourire malicieux. « Dans la salle de bains des préfets. Je m'étais jeté un sort de Désillusion. J'avais réussi à entendre le mot de passe pour celle des garçons et décidé d'en faire bon usage. Que vous puissiez me surprendre m'inquiétait un peu, mais j'étais prête à courir le risque. En réalité, je n'avais vraiment pas à m'en faire, vous étiez tous les deux bien trop occupés à ce que vous étiez venus faire dans cette salle de bains pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre... Ça m'a pris un moment pour réaliser que ce que vous faisiez ensemble, vous ne le faisiez pas avec d'autres garçons. Vous continuiez à sortir avec des filles, à Pré-au-Lard et - »

« Et toute l'école était témoin de la passion que James développait pour toi, » dit Sirius en envoyant un sourire complice à James, qui lui répondit en fronçant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Après notre premier rendez-vous, j'avais remarqué que tu t'étais un peu éloigné de James, » continua Lily, « alors j'ai réalisé que tu avais arrêté ce que vous faisiez, quoi que cela ait pu être. Etre avec James me semblait tellement naturel et juste, mais en lui aussi quelque chose s'était arrêté. Toi et moi étions déjà si proches, Sirius, et, même si cela m'a pris des mois à accepter la seule solution, une fois que c'était fait, j'ai complètement cessé de m'inquiéter à propos du regard des autres. »

« Toujours est-il que je n'aurais jamais dû- »

« Avec toi aussi je me sentais bien, Sirius, » dit Lily. « Mais depuis le début James et moi on savait que tu aurais d'autres aventures dans ta vie. Il y avait une différence d'avec la manière dont James et moi envisagions notre relation. Avec toi- » Elle hésita. « C'était un peu comme si tu ne pouvais pas être aussi proche de nous que tu l'étais sans l'exprimer physiquement. Ça ne diminue en rien ce que l'on a partagé les uns avec les autres. Je regrette juste que nous ne l'ayons pas formulé plus tôt. »

« Tu as passé trop de temps à te punir pour rien, » dit James. « Il est vraiment temps que tu passes à autre chose. »

« Et tu nous manques, » dit Lily. « Mais ton temps n'est pas encore venu. Tu dois rester ici, pour prendre soin de Harry, pour retrouver goût à l'amour. Pas de la manière dont tu nous aimais, mais de la manière dont nous nous aimions, James et moi. C'est ton tour, Sirius, et pourtant tu repousses ta chance. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, » dit James. « Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu as bien merdé, mais si tu es patient et que tu persistes, tu auras ta chance. »

« Tu nous garderas toujours dans ton cœur, mon amour, » dit Lily. « Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire. Garde-nous en ton cœur, mais avance dans la vie. »

« Vous me manquez aussi, » dit Sirius. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de ces larmes qui lui coulaient librement sur les joues. « Je vous aime, tous les deux. »

« Nous t'aimons aussi, Sirius, » dit James.

« Et nous t'aimerons toujours, » finit Lily. « Maintenant, repose la pierre et laisse-nous repartir. »

~O~

Pendant un long moment, Sirius ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer, la tête dans ses mains. Il ne s'autorisait jamais un tel comportement, mais après la disparition des silhouettes de James et Lily c'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire. Il repensait en même temps à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il était normal de les garder au fond son cœur mais qu'il devait aller de l'avant.

Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, c'était d'aller dormir. La nuit portait conseil. Lorsqu'il sortit du salon, la pierre et le Vif en sûreté au fond de sa poche, ses yeux étaient secs et son cœur un peu plus léger. Les escaliers craquèrent sous son poids lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les hauteurs de la maison ; mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre à lui, il se retrouva sur le pas de celle de Hermione. Il n'avait pas voulu venir ici, cela lui semblait trop tôt pour lui, mais ses pieds avaient décidé à sa place. Il repensa à ce que James avait dit, à propos d'être patient et de persister. Harry lui avait demandé s'il s'était excusé. Il ne lui avait pas interdit de courir après Hermione. Il lui avait demandé 'et maintenant ?', ce qui revenait à remettre complètement le problème entre les mains de Sirius.

Sirius frappa doucement à la porte. « Hermione ? »

Krum ouvrit la porte. Derrière lui il y avait la sorcière qu'il cherchait, reboutonnant son chemisier, légèrement ébouriffée. Ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Sirius sentit sa jalousie se transformer en rage l'espace d'une courte respiration.

Sirius jeta un regard froid à l'Attrapeur. Ses yeux lançaient des couteaux. « On a besoin de toi à la cuisine, Krum, » mentit-il. Sa voix était uniforme, mais basse et dangereuse.

L'expression supérieure de Krum lorsqu'il quitta la chambre de Hermione donna à Sirius l'envie de le frapper. Il s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle essayait de fermer les boutons de son chemisier le plus vite possible, horrifiée d'avoir été surprise.

« Merde, t'es complètement frappée ou quoi ? » grogna Sirius, lui empoignant soudainement les poignets. Il les serrait assez fort pour y laisser des marques.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Le ton de Hermione était incrédule alors qu'elle dégageait ses mains des siennes.

« Coucher avec l'ennemi ! » lâcha Sirius, hargneux. « Tu sais parfaitement qui il est, un homme de Karkaroff, et pourtant tu baises avec lui ! »

Raidissant ses épaules, elle concentra son regard sur lui et répondit d'une voix calme. « C'est un membre de l'Ordre, Sirius, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'avais pas droit de regard sur mon choix de partenaire. »

Sirius fit un geste impatient de la main, mais sa voix était toujours emplie de colère. « Oh je t'en prie ne me- »

« Tu m'as très bien spécifié que je n'étais pas autorisée à développer des sentiments pour toi, Sirius. » Hermione fit une courte pause, sa voix était forte et froide. « Maintenant tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir pour qui que ce soit ? »

« Donc, tu as des sentiments pour lui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » répondit aussitôt Hermione, même si elle semblait regretter ces mots.

« Donc, tu te contentes de niquer avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est du joli, bravo ! » aboya-t-il méchamment, un air de mépris détestable sur le visage.

La main qu'il reçut en plein sur la joue ne le surprit pas vraiment.

« Sors d'ici, » ordonna Hermione d'un ton glacé.

Sirius ne bougea pas, sincèrement perplexe. James n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais apparemment, rester planter là n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, son corps avait volé par la porte ouverte soudainement pour s'écraser sur le mur du couloir. Avait-elle fait de la magie sans baguette ? se demandait-il vaguement en essayant de recouvrer ses esprits.

« SORS D'ICI ! » cria-t-elle, la voix rauque. Son crâne lui faisait mal là où il avait heurté le mur et il ne put que hocher stupidement la tête et déglutir.

« Ne me reparle jamais de cette manière. Jamais. » On entendait des vagues de colère dans sa voix. « Encore mieux, ne me reparles jamais. Point ! »

Elle claqua la porte si fort que toute la maison trembla. Sirius regarda dans le vide pendant un moment, se demandant comment cette fois il allait bien pouvoir rattraper le coup.

~O~

Au pied de l'escalier, Sirius aperçut Krum, Rémus, et Harry, la bouche ouverte devant le violent échange dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Ce fut Krum qui prit la parole, les yeux plissés. Il y avait dans sa voix un ton protecteur qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer. Hermione n'était pas à lui.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » interrogea-t-il.

Quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de Sirius et il vola pratiquement au bas des marches, plantant son poing dans la figure du Bulgare avant que Rémus et Harry ne parviennent à les séparer.

« Si tu lèves encore un putain de doigt sur elle, je te refais ta sale gueule au carré ! » hurla Sirius, montrant les dents comme un chien enragé.

« ARRETE, Pats ! » lui cria Rémus dans l'oreille, sa poigne serrant agressivement l'épaule de Sirius dans une rare démonstration d'autorité. « Dégage. Pars MAINTENANT. » Il balança son ami à travers le hall, vers la porte d'entrée. « Va boire... ce que tu veux » ordonna-t-il, la voix lourde de déception.

~O~

Le whisky moldu n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'on pouvait trouver chez les sorciers, mais il y avait moins de chances que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse ici. Il pouvait certes se montrer dans le monde sorcier sans provoquer une émeute, mais s'il se saoulait la gueule, ce qui était son intention, il était préférable de le faire dans un endroit où un Mangemort ne risquait pas de se pointer.

La barmaid le draguait ouvertement en lui demandant s'il en voulait encore un autre. Il le remarqua mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu. C'eût été un autre soir, n'importe quel autre soir, il aurait fleureté en retour. Rien d'habitude ne pouvait l'empêcher d'essayer de séduire une jolie fille, mais ce soir il n'avait juste pas la tête à ça.

« Je ffoudrrais tellement te casser la figurre, ici et maintenant, » commença Krum sombrement.

Super. Maintenant sa soirée était vraiment parfaite.

Sirius renifla ostensiblement en entendant cet accent ridicule. « Une putain de bonne idée, » murmura-t-il dans son whisky.

« Mais je suis trop attaché à Herm - »

« Hermione, » le provoqua Sirius, articulant exagérément pour être désagréable les syllabes sur lesquelles Krum butait si souvent.

Krum serra les dents et inspira calmement avant de poursuivre. « Je t'obserrffe depuis un certain temps, je ffois comment tu la rregarrdes, » continua-t-il patiemment. « Mais je ne comprrends pas pourrquoi tu ne te déclarres pas. »

« Ecoute, tu as gagné, d'accord ? Ne devrais-tu pas, je ne sais pas... fêter ça en la sautant plutôt que de venir me poser des questions là-dessus ? » Sirius fit un geste impatient de la main.

« Non. » Krum fronça les sourcils. « Pas gagné, pas la 'sauter'. Son coeurr apparrtient à quelqu'un d'autrre, quelqu'un qui l'a blessée. Je ne comprrends pas ça non plus – mais c'est la fférrité. » Il regarda pensivement le fond de son verre. « Quelqu'un d'assez affeugle pourr ne pas la ffoirr, mais qui lui fait du mal également, est soit un fou soit une perrsonne ffraiment mauffaise. » Il jeta un regard accusateur à Sirius. « Quelqu'un qui ne la mérrite pas. »

« Attends – 'pas la sauter' ? » demanda abruptement Sirius, ignorant les autres remarques du sorcier.

Krum plissa les yeux. « Ce ne sont pas tes affairres, » grogna-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Mais il ajouta, un moment plus tard : « mais non. » Il redressa ses épaules de la manière la plus digne possible. « Je suis 'trrop spécial' à ses yeux pour 'juste niquer', » dit-il, appuyant sur le mot vulgaire que Sirius avait hurlé un peu plus tôt et que toute la maison avait entendu.

Sirius lança un regard suave à Krum, mais il continuait à écouter. L'autre poursuivit. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois une perrsonne mauffaise, Sirius Black. Tu es apprrécié parr ceux que j'appelle 'mes amis'. Tu m'as laissé combattrre à tes côtés même si j'ai été l'élèffe d'un Mangemorrt. Et tu as aidé beaucoup de gens. » Soudain, Krum sortit sa baguette et l'appuya douloureusement sous le menton de Sirius, son autre main ayant saisi fermement ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Krum rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre sorcier, s'assurant que les yeux gris le voyaient bien, et se mit à parler d'un ton bas, mais dangereux. « Mais si jamais tu la blesses à nouffeau, je te prromets, je te ferrais mal. Trrès mal, plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Est-ce que tu me comprrends bien, Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse attraper sa propre baguette ou répliquer quelque chose, Krum s'écarta et le morceau de bois était de retour dans son étui.

« Il y a une autrre rraison que je suis venu te ffoirr, bien sûrr. Il y a un dîner ce soirr. Il est temps qu'on parrle du serrpent. »

« Le serpent, » répéta Sirius. Le retournement de situation était abrupt. Il y a quelques secondes il avait une baguette sous le menton, et le moment suivant Krum était tranquillement en train de discuter animal de compagnie. « Quel serpent ? »

« Celui qu'on doit tuer, » dit Krum. « Même si perrsonne encorre m'a dit pourrquoi. »

« Oh, » dit Sirius, un peu stupidement. « Ce serpent-là. Bon, d'accord. » Il descendit le reste de son verre et suivit Krum hors du bar.

~O~

* * *

**La traductrice raconte sa vie** :

Premièrement, merci Jukava : J'ai changé ma traduction... Un caveau de famille c'est dans les cimetières, les coffres dans les banques...

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes dans mes textes.

Deuxièmement : il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine ('ooohh...'). Comme pour tous les enfants des familles décomposées/recomposées/éclatées, les fêtes de fin d'année sont toujours chargées, et pour ma part en une semaine je vais devoir fêter cinq -5 !- fois Noël. Et c'est moi qui fait la cuisine la plupart du temps...

Quand j'aurais digéré et dessaoulé (burp) je vous posterai les deux (à vue de nez) parties restantes.

joyeux noël à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Je rappelle (notamment pour momo qui m'a laissé une gentille review) que ceci n'est pas mon histoire : je traduis une fic de Ceredwen. Sur mon profil, vous trouverez le lien vers l'histoire en VO ainsi que vers le profil de l'auteur, si vous voulez lire ses autres histoires.

Pour commencer la nouvelle année, un beau gros morceau... Enjoy.

Il reste une seule partie, et ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

* * *

La petite pierre noire fendue était posée sur une table basse dans le salon. Sirius venait de la sortir de sa poche après avoir expliqué comment il était parvenu à ouvrir le Vif. Le silence avait accueilli ses paroles et Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient les yeux fixés sur l'objet. Rémus en revanche regardait Sirius avec attention, un air songeur et un peu triste sur le visage.

« Il me semble que c'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort qui est inscrit sur la pierre, » dit enfin le loup-garou, rompant le silence.

« Oui, » dit Sirius. « Je crois qu'on ne s'avance pas trop en supposant que Dumbledore voulait te faire passer un message à propos des Reliques, Harry. Après la mort de Nagini, Vous-Savez-Qui va bien finir par se rendre compte que ses Horcruxes sont menacés. Je suis d'avis qu'on essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu te dire. Tu as la pierre et la cape ; peut-être que Dumbledore voulait que tu aies également la baguette. »

« Je crois qu'il est à sa recherche, » dit Harry. « Peut-être est-ce ça que je dois savoir. » Il regardait la pierre avec envie.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore savait qu'il partirait à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau ? » demanda Hermione. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Harry.

« Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais tout l'indique effectivement, » répondit Sirius. Quand elle le regarda enfin il lui ménagea un petit sourire, mais elle détourna vite la tête.

« Si Xenophilius Lovegood avait réellement le symbole des Reliques sur lui, nous devrions lui rendre visite, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi pas demain ? » suggéra Rémus. « On est censés se réunir pour faire le point sur la destruction de Nagini. Ce serait le bon moment pour Harry, Ron et Hermione de partir seuls. Si quelque chose tourne mal, ils pourront toujours nous appeler à l'aide avec le miroir. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce plan.

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Hermione. « Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose d'utile jusqu'à présent, et Mr. Lovegood est loin d'être une menace. »

Il y avait une différence, et Sirius le savait, entre garder profil bas comme il l'avait demandé à Harry en quatrième année, et se battre comme il l'y avait encouragé l'année suivante. Là, c'était quelque chose entre les deux. Xeno était un homme bien, mais le danger guettait partout en-dehors de cette maison. D'un autre côté, Harry ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se cacher. Tout ce qui pouvait être fait à sa place l'avait été. Il aurait préféré les accompagner, mais il fallait qu'il reste pour la réunion de l'Ordre.

« Très bien, » dit Sirius. « Juste au cas où, ce sac est-il prêt, Hermione ? Celui dont on a parlé le soir où nous sommes allés chercher Harry chez les Dursley ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Bien, » dit Sirius. « Prends-le avec toi. Et emballe également tout ce à quoi tu peux penser qui puisse vous être utile. Harry, la pierre est à toi. Si tu veux l'utiliser, je le comprendrais, mais fais attention à ne pas te perdre en elle. Je sais qu'il est bien trop facile de rester coincé dans le passé. »

« J'en ai envie, » dit Harry. Il regardait toujours intensément la pierre. « Mais je crois que j'attendrai. J'imagine que je saurai lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de l'utiliser. »

« Dora est restée avec sa mère, étant donné que son père est ici, et je lui ai promis d'être avec elle ce soir, » dit Rémus.

« Bien sûr, » dit Sirius. « Salue Andy et Dora pour moi, d'accord ? »

Rémus sourit, hocha la tête puis s'engouffra dans la cheminée et disparut.

« On ferait mieux de rassembler nos affaires, » dit Hermione avec raideur en se mettant debout. Harry et Ron se levèrent également.

« Hermione, puis-je te parler une minute ? » demanda poliment Sirius. Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, une boule d'angoisse lui descendit dans l'estomac.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Sirius, » répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre. La porte derrière les garçons se referma presque sans faire de bruit juste au moment où elle se retournait pour sortir à son tour.

« Je te dois des excuses, » dit Sirius rapidement alors qu'il la voyait sur le point de quitter la pièce. Ca ne lui plaisait pas spécialement d'avoir à la supplier pour qu'ils aient cette conversation, et il était décidé à ne pas insister. « Mais je comprendrais si tu n'as pas envie de les entendre, » ajouta-t-il.

Sans un mot Hermione fit demi-tour et s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais son regard était attentif alors qu'elle attendait la suite.

Le fait qu'il ait répété ces paroles dans sa tête un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours ne diminua en rien sa sincérité, ni la nervosité grandissante qui le prenait aux tripes. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença : « Je suis vraiment désolé qu'une farce qui ne t'était pas destinée ait exposé ainsi publiquement ce que tu voulais manifestement garder secret, » dit Sirius. « Je m'excuse également pour ce que je t'ai dit ensuite dans le cabinet de travail. C'était vraiment, vraiment bas de ma part. »

Il n'obtint même pas un mouvement de sourcil avant que Hermione ne se lève. « Merci, Sirius, » dit-elle calmement.

« Attends, s'il-te-plaît, » dit-il.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui une seconde et reprit lentement sa place sur le canapé.

« Je te présente également mes excuses pour avoir été si vulgaire dans ta chambre l'autre jour, » continua Sirius, et ensuite il murmura : « Apparemment, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer la jalousie. »

« J-Jalousie ? » répéta Hermione en haussant un sourcil, d'un ton légèrement plus sarcastique que confus. « Je ne pense pas tout comprendre. La différence d'âge entre nous deux aujourd'hui est exactement la même qu'il y a un an, » dit-elle, jouant froidement sur un malentendu dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il existe.

« Vrai, » dit-il en retenant un petit sourire. Il se réjouissait secrètement qu'elle ne lui rende pas les choses faciles. Il préférait nettement la voir faire de l'esprit, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. « Tu vois, je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même, » expliqua-t-il. « Une promesse que j'ai rompu lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. J'étais furieux contre moi, mais j'ai passé ma colère sur toi. »

« Quelle promesse ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« J'ai cru, pendant très longtemps, que certaines de mes... actions ont fait du mal à deux personnes que j'aimais énormément, » répondit Sirius. « Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais... me laisser aller de cette manière. »

Hermione se rapprocha un peu vers le bord de son siège. « Quelles actions ? »

Sirius déglutit. Il s'était préparé à tout lui dire, mais cela ne rendait pas la conversation moins intimidante. « L'intimité physique, » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Deux personnes ? » dit Hermione. « Excuse-moi, Sirius, mais c'est... » Elle secoua un peu la tête, confuse.

« Harry est déjà au courant, » commença-t-il, « que James et Lily et moi, eh bien, nous étions plus que des amis. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. »

Hermione l'interrompit : « Excuse-moi », dit-elle à nouveau. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu étais avec James et avec Lily ? En même temps ? Et alors qu'ils étaient mariés ? »

« Oui », répondit-il lentement.

« Ensemble, ou séparément ? » demanda Hermione, puis elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche. « Pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle pour la troisième fois. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Faudrait que tu te décides, » répliqua-t-il malgré tout avec un petit rire. « Je ne nie pas que c'était... peu conventionnel, mais c'était ainsi et ça marchait bien. »

« Tu disais que tu les aimais beaucoup. Tu veux dire- » elle hésita et il put l'entendre inspirer discrètement avant de demander : « Tu étais... amoureux d'eux, et eux de toi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, comme pour digérer cette information. Un air triste passa alors sur son visage et Sirius ne savait pas exactement si c'était pour lui ou pour elle. Elle sembla rassembler ses pensées et continua avec ses questions.

« Je croyais que tu habitais seul – n'avais-tu pas dit à Harry que tu t'étais pris un appartement après avoir quitté l'école ? »

Sirius sentit soudainement la morsure vive de la culpabilité avec laquelle il se débattait depuis des années, avant de la ravaler, aidé par les mots de James et Lily. Inspirant profondément, il lui répondit avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. « Oui effectivement, pour les apparences au départ. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer notre relation, mais avec moi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles. Je suis sûre que Lily aurait lancé un Sort de Découpe sur James s'il avait osé faire un pas de côté, mais avec moi... » C'était étrange d'expliquer tout cela et, gêné, il racla de sa main son menton mal rasé.

« J'y vois plusieurs explications, » dit vivement Hermione, « même si je pense que le polyamour est ce qui se rapproche le plus de votre cas. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, d'ailleurs, c'étaient les années soixante-dix. On parle toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé aux Etat-Unis, mais nous aussi en Grande-Bretagne on a eu notre part d'amour libre. Bien sûr, le terme polyamour n'a été forgé que récemment, il y a quelques années. Il y a eu cet article- »

Sirius s'était mis à rire silencieusement. Nous aussi en Grande-Bretagne ? Elle portait encore des couches, à l'époque. Sirius fronça les sourcils alors que cette pensée le faisait revenir sur terre. Il leva les yeux et la vit qui le fixait avec un expression interrogative. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre la leçon. » Il essaya de retenir un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Ses lèvres se tordirent.

Elle leva brièvement un sourcil en sa direction avant de poursuivre. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça ne semblerait pas si choquant si on se sortait de temps à autre du monde magique et allions voir ce qui se dit et se fait chez les Moldus. Sur certains aspects, nous sommes vraiment loin derrière eux. » Elle fit une pause, semblant réaliser qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner du sujet. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi tu pensais leur avoir fait du mal, », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Il la dévisagea avec un léger sentiment – d'étonnement ? Il avait cru que la partie la plus pénible de cette conversation serait d'expliquer sa relation peu-conventionnelle avec James et Lily, leur 'polyamour' apparemment, selon le terme du manuel. Mais ils étaient passés rapidement là-dessus et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir mettre à nu ses peines les plus profondes à la jolie sorcière qui était assise en face de lui. Il ne s'était jamais dévoilé à personne, mais là, dans l'instant, il réalisa qu'il voulait qu'elle le sache.

« Lorsque je les ai perdus, » commença Sirius avec hésitation, « quand j'étais à Askaban, je me suis persuadé que parce que je... fréquentais d'autres personnes, je devais leur avoir fait du mal. Et c'est devenu de plus en plus facile à croire au fur et à mesure que tous les bons moment m'étaient arrachés. A la fin je ne me souvenais plus que de nos rares disputes. »

« Oh, Sirius, » murmura Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé. « C'est horrible. »

Entendre la sympathie dans sa voix c'était presque trop et se sentit incapable de la regarder dans les yeux en poursuivant, forçant sa voix à rester naturelle. « Tout était devenu déformé, tordu, dans ma tête. Tu perds tout désir pour... » Il cherchait un mot froid, clinique. « Eh bien, pour la satisfaction physique quand tu es là-bas. Ils ne te laissent pas grand'chose pour dire la vérité. Ça m'a pris longtemps pour, je ne veux pas être vulgaire ou t'embarrasser, mais ça m'a prit longtemps pour... être à nouveau moi. Je pense que ce baiser ç'a été le premier rappel de ce que je persistais à nier. Mais ce n'est que pas mal de temps après que la véritable épreuve a commencé. »

« Epreuve ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de déglutir.

« Je me suis battu pendant des mois, » confessa-t-il. « Je ne voulais plus succomber, plus jamais. Tu n'étais pas censée me faire cet effet-là, Hermione. Mais après m'être comporté comme un - disons, un parfait connard avec toi l'autre soir, ton espèce de Bulgare m'a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais. Tu vois, j'étais monté dans ta chambre pour m'excuser, et ce juste après... eh bien juste après avoir utilisé la pierre. »

« Oh Sirius, » souffla-t-elle, puis elle secoua la tête, réfléchissant. « Tu te montrais tellement... hostile envers moi, pour dire la vérité. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre – j'ai pensé qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé... J'ai pensé que tu aurais été soulagé de voir que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, et qu'ainsi nous pourrions au moins être amis. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu m'attaquais, jusqu'à - » Elle s'arrêta et rougit légèrement comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Merlin, qu'il aimait la voir rougir.

« Jusqu'à ? » insista Sirius en levant un sourcil.

Son rougissement s'intensifia et elle s'en mordit les lèvres. « Non, rien, » murmura-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas forcer les choses, il continua. « Lorsque j'ai utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection, James et Lily... » Il soupira silencieusement. « Eh bien ils m'ont dit que je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal, qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Il m'ont dit que je devais avancer dans la vie, qu'ils voulaient me voir heureux, et ils m'ont également assuré qu'il n'était pas trop tard. »

Sirius osa alors la regarder en face. Elle s'était redressée sur son siège, comme si elle ne voulait pas perdre un mot de la conversation.

« Est-il trop tard, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. Tout avait été dit, entre eux, les faits et les explications. Il ne restait plus que cette question finale. Il s'était jeté à l'eau, persuadé que sa cause était désespérée, mais maintenant Sirius réalisait en voyant le cadeau précieux en face de lui, qu'il serait heureux de se mettre à genoux et de supplier, si c'était nécessaire. « Est-ce que j'ai merdé au point de foutre en l'air tout espoir ? Je suis prêt à consacrer ce qui me reste de temps à vivre pour réparer les choses avec toi. »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, immobile. Un rouge soutenu envahit ses joues, comme si peut-être elle n'avait pas voulu donner une réponse aussi franche. Elle se redressa et se rassit au fond de son siège. « Je suis désolée, Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu te torturais à ce point. »

« Mais, il y a de l'espoir ? » demanda Sirius doucement. « Tu serais prête à me donner une chance ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, » dit-elle lentement avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Son front se plissa légèrement alors qu'elle ajoutait : « Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Sirius la regardait, assise et qui fixait le sol. Il n'était pas tout à fait enchanté de sa réponse, parce qu'elle méritait bien plus que ça, mais il était décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Ses propres sentiments n'étaient pas encore tout à fait clairs dans sa tête, il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout que quelques jours pour vraiment leur faire face, et il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à simplement les admettre pour ce qu'ils sont, en-dehors d'intenses et d'effrayants, mais c'était la direction que James lui avait indiquée. Il avait passé tellement de temps tout seul, qu'il n'imaginait pas que la fidélité puisse lui poser problème à présent.

Il décida de faire confiance à la position avantageuse de James et Lily, et décida d'y croire. C'était justement pour le risque que ça valait la peine d'être tenté, non ? Le plancher craqua un peu lorsqu'il marcha en direction de son canapé. Elle leva la tête à son approche, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Le canapé soupira sous le poids de Sirius. Il s'était assis tourné vers elle, mais il avait respecté une distance physique de sécurité.

L'époque où il était mal à l'aise avec les personnes du sexe opposé remontait vraiment à très longtemps, mais Circé ! depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été avec un quelqu'un du sexe opposé ? Il chassa cette pensée et se rassura. Elle était intéressée – la partie la plus difficile était derrière lui.

« Avec Viktor je n'ai pas - » commença-t-elle soudainement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, » l'interrompit-il gentiment, lui offrant ce qu'il espérait être un sourire chaleureux. Il le savait déjà et ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à affronter une conversation à propos de ce sac de boules de Bulgare pour l'instant, ou même jamais d'ailleurs.

« Oh. »

« Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous, » dit-il. Il tenta de lui prendre la main. Elle le laissa faire, mais elle tremblait. Le doute s'installa en lui et il se vit soudain comme un vieil homme lubrique. Etait-elle chaste et innocente à ce point ? Il réfléchit à cela un moment, pour mettre au point son approche. « Je ne te fais pas peur, si ? Je veux juste parler avec toi, et oublier pour un moment le monde autour et les personnes présentes dans la maison. »

« Non, » répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et il lui sembla qu'elle s'était un peu détendue. « Mais de ton côté... quand ? Je veux dire comment - ? Je ne t'intéressais pas, avant. » Elle secoua la tête, refusant apparement d'y croire complètement.

Sirius poussa un soupir qui n'était pas loin de l'exaspération. « Tu as trois hommes qui tournent en rond autour de toi, Hermione. N'as-tu pas encore réalisé à quel point tu es belle et désirable ? » Un adorable rougissement naquit sur son cou et envahit ses joues.

« Pas vraiment, » marmonna-t-elle. « Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, tu comprends ? »

Il porta sa petite main douce à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. « Mais c'est ce que tu es, chaton, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Sa main vibrait dans la sienne comme une feuille de tremble dans la brise d'automne.

« Est-ce vraiment moi ? » murmura-t-elle tout doucement, étourdie. « Est-ce vraiment nous ? »

« Veux-tu que ça le soit ? » demanda Sirius, même s'il le savait. Il était un peu surpris de son inexpérience parce qu'il était clair que quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et Krum, cet idiot.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que - »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il. Son autre main était crispée sur ses genoux ; il fallait vraiment qu'il parvienne à la faire se détendre.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement. « Oh... tu en as envie ? »

Merlin. « C'est juste que nous n'avons eu que ce baiser-là, et je voudrais vraiment qu'on réessaye. »

« Oui... oui, tu peux, » répondit-elle. Merci Circé pour ses petites faveurs. Il sourit du fait que sa réponse initiale avait été trahie par le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Sans rapprocher d'elle, il se pencha en avant et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'y maintint un moment, puis se rejeta en arrière pour observer sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa bouche dessinait toujours une adorable moue en forme de baiser. Prenant cela pour un bon signe, il réessaya. Elle se rapprocha, se pressant en retour.

« Comme ça ? » souffla-t-il en se rejetant en arrière pour la seconde fois, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'outrepassait pas ses droits avec cette tendre petite chose.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant. « Oh, » dit-elle avec une petite note de désappointement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est tout ? »

Sirius réfréna son rire. « Non, » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il enserra sa hanche d'une main et posa l'autre délicatement sur son cou, ses doigts caressant la peau qui était si douce à cet endroit. Il pressa une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il y eu d'abord un petit baiser, puis deux, puis trois. Il bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un but évident, même s'il se retenait encore. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue entra en action, juste pour goûter, l'encourageant à s'ouvrir et à le laisser entrer.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses mains sur ses bras. Il y avait eu tant de dégâts avec ce désastreux premier baiser et toutes ses conséquences. Pour lui ce n'était pas une petite victoire de la sentir commencer à participer. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent dans une danse lente alors qu'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre, sans qu'aucun sort de malheur ne s'en mêle.

« Sirius, » elle respira, se reculant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hum ? » dit-il, mordillant doucement sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu es bien installé ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit-il honnêtement, « mais je gère. » Cette fille était étrange, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Puis-je - » Elle se pressa contre lui, essayant de le repousser.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses mots qui se perdaient sur la peau de son cou.

« Je – Je n'arrive pas à penser. »

« C'est l'idée générale, » dit-il en souriant, avant d'aspirer un petit bout de peau douce dans sa bouche, juste au-dessus de son point de pulsation.

« Assied-toi normalement, » haleta-t-elle, tout en tournant pourtant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou.

« Je suis bien là où je suis, » gronda-t-il joyeusement. Il se déplaçait lentement le long de son cou, goûtant le sel sur sa peau, découvrant quelle était son odeur sentie de si près.

« Je veux m'asseoir sur tes genoux, » dit-elle un peu plus fermement.

Sirius douta qu'il ne se soit jamais déplacé plus vite de toute sa vie, exception faite du Transplanage. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, pensa-t-il, alors que ses genoux enserraient ses hanches. Il se sentit autorisé à glisser sa main, celle qui n'était pas occupée à contrôler sa tête, sous son chemisier pour y caresser la peau de son dos, douce comme de la soie. Leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre de manière beaucoup plus insistante. Elle avait emmêlé une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre reposant sur sa poitrine.

De petits soupirs de tendresse lui échappaient lorsqu'elle reprenait sa respiration, collée au possible contre lui. Sa tête était renversée en arrière pour qu'il puisse taquiner, embrasser et sucer son cou. Il voulait encore plus d'elle, il la voulait toute entière. Chaque fois qu'elle se trémoussait, la situation dans son pantalon devenait plus problématique.

« J'ai envie de toi, » souffla-t-il le long de sa peau.

« Oh. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire. Elle s'était complètement immobilisée sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu - »

« Oui, c'est le cas, » confessa-t-elle rapidement. « Vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais... tu vois ? » Le rouge d'excitation qui avait envahi ses joues s'accentua sous le coup de l'embarras.

Il l'embrassa alors avec ardeur. Il était presque honteux de s'embraser à ce point, mais par la chatte de Morgane, il n'avait jamais rien entendu qui l'excite à ce point. Il n'était plus simplement dur, à présent, c'était un roc.

« Je serais doux, » promit-il, espérant sur tout ce qui lui était cher que ce n'était pas un mensonge. « J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te goûter, j'ai envie de te voir jouir, de te faire te sentir bien. » Il avait abandonné sa bouche pour la mordre le long du cou, il voulait tant qu'elle se soumette. Il voulait la faire sienne, et ensuite réduire en purée le moindre bâtard qui oserait seulement poser les yeux sur elle.

« S'il-te-plaît » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Accroche-toi, » murmura-t-il en se levant, un bras passé derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses fesses.

Elle enroula étroitement ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui juste avant qu'il ne tourne sur lui-même.

Lorsque la sensation de compression du Transplanage les quitta, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se débarrassa de sa chemise d'un coup d'épaule avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser. Maladroitement, il la porta vers son lit en marche arrière, toujours connecté à elle par une douzaine de points de contact différents. Quelle que soit l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressentie tout à l'heure, elle s'était clairement effacée devant son impatience à lui.

Il ralentira, se promit-il, quand il l'aura enfin, allongée nue dans son lit, et que sa tête sera enterrée dans son nid de boucles brunes. Une image qui ne lui donnait pas précisément envie de ralentir, mais il ne parvenait pas à penser vraiment clairement. Il était trop occupé à imaginer de quoi elle aura l'air, et les cris qu'elle poussera, lorsqu'il parviendra à la faire jouir.

Ses genoux se relâchèrent autour de lui lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le bord du lit. Par le slip de Godric, il avait vraiment la trique, pensa-t-il en se frottant l'entrejambe pour soulager la pression. Des doigts aveugles et masculins tirèrent sur son chemisier et il s'attaqua ensuite à la braguette de son jean, lui baissa ses pantalons et s'en débarrassa d'un geste sans y prêter plus d'attention. Et il eut alors un petit rire étouffé.

« Tu as mis une culotte et un soutien-gorge assortis, » énonça-t-il d'un ton plein d'humour. Sa surprise avait interrompu leur action un moment.

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« C'est plutôt ravissant, » la taquina-t-il. « Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais écossaise. »

Le froncement de sourcils qu'elle lui ménagea en réponse en valait complètement la peine. Ses lèvres, rouges et gonflées encore de ses baisers impatients, formaient un léger pli vers le bas et c'était incontestablement sexy. Ses cuisses légèrement écartées dans la position où elle était tombée sur le lit lui laissaient juste assez de place pour se tenir entre ses mollets fins qui pendaient sur les côtés. Elle avait légèrement surélevé son torse sur ses coudes et maintenait cette position, ni tout à fait allongée, ni tout à fait assise, juste quelque part entre les deux. Sa pose, combinée avec son expression ardente, lui donnait un air presque demandeur. Sa bite se redressa encore en signe d'approbation.

Merde. Aucun cas il n'allait pouvoir faire durer. Il s'astiqua de nouveau la braguette par-dessus son jean. Ses yeux à elle suivaient les allers-retours de sa main, puis elle les leva lentement, les posa un moment sur son torse où, pensait-il, elle examinait ses tatouages et enfin sur son visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit toujours l'ardeur dans le sien, mais la colère avait disparu.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tous tes sous-vêtements devraient être à carreaux écossais, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, planté là, rendu trop stupide par son désir pour savoir quoi faire de lui-même dans ce moment de doute.

« Peut-être qu'ils le sont, » le tenta-t-elle. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, exposant son cou. Une invitation claire, il l'avait compris, et oh comme il avait envie d'elle, qui le regardait par en-dessous avec un sourire engageant, ses seins qui se soulevaient, ne portant que de minuscules pièces de tissu rouge et or qui devraient être interdites par la loi. Leur échange lui avait donné un moment pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle était vierge, et il réalisa qu'il n'était soudainement plus tout à fait sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui-même pour y aller avec douceur.

« Je suis impatient de le découvrir, » ronronna-t-il. Il sait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse penser un peu plus clairement ? En temps normal il se serait jeté sur elle, il le savait, mais la précipitation était exactement ce qu'il essayait d'éviter avec elle. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils et il se mit à gigoter, la main qui caressait son entre-jambe pour tenter de soulager la douleur.

« Tu es nerveux toi aussi, non ? » demanda-t-elle, lisant dans ses pensées.

Et merde.

« C'est pas le bon moment, je sais, » s'excusa-t-il. Ca se passait mal. « Ca fait pas mal de temps, pour moi. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Il commença à se demander s'ils n'iront jamais plus loin que lui restant planté là stupidement et elle qui le regardait.

« Tu sais déjà que je suis amoureuse de toi, » dit-elle finalement. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te le faire dire en retour, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches ce qui est en jeu ici pour moi. »

« Je pense vraiment... Je pense vraiment que je t'aime également, » répliqua-t-il, surpris par ses propres mots, mais convaincu de dire la vérité. Godric comme elle était intelligente, utilisant la pause à son avantage. « J'ai mis tellement longtemps à le comprendre. » Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Ecoute, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts, non ? Dur comme un roc ou pas, nous ne serions pas dans cette chambre si je n'étais pas prêt à en affronter les conséquences. »

« Conséquences, » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« L'aboutissement, alors ? Le résultat final- ? » essaya-t-il. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprends la signification de ceci. Je ne prends pas ton coeur à la légère, Hermione. »

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement, et elle s'arrêta un instant. « Il y a pourtant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas – nous savons tous les deux pourquoi moi je suis nerveuse, mais toi, pourquoi ? »

Quelque part dans l'éther de l'au-delà, James était en train de se rouler par-terre dans un accès de rire. Il pivota sur ses talons, sortit d'entre ses jambes et se jeta sur le lit avec un grand soupir.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. « Tu ferais vraiment mieux de m'en parler. _Les Joies du Sexe_ dit que l'intimité est d'autant plus appréciable que les partenaires communiquent beaucoup, même si pour nous c'est tout nouveau et que nous ne nous sommes pas accouplés encore, je - »

Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que c'était, _Les Joies du Sexe_, même si ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas ça qui le fit réagir.

« Accouplés ? » répéta-t-il, légèrement amusé.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Sirius. » Elle détourna les yeux, une adorable rougeur envahissant sa poitrine et commençant à lui remonter sur le cou.

« Je vais devoir enrichir ton vocabulaire, » dit-il en souriant.

« Et l'enrichir d'où ? Du caniveau ? » Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Et encore, si tu es chanceuse. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres frémirent avant qu'elle ne revienne à leur sujet de conversation initial. « Je pense savoir pourquoi tu cales. _Les Joies du Sexe_ dit que - »

« Oui, et c'est quoi – _Les Joies du Sexe_ ? »

« Un livre. »

« Un livre ? Tu as étudié le sexe ? » Oh, Circé !

« Uniquement la théorie... principalement. » Elle le regarda avec précaution. Elle devait avoir peur que son 'principalement' ne le fasse penser à Krum. Oh bordel, elle pouvait déjà lire en lui comme dans un de ses fichus livres. Elle se mit à parler très vite, pressée de s'expliquer. « J'ai découvert que comprendre la théorie aidait beaucoup en magie, alors j'imagine que c'est une habitude que j'ai prise. Le point que tu cherches à éviter, c'est que je pense savoir pourquoi tu es nerveux. Tu veux entendre mon avis ? »

« Je suis intéressé par ta théorie, oui. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança : « Eh bien, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu t'étais astreint à pratiquer une abstinence aussi stricte. Si tu n'as pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis 1981, j'imagine que tu as peur de ne pas être capable de faire durer, » dit-elle franchement.

James ne riait plus. Il mugissait. Sirius s'empourpra, incapable de répondre, même si la situation dans son pantalon était devenue moins urgente. Mais uniquement après l'avoir entendue formuler ses peurs à lui. L'entendre expliquer qu'elle avait étudié le sexe était plutôt excitant.

« Enlève ton jean, » dit-elle soudain.

« Pardon ? » C'était la même fille qui semblait aussi frivole qu'un lapin, sur le canapé, il y a à peine quelques minutes...

« Ton jean, enlève-le, maintenant, » commanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

« Oui chef, » murmura-t-il, mais il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il refusait absolument de reconnaître que ça lui plaisait. Sa bite, en revanche, le trahissait.

Uniquement pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu entièrement le contrôle de la situation, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard de braise, alors qu'il défaisait le bouton de son pantalon et qu'il en ouvrait la fermeture-éclair. Un sentiment de pouvoir s'empara de lui lorsqu'il la vit se passer la langue sur les lèvres et que sa respiration se faisait un peu plus rapide. Il ignora la voix qui lui disait qu'il agissait sur ordre et non pas de sa propre volonté. Le flot de sang, de réveil, qui le parcourut lui disait qu'il appréciait plutôt bien d'être son jouet. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un cas de figure sur lequel s'attarder. Particulièrement depuis que, tout bien pesé, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

« Le caleçon, aussi. » Elle était assise sur ses genoux, à présent, anticipant ce qu'il allait révéler.

« Et ton livre, que dit-il de faire à présent, chaton ? » demanda-t-il, en jetant le vêtement par-dessus son épaule. Sa main caressait son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Il était sûr qu'elle devait se forcer à rester là où elle était, à voir la manière dont son corps était tendu et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa bite était de nouveau au mieux de sa forme. Merde, rien que le fait qu'elle le regarde, il se sentait près d'arriver.

« S-Simplement ce que tu es en train de faire, » balbutia-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de lui et putain il aimait ça.

« Hermione, je ne vais vraiment pas tenir longtemps si je continue à faire ça, » l'assura-t-il. Il faisait son mieux pour ne pas accentuer ses va-et-vient.

« Oui, » dit-elle, et elle hocha la tête. « C'est bien l'idée. » Une de ses mains avait glissé vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et caressait la peau juste en-dessous de l'endroit que son semblant de vêtement cachait à sa vue.

« Tu veux que je jouisse ? » demanda-t-il. Sa main s'arrêta.

« Bien sûr que oui, » dit-elle. Elle semblait surprise. Son autre main à elle passait et repassait sur sa gorge. « Ensuite, tu pourras te relaxer et m'apprendre comment avoir des rapports sexuels. »

« Comment mettre tes théories en pratique ? » souffla-t-il, séducteur. Il cracha dans sa main et recommença à s'astiquer, plus vite cette fois-ci.

Elle hocha lentement la tête alors qu'un autre rougissement naissait sur sa poitrine et envahissait son cou.

« Tu aimes me regarder, n'est-ce pas, chaton ? » Ses caresses étaient rapides, régulières et constantes alors qu'il approchait de son but.

Sa main à elle glissa encore un peu en direction de son slip alors qu'elle hochait encore la tête.

« Non, pas touche, » grogna-t-il. « C'est à moi, ça. »

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Voilà, c'est ça, » dit-il. « A moi. »

« Sirius, s'il-te-plaît, dépêche-toi, » murmura-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » siffla-t-il. Putain ! il y était presque.

« Je- Quoi ? »

« Dis-le moi ! » gronda-t-il.

« Jouis, Sirius, » murmura-t-elle. « S'il-te-plaît. » Elle tremblait d'anticipation, complètement focalisée sur sa main qui allait de plus en plus vite, sur ce qu'elle voulait voir. Le plaisir envahit son corps alors que son climax tonnait dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Abondante, d'un blanc laiteux, sa semence éclaboussa ses genoux et le haut de ses cuisses. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Sirius tomba lourdement en avant, parvenant juste à poser ses genoux sur le bord du lit, ses paumes enfoncées dans le matelas, sa tête qui pendait entre ses épaules. Son cœur battait comme celui d'un cheval de course qui serait arrivé premier aux Queen Anne Stakes. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait joui aussi fort. Sa tête lui paraissait légère et tournait légèrement, et il se sentait faible de partout. De douces et tendres mains se promenaient sur son visage, un toucher de plume qui essayait de lui faire relever la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

Et alors, soudainement, il se mit à rire, alors que quelque chose d'inédit et de joyeux lui apparaissait. Il n'y avait pas de larmes. Pas une branlette depuis qu'il s'était échappé et avait recouvert la liberté n'avait été suivie de ce lourd prix à payer. Ce n'était pas juste un moment de faiblesse où son corps se contentait de se délester d'un peu de sa tension. C'était fantastique, bordel !

Lorsqu'il releva enfin le visage vers elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement. S'élançant en avant, il la força à poser son dos sur le lit. Elle s'écroula maladroitement, ses jambes pliées selon un angle bizarre et son corps incurvé en arrière en suivant un arc forcé. Il se pressa fortement contre elle, en appui sur ses mains qui étaient posées de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Oh chaton, » grogna-t-il doucement. « Toutes les choses que je vais faire pour toi... » Il recouvrit son visage et son cou de petits bisous légers avant de réclamer sa bouche, y déversant tout ce qu'il ressentait : son amour pour elle, la joie, et, enfin, la liberté.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas contre sa bouche.

« Essaye encore, » ronronna-t-il. Etendu confortablement sur elle, il allégea un peu son poids en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et sur un bras, l'autre main lui caressant le côté, prête à toucher pour la première fois son sein ferme et recouvert de tissu écossais.

« Ma jambe, » se plaignit-elle.

« Quoi ? Oh, ma douce, je suis désolé. » Il roula sur le côté, essayant de prendre l'air contrit, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à faire autre chose que de sourire.

« Oh, voilà qui est mieux, » respira-t-elle, étendant ses jambes. « Merci, Sirius. »

Promptement, il retourna sur elle, son regard moqueur plein de faux reproches. Il fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Non, non, c'est faux, Miss Granger, » la réprimanda-t-il, d'un ton froid et affairé, ses lèvres exprès toutes proches des siennes mais qui ne la touchaient pas. Il pouvait sentir son haleine douce sur son visage, tentatrice. Elle avait un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation et les lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement, comme si elle essayait de retenir son rire.

« Vous devez m'appeler Professeur Black, jeune fille, » la corrigea-t-il. « Il me semble que vous avez besoin d'être éduquée, c'est cela ? » Prenant l'accent anglais pur que son éducation aristocratique lui avait légué, il jouait le rôle, pour ce que ça valait. C'était mal, il le savait, mais il n'en avait finalement que très peu à foutre. L'idée qu'il était assez âgé pour vraiment avoir été un de ses professeurs était perverse, mais cela n'en rendait le jeu que plus amusant, même s'il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à avoir ce genre de vie sédentaire.

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour dissimuler un petit rire, rougissant encore une fois. Jamais, jamais il ne se lassera de cela. Elle s'arrangea pour prendre une expression que McGonagall aurait sûrement approuvée, sans son contexte bien entendu, et elle lui lança un regard d'élève studieuse.

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit-elle, retenant son rire. « Je suis prête pour ma première leçon. »

Il fit alors une pause, et se demanda jusqu'où aller avec ce truc du professeur, et finalement décida de l'arrêter ici. Ce sera peut-être un jeu intéressant à développer une autre fois, mais ce soir, c'était à propos d'elle.

« C'est vraiment là que tu en es, n'est-ce pas chaton ? » demanda-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle remonta ses mains le long de ses bras, pressant légèrement ses biceps, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel et que c'était en train de lui arriver à elle. Ses ongles grattèrent agréablement son cuir chevelu lorsqu'elle atteignit ses cheveux. Il gémit dans sa bouche car c'était si bon d'être touché et caressé comme s'il comptait pour elle. Tout au long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, il embrassa et suça sa peau douce dans une symphonie de roucoulements et de soupirs. A regrets, il se rejeta un peu en arrière, la forçant à retirer ses mains de ses cheveux pour les poser sur son cou.

« Même si ces petites choses sont vraiment adorables, » dit-il, passant un doigt sous l'attache de son soutien-gorge, « c'est vraiment le moment pour eux de s'en aller. » Avec deux doigts il défit l'attache de devant du soutien-gorge, le tissu s'écarta et sa poitrine jaillit. « Merlin » souffla-t-il. Ses seins étaient parfaits et pleins, ses tétons rose sombre ressortaient comme des petits cailloux qui priaient qu'on les suce, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester là à regarder.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que Lavande essayait seulement d'être gentille. »

Il arqua un sourcil curieux. « Lavande ? Je ne sais pas qui est Lavande, mais si elle t'a dit que tu avais une paire de seins parfaite, je suis intrigué et plutôt d'accord. Dois-je être jaloux ? Provoquer cette Lavande en duel ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire. « Es-tu toujours aussi bête ? Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas à être jaloux, et on s'en fiche de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Oh, avais-tu réalisé que j'étais encore sale de ce que tu... de quand tu as... - »

« Jouis ? » offrit-il. « Leçon numéro un, chaton. Le sexe, c'est sale. Tu as des fluides, j'ai des fluides, et ces fluides vont se retrouver partout autour de nous. Ne fais pas la dégoûtée : c'est pour cela que la douche sexuelle est faite. Pour se nettoyer. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, avant de réprimer un rire. « Oh oui, le livre l'avait mentionné. »

« Nous parlons trop, » remarqua-t-il, même s'il se demandait si elle parlait de la douche sexuelle ou des fluides corporels. « Ce qui est sympa, mais parler et ne rien faire est tout simplement inacceptable. » Il baissa la tête sans prévenir et attrapa un téton impudent avec la bouche. Réellement surprise, Hermione poussa un petit cri, puis elle le surprit en poussant sa tête plus près de son sein en miaulant doucement de plaisir.

Encouragé, il tourna plusieurs fois sa langue puis s'écarta de son sein, non sans y avoir déposé un baiser mouillé sur la pointe. Il recommença l'opération avec l'autre téton. Son corps, tellement plus menu que le sien, ondulait et se tortillait sous lui, cherchant, pensait-il, à se soulager à son tour. Avec ses avant-bras supportant la majeure partie de son poids, il put placer une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses et se retrouva à cheval sur elle. Maintenant que ses mains étaient libres, il retira complètement son soutien-gorge et s'en débarrassa. Pressant doucement avec ses mains chacun de ses seins parfaits, il admira la manière dont elle bougeait sous sa caresse.

« Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ça ? » gémit-il. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes et sur son ventre plat pour repartir ensuite pincer ses tétons. « Un jour, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, et la fois d'après, une femme. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je- oh, Sirius... » murmura-t-elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais il ne s'en échappait que des sons inarticulés. Il l'embrassa alors, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment d'explication, qu'il était juste en train de l'admirer, pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle était belle à ses yeux.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, se reculant à nouveau sur ses talons. « Même si j'ai vraiment aimé te voir avec ça, il est temps de l'enlever également. » Il passa son doigt sur la bande de tissu à carreaux qui s'enroulait autour de sa hanche, fier de voir que son toucher la faisait frémir. Il roula sur le côté et se redressa. Enroulant les bandes de tissu autour de ses doigts, il descendit lentement le vêtement sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses mollets et enfin y passa ses pieds. Tout ce temps il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Le lit remua un peu lorsqu'il se jeta de nouveau à côté d'elle. Il se coucha sur le côté, une main sur son ventre à elle et l'autre qui soutenait sa tête à lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as l'air un peu nerveuse, » dit-il gentiment, toujours ce même demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Nerveuse, » dit-elle, puis déglutit. « Oui, je le suis. »

« Si je dis 'il ne faut pas, ce n'est que moi', est-ce que ça pourrait arranger les choses ? » demanda-t-il. « Ou si je dis 'tu es sacrément belle et foutrement trop bien pour moi.' Les deux sont vraies, tu sais. »

Elle lui offrit juste un petit sourire et secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'aucune des deux phrases ne l'aidait.

« Voyons un peu ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet, hum ? » dit-il, baissant sa voix pour quitter la plaisanterie et rentrer dans la séduction. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la main sur son ventre glissa vers le bas et se mit à jouer avec ses boucles. « Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, chaton. »

Il la regardait attentivement alors que ses doigts l'exploraient. La main qui lui agrippa soudainement l'avant-bras le fit s'arrêter, se demandant si elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec un garçon. Ca lui paraissait peu probable étant donné ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre l'autre jour, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas ainsi que les filles expérimentées agissaient.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te touche comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix basse et douce. Elle approuva, se mordant la lèvre et aspira fort soudainement lorsqu'il trouva son clitoris. Sa queue palpita en anticipation.

Il continua et finit par trouver sentir son humidité sous ses doigts. Il grogna d'approbation. « Tu es si mouillée, chaton. C'est tellement agréable. »

Utilisant son propre lubrifiant, il remonta vers son clitoris et commença à la toucher doucement, dessinant des cercles autour de son petit bouton dur.

« Es-tu au moins à l'aise avec moi ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Elle hocha la tête mais son regard le priait de ne pas la faire parler. Sa respiration semblait irrégulière et des sons s'échappaient occasionnellement de ses lèvres. « Contente-toi de ressentir, chaton, arrête de penser et ressent. »

Il continua son agréable tâche, regardant et écoutant alors qu'il l'emmenait de plus en plus près. Il était évident qu'elle le combattait, même si elle n'en était peut-être pas consciente. Ce cerveau qu'elle avait ne prenait jamais de pause. En revanche son corps savait ce qui allait arriver, ce qu'elle désirait, ce dont elle avait besoin même, à ce point.

« N'aies pas peur de te laisser aller avec moi, Hermione, » la pressa-t-il. « Tu es ici, alors lâche tout, juste lâche tout. »

Avec ses yeux fermement clos et sa main agrippée à son avant-bras, ainsi que son expression d'extrême concentration, elle avait l'air d'avoir des difficultés avec un sort non-formulés. Visiblement, ce qu'il faisait ne marchait pas.

« Ecarte tes jambes un peu plus pour moi, chaton, » dit-il en retirant sa main. Elle émit un petit son de protestation mais obéit. Un autre petit son lui échappa, mais de surprise celui-là, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« J'imagine que ton livre appellerait cela un cunnilingus, » dit-il d'un ton léger, puis sourit lorsqu'elle prit une grande inspiration sifflante.

« Sirius, vraiment... tu n'as pas à... » essaya-t-elle, mais il se contenta de la faire taire et enroula ses bras par-dessous ses cuisses pour la maintenir au niveau des hanches.

« J'en ai envie, chaton. De toutes façons ça allait arriver alors détends-toi, tu vas aimer ça, » la rassura-t-il. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur son abdomen, puis il descendit et descendit encore, toujours plus bas. Son odeur était prégnante et excitante, elle lui monta à la tête et jusqu'à son sexe, qui se durcit encore d'un intérêt renouvelé.

Il la goûta une première fois juste pour lui faire savoir où il était. Ce premier test eut pour conséquence, comme il s'y attendait, qu'elle sursauta et que ses hanches se tordirent. « Je t'ai dit de te détendre, » lui dit-il gentiment. « J'ai envie de te goûter. » Un genre de son s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais il ne réussit pas à en deviner le sens. Peu importe, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Son second essai lui confirma que son goût était aussi agréable que son odeur. Elle avait besoin de jouir, mais il en avait encore plus besoin qu'elle. De la faire jouir. C'était peut-être de l'arrogance, mais il voulait que son corps se soumette à lui.

Tournoyant autour de sa petite protubérance, sa langue obtenait une symphonie de sons plutôt satisfaisante. Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, le poussant parfois vers elle lorsqu'elle semblait se laisser aller. Son nom était devenu un mantra qu'elle psalmodiait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il se saisisse de son clitoris entre ses lèvres et sa langue. Cela la laissa sans voix pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'il introduisit un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa moiteur, son petit corps se mit à trembler et à frissonner. Et elle s'était mise à crier des prières et des encouragements.

Quelque chose d'incroyable était en train de leur arriver, à lui et à elle, et cela allait bien au-delà du sourire indolent et contenté qu'elle arborait à présent. Ils avaient fait un long chemin, qui avait commencé par une admiration platonique pour une jeune sorcière amoureuse des livres. Etait-ce la guerre ? A plusieurs reprises ils ont été amenés à se côtoyer, par nécessité et par leurs relations communes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à la revendiquer, mais l'intelligente petite chose l'avait voulu, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et maintenant... Maintenant il était complètement absolument sien. Il s'en fichait des comment et des pourquoi. Une seule chose importait à ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque mais honnête, submergé par une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années. L'amour qu'il portait à James et Lily était encore réel, mais c'était plus un genre de sanctuaire dédié à une déesse depuis longtemps oubliée, qui s'émiettait à cause de la pourriture et qui l'étranglait avec ses ronces. Il était en train de le tuer doucement, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était piquant d'une fraîcheur que seul un amour neuf pouvait apporter, il le revigorait et se tortillait le long de ses nerfs.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et lui sourit. Il se sentit soudain incapable de respirer alors qu'un éclair de perspicacité le traversait. Dans ses deux lacs couleur brun-miel, il vit le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants qui s'y reflétaient. L'amour, la vie et le bonheur brillaient comme un soleil à travers ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, tu sais, » répéta-t-il.

« Je sais, » souffla-t-elle tendrement. « Je peux le voir sur ton visage. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu peux le voir ? » Il sentait une petite boule de joie monter des profondeurs de son corps, abasourdi de la voir si belle.

« Sirius, » dit-elle doucement, et presque timidement.

« Hum ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Son visage arborait une délicieuse couleur rouge. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Oh, comme il la désirait. C'était un besoin qui allait au-delà de la satisfaction physique qui allait certainement venir, c'était le besoin de prendre le cadeau qu'elle lui donnait, et la faire sienne, tout comme il était déjà sien. C'était une chose trop belle que celle qu'elle lui offrait, sa virginité, son innocence, mais il n'avait pas la volonté de refuser.

« Bien sûr que nous allons le faire, » calma-t-il. « Tu es sûre que tu es prête ? » Cela pouvait sembler une chose stupide à dire après ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il avait besoin de cette dernière réassurance.

« J'ai besoin que tu le fasses, » dit-elle doucement. Il comprenait. Ils étaient tous les deux rassasiés, en quelque sorte, même si sa bite aurait été heureuse d'argumenter sur ce point, mais elle parlait de quelque chose qui allait plus loin que la simple satisfaction physique.

Mais lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement, elle eut une dernière attaque de pure nervosité.

« J'ai lu un article dans... dans... Oh zut, j'ai oublié, mais ça disait que la douleur de la première fois n'était pas tant due à l'hymen qui se rompait qu'au pénis de l'homme qui devait se frayer un chemin au milieu de muscles contractés, alors je vais devoir me relaxer et- »

Il couvrit sa bouche de la sienne pour la faire taire. Elle était juste en train de se faire peur à elle-même et ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Car elle avait raison sur un point : relaxée et désirante serait définitivement mieux que tordue de douleur.

« Ton hymen est déjà rompu, » lui dit-il doucement, suçant son cou entre deux mots. « Donc, pas de souci à avoir à ce propos. »

« Et pour ce que j'en sais, tu viens d'avoir un orgasme plutôt bon, donc tu devrais être détendue, » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge. « Ce ne sera pas quelque chose que tu devras simplement endurer. Je te promets que ce sera bien pour toi comme pour moi. Regarde-moi simplement dans les yeux, chaton, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

Lorsqu'il se mit en position, au-dessus d'elle, elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et les agrippa fermement. De la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau, il pouvait dire qu'elle était tendue. En poussant doucement à l'intérieur d'elle, il ne la quittait pas du regard, pour lui offrir ses yeux comme une ancre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire de plaisir en la sentant chaude et mouillée autour de son sexe.

« Oh chaton, » souffla-t-il, une fois enterré en elle jusqu'aux couilles. « Oh Hermione, tu es si bonne. » Il pourrait presque en sangloter de bonheur.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir mal, son visage rougissait et ses dents titillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement sexy dans son regard à la fois innocent et pas si innocent que cela. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il pût être autorisé à faire ce genre de choses avec elle.

« Je vais me mettre à bouger, maintenant, » dit-il d'une voix tendue. « Il va falloir que tu me dises si ça te fait mal, ou si tu n'aimes pas cela, ou quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il commença à se mouvoir lentement, d'un rythme plus proche de la berceuse que de véritables coups. Etre à l'intérieur d'elle, étroite autour de lui, lui donnait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il était heureux qu'elle ait suggéré une branlette avant de commencer, sinon il se serait mis hors course en trois mouvements.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi, » murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Des boucles couleur noisette s'éparpillaient en désordre sur l'oreiller.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle retour. Ses hanches s'agitèrent en une première tentative légère. « C'est bon. »

« C'est ça, Hermione, » l'encouragea Sirius. « Trouve ton rythme avec moi. Pas besoin d'être timide. »

Il accentua ses va-et-vient alors qu'elle essayait de s'accorder avec ses mouvements. Gauche et maladroite au début, elle sembla peu à peu relâcher le contrôle et laissa enfin son corps prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Plus tôt qu'il n'aurait pensé, ses hanches se soulevaient pour venir à la rencontre de ses coups, dans un désir d'assouvissement enfin égal au sien. Il pouvait voir la faim dans ses yeux, qui le suppliait. Ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, ses jambes croisées dans son dos et ses talons qui s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses pour le forcer à s'enfoncer plus profond.

« Embrasse-moi, » insista-t-elle. Leurs corps qui transpiraient claquèrent l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il se précipitait vers sa bouche, la pénétrant toujours plus fort pour satisfaire sa demande croissante.

Ils étaient lancés dans le sprint final, chacun d'eux courant après leur satisfaction. Il pouvait sentir la sienne gronder à l'intérieur de lui, ainsi que celle d'Hermione, s'il pouvait se fier aux palpitations autour de sa bite.

« Vas-y, chaton, » la pressa-t-il. « Ce sera plus facile, cette fois. » Ajustant légèrement son inclinaison, il chercha à atteindre son endroit secret.

« Ici, oh mon dieu, ici, » croassa-t-elle soudainement. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir plutôt fier de lui.

Déterminé, il visa à nouveau le même endroit et fut récompensé par un frémissement précurseur de son petit corps.

« Oui ! Encore ! » supplia-t-elle.

Chaque fois qu'il atteignait l'endroit, elle se mettait à trembler, encore et encore. Il la labourait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, tellement proche lui-même qu'il devait se forcer à retarder sa jouissance pour attendre Hermione. Lorsqu'elle explosa, son étroit conduit se resserra tant autour de lui qu'il ne put faire autre chose que de la pénétrer avec une puissance renouvelée.

Ses bras et ses jambes agrippés plus fermement que jamais autour de lui, elle répétait son nom à pleine voix. Son sexe se lubrifia encore plus avec sa jouissance et il se mit à aller et venir en elle comme un fou, surexcité par l'étroitesse due à son orgasme.

« Hermione ! » rugit-il. « Putain ! » Un brillant flash blanc l'aveugla derrière ses paupières closes, ses extrémités virant au rouge. Une vague de plaisir chaude et épaisse se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait joui si fort que pendant un moment il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas évanoui.

Trop faible pour se maintenir sur ses coudes, il s'écroula, toujours en elle. Ils haletaient tous les deux, recherchant l'oxygène, son cœur qui battait fort en-dessous du sien. Il lui fallut faire un effort monumental pour se retirer d'elle, glissant plus bas sur le lit.

Toujours trop essoufflé pour parler, trop dépassé pour penser, il se contentait d'être là, allongé sur elle, la tête bercée par les mouvements de son petit ventre doux. L'entourant de ses bras, il la tenait toujours contre lui lorsque le sommeil l'emporta.

~oOo~


	8. Chapter 8

Eh bien voilà, la dernière partie de cette magnifique histoire...

Triste et soulagée à la fois que ce soit terminé, j'ai parfois sué sang et eau pour cette traduction ! Je vous encourage d'ailleurs à aller lire les autres histoires de Ceredwen, si vous lisez l'anglais, car elles sont toutes très bien écrites (lien sur mon profil).

Je vous salue tous une dernière fois, si vous avez des suggestions de fic, à traduire ou à lire, je suis toute ouïe.

A bientôt, peut-être !

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il réalise que sa respiration est difficile, mais en toute honnêteté, il lui est impossible de penser à cette nuit sans être un peu excité. Le fait de donner et de recevoir a marqué leur relation depuis son tout début, et a continué au cours de leur vie côte à côte, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la chambre à coucher. Sa connaissance des livres, sa curiosité innée, et ses poussées d'autorité l'ont maintenu dans le droit chemin tout au long de leur mariage.

Il la regarde alors et elle rougit. Elle sait. Il sourit chaleureusement et étend ses doigts. Il veut la caresser mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il lui a donné le souvenir de la nuit entière, à part le fait que ça lui ressemble bien. Il ne craint pas qu'elle l'oublie un jour, mais elle ne saura jamais à quel point elle était belle, courageuse et sexy cette nuit-là, à moins qu'il ne lui montre. Ce sont des raisons suffisantes, décide-t-il, et de toutes manières il ne peut pas reprendre le souvenir.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, » dit-il doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmure-t-elle, se pelotonnant contre lui.

« Il y a-t-il un moyen que je te fasse changer d'avis sur- »

« Non, » répond-elle rapidement mais tendrement. « Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi. »

« Très bien, mon poussin, très bien. »

Il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait revisiter ce souvenir sans elle à ses côtés. Il a besoin de la sentir près de lui alors qu'il revoit dans sa tête le jour où il a failli la perdre.

~oOo~

Il tenait chacune de ses petites mains douces dans les siennes, les bras baissés entre entre eux deux. Ils se tenaient assez près pour s'embrasser, mais ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux, et ce depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la laisser s'en aller, il haïssait le fait qu'elle ait réussi à sortir de sa chambre. Sirius la tira à lui en ramenant leurs mains jointes derrière son dos. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un long et tendre baiser chargé de promesses.

« Sois prudente, mon chou, s'il-te-plaît, » murmura-t-il. Il lâcha une de ses mains pour lui caresser le visage. S'il avait aperçu la moindre trace de doute dans ses yeux, il aurait argumenté pour la garder à la maison. Mais en scrutant ses iris brun-miel, tout ce qu'il vit c'était la confiance et la détermination.

« Je le serai, » l'assura-t-elle. « Ce ne sera pas difficile. On va rendre visite à Mr. Lovegood et ensuite on rentre directement ici. »

« Hum, » gronda-t-il, sceptique. Si on en croyait les histoires qui circulaient, et on le pouvait, il était bien possible que leur voyage ne se déroule pas sans incident. « S'il-te-plaît, rappelle à Harry que nous irons visiter Godric's Hollow après tout ce bordel, d'accord ? Il emporte avec lui quelque chose qui m'appartient et qui m'est très précieux. »

Elle rougit délicieusement. Trois étages plus bas, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit continu que faisaient ses deux compagnons. La nuit dernière plus ce matin, ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait des années, et non pas quelques heures volées.

Ce matin, elle s'était montrée déterminée à lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas complètement une écolière ignorante. Sa trique matinale, qu'il s'était habitué à ignorer, a été accueillie par sa bouche moelleuse. Il jouit avant même d'être complètement réveillé, comprenant mieux à présent la phrase qu'elle répétait souvent, à savoir que de connaître la théorie, habituellement la théorie de la magie, était d'une grande aide pour la pratique. Prenant garde au fait qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir de la douleur, il la travailla avec ses doigts, lui chuchotant des mots sales à l'oreille, lui faisant des promesses plus débauchées les unes que les autres à propos de ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle.

Ils avaient replongé dans le sommeil après cela. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la seconde fois, à peu près une heure plus tard, elle était en train de passer en revue le contenu de son sac, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié qui pourrait leur être utile. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis mais il ne l'avait pas laissée faire, même si elle ne s'était pas tant débattue que cela. Elle était tout de même parvenue à rejoindre le seuil de sa porte maintenant ouverte, et c'était là qu'ils se tenaient à présent.

« Je ne l'ai trouvée ni dans le cabinet de travail ni dans le salon, » dit Ron, quelques étages plus bas. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a finalement eu marre de Sirius et qu'elle est partie ? »

Hermione et Sirius interrompirent leur baiser pour rire sans bruit.

« Il va me détester, » dit joyeusement Sirius, fier de lui et absolument pas désolé. Ron finira bien par accepter.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » répondit Harry. « J'ai vérifié sa chambre et la cuisine. Elle doit être quelque part ailleurs... » ajouta-t-il, le son de sa voix s'éloignant peu à peu. Un moment plus tard, des pas légers se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

Hermione essaya de s'éloigner de Sirius, mais il la maintint près de lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

« Nous ne faisons rien de mal, » dit-il doucement. Harry savait déjà ce que Sirius ressentait pour Hermione et chaque personne qu'ils connaissaient était au courant de ses sentiments à elle. Le calcul n'était pas trop difficile. Les pas étaient plus proches à présent.

« Je sais, » dit-elle, anxieuse. « Mais- »

« On est même pas en train de s'embrasser, » plaisanta-t-il. « Ce qui est un exploit, car tes lèvres me supplient clairement pour un baiser. »

« Sirius, stop, » murmura-t-elle, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ses joues se colorèrent joliment en rose.

« Et voilà, je m'y attendais étant donné que nous ne te trouvions nulle part ailleurs, » dit Harry en posant le pied sur le palier du troisième étage. « Nous sommes prêts, donc- »

« D'accord, » dit Hermione. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donne-moi une minute. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry en se préparant à redescendre les escaliers. « Mais je ne dirai rien à Ron. Vous vous débrouillerez tous les deux avec sa mauvaise humeur. »

« Peut-être que ça peut attendre jusqu'à notre retour, » suggéra Hermione.

« Bonne idée, » approuva Harry, sa masse de cheveux noirs emmêlés disparaissant dans l'escalier.

« Tu seras gentil avec Ron, d'accord ? » demanda Hermione une fois que Harry eut atteint le palier du second étage. « C'est l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis et... Je sais qu'une fois... oh, zut. Il n'est pas toi, et toi, tout va bien pour toi... » Elle s'interrompit, une explication n'étant pas nécessaire. Elle semblait lutter contre son désavantage face à lui. Sirius adorait cela, il aimait se voir rappeler l'influence qu'il avait sur elle.

« Je serai sympa avec Ron, » dit Sirius. Bien sûr que je le serai, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Il n'est pas une menace. « Même si je ne pense pas qu'il me renverra la politesse. »

« Il finira par oublier, et je doute qu'il s'en prenne directement à toi, il va juste- » Hermione s'arrêta, pensive. « En fait, étant donné qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire, pour être honnête. »

« Tout se passera bien, » dit Sirius avec confiance. « Si on est parvenus à gérer mon mauvais comportement, on parviendra bien à passer outre l'entêtement de Ron. Peut-être bien que je pourrais trouver une autre utilité à mon chapeau, » la taquina-t-il gentiment.

Hermione avait les yeux fixés au sol. « Je suis heureuse pour, eh bien, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, vraiment. Mais je déteste ce chapeau. »

« Pardon, je sais, je sais, » dit-il. « Mais... Tu sais que tout cela n'est pas arrivé uniquement grâce au chapeau. Je serais tombé amoureux de toi même sans cela. »

« Tu ne crois pas... oh, » dit Hermione. « Je pensais que c'était... un sacré baiser. »

« Je serais plus affirmatif en ce qui concerne le second baiser, pour ma part, » murmura Sirius, et il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau, légèrement cette fois et avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Quand tu seras de retour on parlera de notre futur ensemble. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, un air très sérieux sur le visage. « Pas avant que la guerre ne soit terminée, tout est tellement dangereux en ce moment, et... et je ne veux pas que tu passes vingt nouvelles années coincé à regarder dans le passé. Si quelque chose- »

Il l'embrassa soudainement, pour la faire taire et la rassurer. Il pouvait sentir son désespoir et sa peur alors qu'elle se rassasiait de sa bouche. Sur une impulsion, il les fit tournoyer et la poussa doucement contre le mur, cherchant sa bouche de la sienne. Il avait besoin d'elle et il ne voulait pas penser aux 'Et si'. Il avait passé des années à cela, et aujourd'hui il était temps de vivre.

« Pas de regard dans le passé, » promit-il, soufflant ses mots dans leur échange passionné. « On va gagner, on est proches de la victoire, on n'a jamais été plus proches et ensuite on aura notre 'pour toujours'. »

« Pas de regard dans le passé, » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » demanda Ron à pleine voix de ce qui semblait être le salon.

« Ouais, » cria Harry. « Elle était en train de finir un truc. »

« Il faut que j'y aille, » murmura-t-elle à regrets. Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle arborait ce petit rougissement qu'il aimait tant.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « On parlera ce soir, quand je te reverrai. »

« Ce soir, » acquiesça-t-elle. La force de sa bravoure seule maintenait son sourire.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Hermione sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ensemble ils descendirent les escaliers, non pas main dans la main comme il aurait aimé, mais assez proches pour que son bras frôle le sien.

« Krum n'est pas là, hein ? » demanda Ron du salon, d'un ton agressif.

« Non, il arrive un peu plus tard, pour la réunion, » dit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce avec Hermione.

Harry se détourna, pour cacher son sourire se dit Sirius. Avant que Harry ne puisse adopter une attitude sobre et professionnelle, destinée à prouver à son parrain qu'il était un homme et pouvait faire face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il eut un instant l'air gamin du garçon qui venait d'attraper la queue du mickey juste devant le nez de son meilleur ami. Sirius sourit largement, mais se maîtrisa aussitôt.

« Prenez garde à vous, ne prenez aucun risque, et pour l'amour du slip de Godric, demandez à Hermione avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'impulsif. Le danger est réel, et il est tout autour de nous, » dit Sirius.

« Nous sommes prêts pour cela, » dit Harry. Il se redressa pour Sirius, affichant une expression confiante et sérieuse en même temps.

« Je le sais bien, » dit Sirius. Mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, pensa-t-il tristement. Harry avait pourtant besoin de son approbation, et maintenant plus que tout. Les choses avaient changé, et même si Ron ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, Harry allait quitter la maison pour un monde dangereux avec sa future femme, la mère de ses enfants à venir. Le garçon se tenait droit et fier, un homme déjà, et aussi son fils, aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait lui-même fait à Lily. « Tout ira bien, vous vous débrouillerez. Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Allez-y maintenant, on se revoit ce soir. »

~O~

Un regard au calendrier sur le mur expliquait la raison du froid qui persistait dans la cuisine souterraine. On était fin décembre, la veille de son anniversaire pour être exact, et à peine à quelques jours de Noël. Les réjouissances des vacances n'étaient pas leur priorité cette année, et ils avaient tous évité le sujet avec soin. Grâce aux vacances d'hiver Minerva McGonagall avait pu quitter l'école et se rendre disponible pour cette réunion de mise au point du planning. Il était content de la voir, même si elle paraissait un peu plus vieille et qu'elle avait un peu plus de rides de contrariété autour des yeux.

« Selon Harry, il fait beaucoup de déplacements en ce moment, » dit Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés autour de la longue table. Les sorts de réchauffement n'ont jamais vraiment marché dans la cuisine. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds, leurs mains autour de tasses de café fumantes. Il était trop risqué pour eux de se réunir tous en même temps et Molly n'était pas venue cette fois-ci. L'habitude qu'elle avait de faire du ragoût était un luxe qui leur manquait, son large chaudron parvenant à écarter même le froid coutumier de cette horrible maison.

« Mais la connexion n'est plus active, si ? » demanda Minerva, inquiète, de la sympathie dans la voix mêlée à une pointe de désapprobation.

« Harry a des problèmes avec l'Occlumencie, » dit Rémus. « Même si parfois je me demande s'il fait de réels efforts. » Son ton était doux, pas accusateur.

« Je sais, » dit Sirius. « Mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'il le sache. Ce n'est pas agréable pour lui, mais on peut aussi trouver de bons arguments en faveur de ne pas combattre l'intrusion. »

« Et tu penses qu'il a le serrpent affec lui, » demanda Krum. La tension entre lui et le Bulgare était toujours présente, mais ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Sirius était en mesure d'admettre, même à contrecoeur, que l'Attrapeur était quelqu'un qu'il pourrait respecter, et après les récents développements c'était quand même plus facile de supporter sa sale tronche.

« Harry n'a pas vu Nagini, donc elle se trouve quelque part dans un repaire de Mangemorts, bien gardée, » grogna Fol Oeil de sa voix bourrue. Son œil tournait tranquillement dans son orbite alors qu'il scannait la pièce, toujours suspicieux. « Je vote pour Malefoy, dans leur prétentieux tas de cailloux. »

« Ce serait logique, » dit Sirius pensivement. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Minerva. Son léger frisson poussa Sirius à lancer un autre sort de réchauffement sur la cuisine.

« Harry a surpris une conversation entre Rogue et le fils Malefoy. Rogue a dit quelque chose à propos du Serment Inviolable qu'il aurait fait, » dit Sirius. « L'un d'entre vous savait-il que Dumbledore était déjà en train de mourir lorsque Rogue l'a tué ? »

« Tu l'as mentionné, » grogna Fol Oeil.

« Envisage un peu ça, » dit Sirius. « Tu es Albus, et tu apprends que ce gosse a reçu l'ordre de Voldemort de l'assassiner de sang froid. Tu es déjà en train de mourir, donc tu t'adresses à la seule personne que tu sais capable de te tuer dans les circonstances adéquates. » Sirius s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment, quand et pour qui le Serment a été fait, mais le... Je ne sais pas. Si Rogue l'a fait, il ne l'a pas fait de sang froid. Il l'aura fait sur sa demande, comme un acte de pitié. »

« Pour épargner Drago, » dit Tonks à voix basse.

« Mais pourquoi envoyer un gamin faire un travail d'homme ? » argumenta Fol Oeil. « Je n'ai jamais vu la demi-portion, peut-être qu'il est fait d'une étoffe plus dure que vos adolescents standards, mais on parle quand même d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Minerva renifla sèchement. « Drago n'est rien de plus qu'un Malefoy trop gâté et trop privilégié. Il a été dorloté et chouchouté toute sa vie et s'attend à ce que toutes les portes s'ouvrent à la seule mention de son nom, sans rien avoir à faire. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans sa nature d'être mauvais, je dirais plutôt qu'on lui a bourré le crâne, en plus de son côté imbus de lui-même. Je ne pense absolument pas qu'il soit assez doué en magie pour avoir eu le dessus sur Albus. Ce qui, si tu as raison Sirius, était exactement ce qu'il pensait avoir à faire. »

« Rogue nous a rapporté que Vous-Savez-Qui était très remonté après Malefoy pour avoir utilisé le journal, et perdu la prophétie. Peut-être que justement c'était une tâche à laquelle le garçon devait échouer, » proposa Sirius.

« Alorrs pourrquoi frréquenter la maison des Malefoy ? » demanda Viktor. « Je ne comprrends pas. Karkaroff se ffantait souffent du temps qu'il passait avec le Seigneurr des Ténèbrres. Enfin, avant le Tourrnoi. Pourrquoi donner l'honneurr alorrs que le nom est tombé en disgrrâce ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas une question d'honneur, » répondit Rémus avec finesse. « C'est ce à quoi il pense avoir droit, ce confort qu'une vieille et riche famille comme les Malefoy sont certainement en mesure de lui fournir. Sans avoir à se comporter comme un invité, qui plus est. »

« Donc, le serrpent est à la maison, » dit Viktor, pensif. « Et cerrtainement affec beaucoup de, quel est le mot, comprrenants, non – concerrnés ? »

« Sympathisants ? » proposa Minerva.

« Oui, » dit Viktor. « Beaucoup de sympathisants à la cause. »

« Tu veux dire des Mangemorts, » dit Sirius.

« Bien sûrr, » répondit Viktor, « mais peut-êtrre pas que eux. Peut-êtrre d'autrres aussi. »

« Ca c'est bien vu, » approuva Fol Oeil. « On est pas encore prêts à lui faire face, on est pas encore prêts pour combattre le serpent, même si c'est de la plus grande importance. »

« Oh, ça me rappelle un truc, » dit Sirius en se levant promptement. « Excusez-moi un moment. » Ses yeux se posèrent en passant sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il était huit heures et demie, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il s'attendait à ce que les trois autres soient revenus depuis un bon moment. Il tapota les poches de sa robe pour s'assurer que le miroir y était toujours.

Refermant la porte du cabinet de travail derrière lui, il leva les sorts qu'il avait lancés sur le bureau de son père et se saisit de la coupe de Poufsouffle qu'il avait récupérée à Gringott's. Impulsivement, il sortit le miroir de sa poche en retournant à la cuisine. Il le regarda attentivement, mais n'y vit rien. Il eut une pensée pour James. Ils lui manquaient encore, tous les deux, mais cela ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

Zut ! Où sont-ils, se demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il secoua la tête, repoussant la peur qui l'envahissait lentement. Harry était malin, Ron courageux et Hermione intelligente. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions le guider. Ils étaient plus que capables de gérer une conversation avec Xeno à propos de ses obsessions.

« On ne sait pas exactement comme détruire cela, » dit Sirius. « Il y a un certain nombre d'options, bien sûr, mais la plupart sont assez difficiles à contrôler. Nous n'avons plus accès à l'épée alors il va nous falloir trouver un autre moyen. » Il posa la coupe sur la table avant de reprendre son siège.

« Nous avons déjà parlé de cela plusieurs fois, » dit Rémus, « mais nous sommes presque sûrs qu'un sortilège de la Mort marchera sur Nagini. Nous l'avons essayé tous les deux sur la coupe, mais lorsqu'on la touche après cela, eh bien, on sent qu'elle est toujours viable. »

Krum murmura quelque chose en Bulgare qui sonna comme un juron aux oreilles de Sirius. L'Attrapeur les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius d'un ton plutôt agressif.

Krum rit. « Pourrquoi ffous inquiéter de la petite coupe ? » Il secoua la tête. « Tuer serrpent, détrruirre coupe. Nous irrons jamais chasser l'homme lui-même, ou les Mangemorrts ? »

Sirius se frotta les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas encore expliqué les Horcruxes à Krum. Sirius était impressionné par la foi du Bulgare, étant donné tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. C'était probablement Hermione qui l'avait encouragé.

« Je m'en occupe, » dit calmement Rémus. Il prit le Bulgare à part.

« L'épée, » dit Sirius, sans se préoccuper de la conversation entre Krum et Rémus, « a les propriétés du venin de Basilic parce que Harry l'a utilisée pour le tuer. Minerva, puisque tu sais que le corps est toujours là, et à peu près où il est - »

« Exactement où il est, » dit Minerva. « Albus et moi y sommes descendus avant de la sceller à nouveau. »

« Je pensais que tu devais être un Fourchelangue pour ouvrir ou fermer la Chambre, » grogna Fol Oeil, suspicieux.

Minerva pinça ses lèvres qui ne formèrent plus qu'une mince ligne. « C'était l'heure la plus ridicule de ma vie, passée à siffler devant ces stupides tuyaux. Albus était persuadé que nous finirions bien par y arriver. »

Sirius ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler fortement. L'image était plutôt amusante. Minerva lui jeta un regard de dédain.

« Podqvolite ! » jura Krum à voix haute, puis continua à débiter ce que Sirius imagina être du Bulgare particulièrement imagé.

« Je crois pouvoir deviner qu'il est au courant, » dit-il ironiquement.

Un carillon, grave et lent, se fit entendre du côté de la grande horloge du salon. Sirius regarda à nouveau celle qui était accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Neuf heures. Rémus et lui échangèrent un rapide regard d'inquiétude. Ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de la journée. La première heure après leur départ avait été horrible, Sirius allant et venant dans sa chambre, imaginant mille et une horreurs qui pourrait lui arriver, à elle. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. A présent, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé semblait réel.

« C'est fini, » dit Sirius. « Rémus, j'en ai marre d'être patient, ce n'est même pas la peine de me faire une remarque à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » répondit le loup-garou. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà si tard. »

« Quel prroblème ? » demanda Krum, plissant les yeux.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupir. « Hermione, Harry et Ron sont partis pour une mission très simple, mais ils auraient dû revenir il y a plusieurs heures, selon mon estimation. »

« Quelle mission ? » demanda Krum, sa voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude.

Sirius se prépara à subir ses foudres, se souvenant seulement maintenant que Krum n'était pas vraiment fan de Xeno. Apparemment, Rémus venait de s'en souvenir également.

« Te rappelles-tu le symbole que Xenophilius Lovegood portait le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur ? » demanda Rémus.

« Qui ? » demanda Krum.

« L'homme en jaune avec le symbole que tu n'aimais pas, » clarifia Sirius.

Krum fronça les sourcils. « Le signe de Grrindelwald. »

« En réalité, » dit Rémus, « Grindelwald semble l'avoir adopté pour son propre usage, il serait en fait bien plus ancien que cela et plutôt bénin en lui-même. »

Le visage de Krum était comique lorsqu'il était confus. Sirius ravala son sourire juste pour être poli.

« Oh, » dit le Bulgare d'un air penaud. « J'ai été grrossier. »

« Difficile à croire, » murmura Sirius très bas. Rémus l'entendit et sourit. Sirius l'ignora à dessein et se tourna vers Minerva. « Minnie, veux-tu bien prendre la coupe avec toi ? Puisque tu sais comment ouvrir la Chambre... ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

« Je vais aller voir Xeno pour trouver où sont les enf- » Sirius s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus les considérer comme des enfants maintenant, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il les voyait, c'était juste une habitude. « Où ils sont, » finit-il, n'étant pas parvenu à trouver quelque chose de moins banal que 'trio'.

« Je viens avec toi, » dirent Rémus, Tonks, Krum et Fol Oeil au même moment.

« Minnie, alerte le reste de l'Ordre, » dit Fol Oeil de sa voix revêche. « On communiquera par Patronus. Ta priorité, c'est cette coupe. »

« Le château est presque entièrement désert, » dit-elle d'un ton professionnel. « Même ces vautours sont partis pour les vacances. »

Sirius n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir à qui elle se référait, mais il s'en foutait. Il était déjà sorti de la cuisine. La tension montait à l'intérieur de lui à chaque marche. Il atteignit le couloir et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte. Il attrapa des robes un peu plus chaudes et les enfila. Lorsque sa main toucha la porte, il entendit une voix qui lui envoya une onde de soulagement.

« Sirius ? » La voix de Harry était faible et incertaine à travers le miroir dans sa poche.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius. Rémus et Tonks se rapprochèrent alors que Fol Oeil et Krum avaient l'air dépassé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Harry, l'air épuisé. Sirius se dirigea vers une lampe à gaz pour voir le jeune homme. Son visage était sale, en sueur et une de ses joues arborait une mince coupure.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda Sirius. Il s'inquiétera des détails plus tard.

« Au manoir Malefoy, » dit Harry. Sirius ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix aussi désespérée ou effrayée. « Sirius... Hermione est avec Bellatrix . »

« Leur service de sécurité est certainement plus étroit que le con d'un Niffleur, » gronda Fol Oeil.

« On arrive, » promit Sirius, ignorant le vieil Auror.

« J'alerte le reste de l'Ordre, » dit Minerva en montant les marches deux à deux, la coupe dans sa main, plus vite que Sirius l'en aurait cru capable.

« Il ne sait pas encore que je suis ici, » grinça Harry. « Sirius, s'il-te-plaît dépêche-toi... Hermione... »

« J'y vais, » dit Sirius, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte. « Je ne peux pas rester ici - »

Il fut jeté avec force contre le mur par Fol Oeil. « Tu vas attendre les ordres, mon garçon, » grogna-t-il. « On va y aller, et vite, mais pas sans un putain de plan ou des renforts. »

« Hermione ! » hurla Ron, angoissé, à quelque distance de Harry.

« Nos mains sont liées, » dit Harry. « Nous sommes dans la cave, Hermione est... »

« Où exactement ? » demanda Sirius.

Lorsqu'il entendit ses cris étouffés à travers la porte et affaiblis par la distance, Fol Oeil dut lui lancer un maléfice du Saucisson. Rémus ne parvenait pas à le regarder et Sirius aurait voulu l'accuser d'être un lâche et un traître pour se contenter de rester là et de ne rien faire. Entendre les cris déchirants, les plaintes et les gémissements d'Hermione, qui arrachaient d'autres hurlements de Ron à chaque fois lui sembla une éternité. Sirius concentrait son regard furieux et accusateur sur le dernier souvenir vivant de son enfance. Sur le moment, il refusait de penser à lui comme à un ami.

Sans prévenir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Kingsley fit son entrée, suivit de Arthur et Molly. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite à nouveau pour laisser place à Hestia et Dedalus, et encore d'autres membres de l'Ordre. La porte s'ouvrait et se fermait sans discontinuer. Ils parlaient fort et tous en même temps, discutant des options qu'ils avaient, mais Sirius ne les écoutait pas, il se concentrait sur les cris d'Hermione et sa colère grandissait, se répandait dans son corps par ses nerfs, une rage qui n'attendait que sa libération pour se déchaîner.

On entendit soudain le crac sonore d'un Transplanage. Un Elfe de maison, avec de longues oreilles de chauve-souris et de très grands yeux se tenait au milieu de la foule des sorcières et des sorciers qui avaient envahi l'entrée de Sirius.

« Dobby a reçu l'ordre de vous emmener chez son ancien Maître, » dit-il. « Dobby peut vous faire passer à travers les barrières et les protections. »

Sirius concentra sa rage dans sa magie, cherchant un moyen pour briser le maléfice qui le retenait. Fol Oeil avait commencé à envoyer d'autres membres en premier. Sirius l'aurait frappé s'il avait pu. Il parvint à émettre un son de colère lorsque le couloir fut totalement vide, excepté lui, Rémus et Fol Oeil.

« Je ne vais pas laisser les autres se faire tuer à cause de toi, » dit Fol Oeil, son visage tout près du sien. « Si à n'importe quel moment j'ai la plus petite impression que ta tête brûlée est en train de perdre le contrôle, je t'envoie dans les vap' moi-même. » Sirius se contenta de le regarder en retour, sans cligner des yeux.

« Bien, alors lorsque cet Elfe sera de retour, je vais lever le sort et on ira chercher ton gars, » continua le vieux sorcier bourru. « On a aucune idée de ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, et certains d'entre nous n'en sortiront peut-être pas vivants. Garde la tête froide, Sirius. »

Un petit chat, brillant d'une forte lueur argentée, flotta le long des escaliers jusque dans l'entrée. « J'ai détruit la coupe et alerté l'Ordre. Ils devraient arriver chez vous, si ce n'est déjà fait, » dit le chat avec la voix de Minerva. Fol Oeil fouilla sans ménagements dans la poche intérieure de Sirius et en sortit le miroir.

« Mon gars, qui est là-bas pour défendre le manoir ? A quoi doit-on s'attendre ? » demanda Fol Oeil à travers le miroir.

« Les Lestrange, y compris Rastaban, Greyback, les Malefoy, Pettigrow et Nagini, » dit Harry. « En plus de moi, de Ron et de H-Hermione, Luna Lovegood et Mr. Ollivander sont aussi retenus prisonniers ici. »

« Reste tranquille, garçon, et ne tente rien de stupide. On est en route, » gronda Fol Oeil. Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, il fourra de nouveau le miroir dans la poche de Sirius.

Dobby Transplana à nouveau avec un crac, regarda Fol Oeil et attendit. Ce que lui avait dit le vieil Auror l'avait un peu calmé, mais certainement pas complètement. Il était assez calme pour penser clairement, et se rendait compte que s'il se montrait trop emporté, il ne pourrait pas aller rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

Lorsque le sort fut levé, Sirius se tint tranquille, espérant convaincre Fol Oeil qu'il était calme. Le vieux sorcier le regardait attentivement, ses deux yeux scrutant intensément son visage.

« Un seul faux pas, Black, » gronda Fol Oeil.

« Ouais, j'ai compris, » dit Sirius, impatient, les cris d'Hermione le faisant bouillir. « On peut y aller, maintenant ? » Sirius leva le miroir vers son visage. « Tiens bon, Harry. L'Ordre vient vous chercher. » Le jeune homme hocha la tête dans le miroir, mais ne répondit pas.

Fol Oeil grogna, et fit un signe de tête à l'Elfe.

« Nous trois, » dit-il. « Et tiens-toi prêt à nous tirer de là-bas. »

Dobby hocha la tête, Sirius se saisit de sa baguette alors que l'Elfe leur attrapait les mains.

~oOo~

« Sirius, tu trembles, » dit Hermione, soucieuse. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, poupée, » l'assure-t-il. « Me souviens juste... de trucs. »

« Est-ce que je dois - »

« Non, » dit-il rapidement. « Je vais bien, et je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. »

« Très bien alors, » dit-elle, et elle se presse encore un peu plus contre lui. La chaleur de son corps est tellement tentante et agréable, et tellement indispensable alors qu'il revisite un de ses jours les plus sombres, à sa demande.

~oOo~

Le grand manoir devant eux était certainement enchanté pour ne laisser filtrer aucun bruit. Alors que les cris de Hermione torturée s'entendaient à travers le miroir, à l'extérieur du manoir tout était silencieux. Une haie entourait le jardin de devant, où était placée ostensiblement une grande fontaine et où un chemin de gravier menait aux portes d'entrée.

Un son très aigu, comme les pleurs d'un bébé, 'à l'aaaiiide, à l'aaaiiide', se fit entendre en haut d'un des arbres. Sirius sursauta et regarda en l'air, puis autour de lui.

« C'est juste un paon, » siffla Kingsley très vite, sur sa gauche. « Putain de bestiole qui ne veut pas la fermer. »

Sirius maintenait à grand'peine sa concentration sur Fol Oeil, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose que de charger directement et de tirer les gosses de là. Le vieil Auror fit signe aux autres de se rassembler autour de lui.

« Croyez-le ou pas, on a la supériorité numérique, » dit Fol Oeil à voix basse. « On va entrer. Gardez votre bon sens. Notre priorité est de trouver les gamins et de les faire sortir. Si vous pouvez en avoir quelques uns dans le processus, ne vous retenez pas. On est en guerre, là, ce n'est pas une arrestation ou une perquisition. »

« Harry et Ron sont à la cave, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Rémus. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Rémus, je te veux avec Sirius et Kingsley sur les Lestrange, » dit Fol Oeil d'un air rébarbatif. « Ne laissez pas Pettigrow vous distraire. »

Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, pensa Sirius avec impatience. Ce n'était pas un moment propice pour cette vieille vengeance, il était au moins conscient de cela. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Fol Oeil exposa le reste du plan, alors que Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. Chaque parcelle de son corps voulait passer cette porte, courir vers elle immédiatement, mais il ne voulait pas laisser la confiance plutôt branlante que Fol Oeil avait en lui lui gâcher sa chance.

« C'est parti. »

C'était tout ce dont Sirius avait besoin pour ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Malefoy.

« Deprimo ! » cria-t-il, soufflant un énorme trou dans les portes, qui pendaient à présent misérablement sur un de leurs gonds. Il entendit Fol Oeil grogner de désapprobation, mais qu'aurait-il voulu qu'il fisse ? Tirer poliment la sonnette ? En tous cas, à présent les cris et les plaintes de Hermione s'entendaient sans problème. Au lieu de donner sur une pièce qui ferait office d'entrée, les portes du manoir s'ouvraient sur un long couloir. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une haute porte en bois. Les cris de Hermione venaient de derrière cette porte. Alors que Sirius se ruait en avant, elle s'ouvrit et Pettigrow apparut sur le seuil. Sans même y penser, Sirius lui balança son poing en pleine face. Pettigrow oscillait visiblement sur ses jambes, et Sirius le jeta à Fol Oeil, hors de son chemin.

Dans la pièce suivante, qui était longue avec de hautes fenêtres en forme d'arche couvertes par des rideaux sombres, se trouvaient toutes les personnes que Harry avait énuméré. L'attention de Bellatrix avait été détournée de Hermione par l'intrusion. Hermione gisait recroquevillée sur le sol comme un triste petit tas. Elle avait à peine l'air vivante, avec ses cheveux mouillés qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage pâle et ses yeux ouverts qui ne voyaient rien.

Quelque chose d'essentiel se rompit en Sirius, une sorte de porte vers son humanité qui se referma brusquement alors que sa rage balayait son habileté à se contrôler. Il se rua en avant, les dents découvertes comme s'il était Patmol. Il sentit Kingsley et Rémus charger derrière lui mais resta largement inconscient du chaos qui s'installa.

« Stupéfix ! » rugit-il avant qu'aucun des Lestrange n'eut le temps de réagir. Surpris, ils n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes. Sirius pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui le quittait alors que ses mots envoyaient une lumière rouge brûler à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le sort frappa Bellatrix en pleine poitrine, la soulevant en l'air et l'envoyant à travers la fenêtre derrière elle. Le son du verre brisé ne fut que partiellement étouffé par le lourd tissu noir qui pendait à la grande fenêtre.

Il remarqua à peine lorsque les deux autres Lestrange furent emprisonnés par un Petrificus Totalus, il s'était laissé tomber à genoux près de Hermione. Une sorte de bâillon en cuir avait été fourré dans sa bouche, et maintenu en place par un lien qui passait derrière sa tête. Avec précautions, il dénoua le nœud et libéra sa bouche. Le rugissement de la bataille derrière lui l'indifférait, à moins qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

« Non... Hermione, mon amour, s'il-te-plaît... » supplia-t-il. En la prenant dans ses bras, il remarqua avec effarement qu'elle était trempée de sa propre urine. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et il avait peur qu'elle ne soit déjà partie.

« Avada Kedavra, » cria Krum.

Cela attira l'attention de Sirius, qui pivota sur ses genoux pour apercevoir Nagini retomber à terre, sans vie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait été libéré et était en train de se battre avec le fils Malefoy. Sirius s'apprêtait à se lever pour l'aider, lorsque la baguette de l'autre s'éleva dans les airs, pour retomber directement dans la main de Harry, au bout de son bras tendu.

« Sors-la d'ici, Sirius ! » rugit Harry. Il fit un rapide signe d'entendement à son filleul. Le combat était presque terminé, Greyback seul continuait encore.

« Ss... » Sirius sentit son coeur brûler de soulagement lorsqu'elle essaya de dire son nom. Elle était toujours vivante !

« Chh... » fit-il, un sanglot de soulagement dans la voix. « Je t'emmène loin d'ici. Ca va faire mal, et j'en suis désolé, » la prévint-il, avant de la serrer de plus près, ses bras autour de son dos et de ses jambes.

~oOo~

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en papillonnant, ses doigts touchent son bras, la caressant du mieux qu'il peut. Les filaments argentés ressemblent à une gaze légère dans la bouteille où ils sont enfermés. Elle lui sourit avant de se lever du lit pour boucher la fiole.

Il regarde James et Lily lorsqu'elle se lève du lit pour s'occuper de la bouteille. Ils ont l'air plus clair qu'avant, en revanche elle, eh bien ses couleurs commencent à se faner un peu. Son temps est presque terminé, réalise-t-il.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il soudainement, il a presque peur de ne pas pouvoir entendre ces mots ou que, plus probablement, elle ne les entende pas.

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui répond-elle en retournant s'asseoir dans sa chaise. La chaleur de sa main sur la sienne lui tire un soupir.

James et Lily ont quitté leur coin de la pièce, souriant pour le rassurer. Tout ira bien.

« Je ne serai jamais bien loin, » lui assure-t-il, sans savoir s'il pourra tenir cette promesse. Mais cela lui semble la vérité.

« Oh mon chéri, » murmure-t-elle, « Oh Sirius, tu vas me manquer. »

« Jamais bien loin, » dit-il encore, mais cette fois-ci sa voix ne lui semble pas vraiment réelle, et la sienne non plus d'ailleurs.

« Tu es prêt, Patmol, » dit James. « Tu es déjà là en réalité. » Il tend la main vers Sirius, et Lily fait de même.

Avec une force qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, vibrante et pleine, il se lève. Sa douce femme est en train de pleurer sur sa main, ou plutôt sur ce qui était sa main, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Une fois hors du lit, il se retourne pour jeter un œil au miroir, surpris d'y trouver une réflexion.

« Je suis jeune à nouveau, » dit-il avec émerveillement. « Comment ? » Il regarde de nouveau le corps allongé dans le lit, qui ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il voit dans le miroir. Dans le lit il y a un vieil homme, avec de longs cheveux blancs et la peau toute ridée, le visage et les membres osseux. A la fin ils avaient dû le nourrir avec l'aide de la magie car il refusait d'avaler leur potion énergisante avec une paille.

« Oh, pauvre Hermione, » se lamente-t-il sincèrement. Sa couleur était devenue plus pâle quand il a quitté le lit, comme s'il y avait un voile, ou du brouillard, entre eux deux.

« Tout ira bien pour elle, Patmol, » dit James. « Tu viens ? Les autres sont impatients de te revoir. »

« Tu la reverras, » dit Lily. « Plus tôt que tu ne t'imagines. Et ce n'est pas si mal, de ce côté-ci des choses. »

Godric ! Il veut la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher, lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, mais ce qui le pousse vers elle est moins fort que ce qui le pousse vers quelque chose d'autre.

« Viens, Sirius, » murmure Lily. « On va te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne. »

Alors il hoche la tête, et laisse James et Lily l'entraîner.

~oOo~

La mort, découvre Sirius, c'est plus ou moins la même chose que la vie. Enfin, si tu étais en mesure de tout voir clairement. Les choix, les motivations, les chemins qui sont empruntés et ceux qui sont négligés. Ils sont là, à portée d'entendement. La grosse surprise c'était qu'ils avaient choisi une bonne partie de ce qui était arrivé, ou les leçons qu'ils voulaient apprendre. L'autre surprise, c'était que tout allait recommencer.

Pas dans le sens où les mêmes événements exactement allaient de nouveau se dérouler, mais la vie est cyclique, et la mort n'est pas la fin. C'est un genre de coulisses, où chaque âme est un auteur qui prends des décisions limitées pour son personnage. Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait prêts à repartir pour un tour, il manque encore quelques personnages-clefs de leur petite troupe.

Et ça c'était la surprise finale. D'apprendre que les âmes soeurs, deux âmes qui appartiennent l'un à l'autre pour jouer ensemble le petit drame de la vie, est une idée complètement fausse. La vérité est que de nombreuses âmes sont liées les unes aux autres, des mères, des pères, des frères et soeurs, des amants, tout ça. Mais tous ces plans détaillés ne sont que cela, des résumés pour des choses à venir. Le risque bien sûr est de naître à nouveau et de voir comment tout s'enchaîne.

Hermione n'était pas du tout supposée arriver. En réalité, il n'aurait même pas dû survivre après sa cinquième année à elle à Poudlard. Mais un étrange coup du destin a tout changé et maintenant, eh bien maintenant, ils l'attendent.

Il a tenu sa parole. Il ne s'est jamais éloigné. Leurs petits-enfants ont des enfants maintenant et il a gardé un oeil attentif sur elle. Il a espéré, et en même temps n'a pas espéré, qu'elle trouverait l'amour à nouveau, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Dans la dernière semaine, ce qui le poussait vers elle est devenu bien trop fort pour qu'il y résiste.

Elle vit toujours dans la maison qu'ils ont acheté ensemble, celle où ils ont élevé leurs enfants et elle s'y languissait pendant des jours. Harry est venu les rejoindre l'an dernier et depuis lors elle ne semblait plus vraiment être attachée à la vie.

En attendant dans le même coin de la pièce où James et Lily l'avaient attendu lui, il la regarde, attentif au moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'elle se rapproche. C'est un matin lumineux, l'odeur de jasmin est apportée par une brise fraîche, une brise de printemps. Il a toujours aimé leur jardin.

Au début, il pense que c'est un jeu de lumière qui la fait apparaître plus clairement, mais ensuite il réalise qu'il est bien en train de voir son âme se libérer de son vieux corps brisé. Elle est toujours jeune, derrière le masque qu'elle portait.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent, ils mettent un temps à s'adapter à la pièce, puis ils se posent sur lui. Elle lui sourit, de son sourire rien que pour lui.

« Salut, chaton. »

* * *

Fin.


End file.
